Behind Pain
by Masterj1500
Summary: "Behind all the pain and suffering, the results blossom like a cherry tree." - Clem, AJ, Ellie and Joel? Maybe even more people to their group? The pain will severe through caution. - [Set to the events AFTER "The Walking Dead: Season 2" THEN COUPLE YEARS LATER, BEFORE "The Last Of Us Part II"]
1. Chapter 1

_**EDIT:**_ **Hi, This my first fan fiction EVER. Don't hate! I gotta start somewhere... BTW, GIVE ME ALL THE CRITICISM I CAN TAKE! PLEASE, don't go and say, "Nice story! I LOVED the chapters so far!" and then realize my story is garbage. No. Just No. Gimme your FULL thoughts on this story. I ain't gon cry like a baby if you do. Be honest. Don't bs me bruh. Enjoy! Shout-out to philosopher Jones & TheMissingPhoenix, They are my influences so far.**

* * *

 _"C'mon! We've got to GO!" He cried.. and cried... like... like like he's a wolf with 10 pups in another wolf pack's territory._

 _But he's not. That irritates me._

 _Angers me._

 _Infuriates me._

 _That pisses me off._

 _"I-I can't get up!" I screamed back at the man._

 _"DAMNIT ALL TO HELL!" He yells with fear & distraught._

 _"F*ck it." He said with a calm attitude._

 _*I scream... and I cry... but I wonder why... That's why.*_

 **.**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _ **BEHIND PAIN**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 ** _*Thunder storms... a Cold breeze of light rain pours into the small town of Oklahoma*_** A small young boy & a old woman plead for help as they walk towards the small town up ahead. The small town was dreaded in black and white paint with walker and clicker corpses all over the city. Before the apocalypse, the small town was brand new. Now everything in the town is either demolished or rotten out of age. This town is nearly vacant but a few people still here. Years passed since the whirl-wind of the Zombie apocalypse has happened to a **_innocent_** family at a Hospital in downtown Chicago. Kids, Teens, People, have died since then. That _**innocent family**_ was the reason why this zombie apocalypse has started. Every person who is still alive today should know that nothing has changed since then.. and especially this old woman & the young boy should know that by now too.

.

As the two humans crept closer and closer towards the small town. **_A mysterious figure_** appears near the town's gate at the opening of the entrance. As the old woman and the young boy approach closer near the gate, she realizes she might be in trouble. The mysterious figure's body was shaped like a male. The male had on a blue bandana around his hips  & a black suit on with black gloves and a black pair of Nikes on his feet. With a black mask over his face, it was hard to identify _**him**_ by his looks. "Hey!...nice.. bandana you got there.." The old woman yelled, Waiting for a response but she replies back anyway. "Is this a good place to stay?" She yelled again assuming the mysterious person would reply back like a normal human would. No reply at all from the man near the gate. The old woman didn't feel comfortable at all.

All she was thinking about is **_'AJ', the young boy who is next to her waist._**

She didn't want a single sole to die right in front of her eyes again. Especially since the age of 55, AJ has not ever spoken a word before in his life. So the old woman quickly turned around and grabbed AJ as quickly as she can, and started running. Within seconds, the man near the gate yelled as loud as he could shouting, "STOP!"... That brief moment the old woman stopped and slowly turned her head around. As she continues to turn her head, the man had pulled out a sliver 44 magnum out of his pocket before she had her eyes on the him. Aiming the gun at her head with his left hand. "stop..." The man said in a calming attitude. "I wanted to let you know.. before you leave.. you left **something**..." He said as his voice stifens deeper. "..w-what..is it?.." The woman responded back in a trembling tone in fear. With a brief silent moment as the light rain turns into heavier rain drops. "This bullet in your head.." The man says slowly as he unlocks the gun from safety mode and slowly proceeds to move his index finger near the trigger.

Out of nowhere a young teenage girl jumps out of the forest next to the town's gate entrance. The girl that came out of nowhere was wearing a cap that has a logo saying "D", red hoodie, blue jeans and sniper rifle on her arms proceeds to aim her heavy rifle at the man near the gate. With that action, the man was surprised with no breath. "WHAT TH-" _***2 bullets fired***_

The man encaved with all black on his body, fell with a loud thump on a small puddle of rain behind him. As the thunder & rain continues to pour down. The old woman with fear and the young boy with no expressions couldn't comprehend what had just happened. "MAN! I freaking saved your ass back there Ryonna! Don't f*cking scare me again!" The girl said as she walks towards the dead human corpse. As she checks the human corpse, she turns head looking at Ryonna _**(the old woman)**_ and AJ as they sat their with blank expressions.

"I..I.." Ryonna responded back to the girl with no thoughts. "What the hell? Lemme guess.. Don't tell me your tryna be AJ." The girl replies back with a confused look on her face.

"Clemmy.. Thank you..but...What are you?..." Ryonna said in a thankful way. "I'm me...Thank God you got me..." Clementine **_(the girl still searching for loot from the dead corpse)_** Clementine grabs the gun that the man had almost used to kill Ryonna and searches the dead corpses' backpockets and couldn't find what she was looking for. "Ughhhss...Are all corpses useless to me?!" Clementine cried out throwing her anger with her fists punching the ground. Clementine gets up from the ground and turns towards Ryonna and AJ.

The girl with the Logo Cap hat and the red hoodie is a very special girl. The girl named Clementine that killed a man without hesitation to pull the trigger is a skilled girl with experience.

The girl named "Clementine" is a unique person.

The girl named Clementine with her dark brown short hair with 2 twin short ponytail tied up hair and a curly/long small bangs... is me. _**The narrator...**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **EDIT:**_ **Hi! How's my very first chapter? Was it good? Did ya like it? REVIEW IT FOR ME SO I'LL KNOW! ALSO!: Sorry for the short chapter! Next time I'll make it longer! *NO PAUSE* ..sike...**


	2. Chapter 2

**EDIT: Happy welcome back! 'Sheesh!' This episode is a LONG one... I hope you enjoy it ! Lemme know your thoughts on it by REVIEWING it... but hey! I ain't judging no one so its your choice! BTW I'm copying "TheMissingPhoenix's style sooo BAAD lol, I'll get a new style the next chapter... i think**

* * *

 _"Okay!... I think I got it now.. I can finally get out of this place!" The girl screamed with joy._

 _The girl was locked in a one door trailer surrounded by a wall of bloaters. She wasn't afraid of the enemies outside the trailer. She was afraid of being left behind. Left behind with pain and anger all over again. The girl sighs, and reaches for her journal book and begins to write down ways to get out of the locked box._

 _As if she were on online searching for answers._

 **pain.** _She finally got out of the imprisoned trailer realizing that she didn't write how to a kill bloater._

 _"DAMNIT!" She yelped like a hurt pup with a sprained paw._

.

.

.

.

 _ **BEHIND PAIN**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Okay, Ryonna and AJ.. Are you guys okay? Why are you guys just standing there?... Its been a few.." I questioned them. I thought I was hallucinating for a second.

"Oh! Yeah...yeah you seem busy with life.. so uh, how's it going?.." Ryonna awkwardly responded back.

"All that Old age making you weird huh? I've been fine if that's what your asking. I've been... just like every other survivor out here I guess." I replied back firmly. "Kid... Don't mock me, Old age will kick your age any day." she replied back to me with a grotesque facial expression.

"More like kick in the dirt.." I mumbled to myself not knowing that she may of or may of not heard me. Before Ryonna could say anything I continued on without hesitation. "Anyways! C'mon I got to get back to my client before she ends her shop offering." I said smoothly with a firm voice. Knowing Ryonna, she would of probably punch me on the arm and call me a "retarded buttplug" or a "ugly bulfrog".. and yes bull frogs are already ugly. With the conversation dead as a overkilled zombie, the only thing I could hear was the rain dropping hard on the ground. It was weird now. Why is it quiet all of a sudden? Why didn't Ryonna come back at me with her smart ass remarks? Then it made sense until a **minute passed**.

I slowly turned my head around to look at Ryonna again. _"Why is it quiet all of a sudden?" "Why do I feel fear in the atmosphere?"_

All these thoughts jumbled up within seconds, I slowly start turning my head towards Ryonna and AJ. My eyes widen open to see Ryonna trembling in fear and pointing her unbalanced index finger behind me. "R-Ryonna.. what the hell is behind me?..." I whispered in a response of fear. "C-C..Cli-Cli...ckers.." Ryonna responded back in a weak fearful tone. Before anything could happen at that moment or should of happened. AJ made the most loudest scream I have ever heard in my entire life. It was surprising at first but then my life was flashing right before my eyes. ***Clicker Wails*** I didn't have time to think, I only had time to react without hesitation. I reached for my pocket knife in my back pocket. The Clicker behind me had a trail of blood leading from the city's front gate. The pocket knife that I have in my hand was a gift from an old friend. _"Not that it matters right now.." I whispered to myself._ The only thing that I thought to do first in this situation was grab AJ and run. Yeah, that's right. AJ was the only reason why I came back to the front gate of this pathetic small town anyways.

So I leaped a few inches forth as soon as I grabbed my pocket knife from my back. With Ryonna's reaction, I realized If I didn't do anything at all... We all would have been dead meat. Ryonna was either crying inside of herself... or peeing on herself at that very moment. After the leap, I pushed Ryonna towards the giant boulder to the left side of my point of view. The small town was bordered next the 'used-to-be' pond with a bunch of sand. Now all the 'used to be' pond that was bordered next to the town... is now rocks, boulders and rubble. I didn't have to worry about AJ because the attention of the Clicker was on me. Its kind of surprising to think that I did all of this in 10 seconds... but its true. With the two dumb humans out of the problem, I proceeded to take the Clicker with full force coming to my direction. A large swing from the Clickers right arm sweeping on me, I dodged within seconds before it got a landed hit on me. An opening appeared right before my eyes. This was showing that this is the Clicker's weakness of combating a smart human girl like me. I kicked the clickers legs causing it to drop before it reacted back towards me. Accidentally dropping my knife on the ground, I pulled out the gun I looted from the dead man near the front gate and I put both of my feet on each of the clickers arms. With the clicker down and unable to move, I reloaded the clip of the gun quickly and shot the clicker in the head before it got all its strength back. I sighed, knowing that I screwed up by using a bullet to kill a clicker while having a chance to use my pocket knife. "Dangit!" I screamed with anger in my tone. Using my knowledge of a survivor in this devastating world, I realized more possible chances of a clicker or a walker might attack us again. I looked all around me and noticed AJ and Ryonna was gone.

...

"What was I thinking? Ryonna not running off with AJ while I possibly get killed!" I whispered to myself with a angry tone. I looted the dead clicker's corpse and found a sliver key chain in its left pocket. I grabbed it and looked around making sure Ryonna and AJ wasn't pranking me or hiding somewhere. A screeching wail of walkers came from the forest near the front gate of the town. With out a doubt, I knew the walkers were coming anyways. I grabbed whatever item I left on the ground and picked up my heavy rifle and fled the scene. I ran towards the gate and I decided to go back to my hut where I've been staying for awhile. "Ryonna..Ryonna.. Once get my hands on you.. you-you old ass woman!" I cried out to the sky. Ryonna, the only person I was thinking at that moment. _"Who is Ryonna?" "Who is Ryonna Kate Williams?" "Wait, How do I know her first, middle and last name?"_ Grazing thoughts were all I was thinking of while running back to my hut. Thinking of Ryonna was a "eye" catching moment. Who is Ryonna? Why is she an old woman with no life to live for? Why does she talk a lot of sh*t towards me but almost pees her pants off when she thought I was about to get eaten by a clicker. I'm not gonna lie though... She did save my life. Urgh! Why do I know a 55 year old woman who has hazel brown eyes and is skinny as f*ck for an old aged 'kick in the dirt' like her.

 _I do remember meeting her though, wow. This is when I got out of Richmond from the disasters of the 'New Frontier'. I didn't think I'd make it out of there.. twice. All it matters to me at that moment was, I was free... and AJ is still breathing. I had to keep running though, I didn't know any other place near Richmond and I had a feeling that the New Frontier probably has allies if I do find another area near Richmond. So I had to keep running to survive & make it out alive for another night. So I hid underneath broken down cars every night... while I was traveling with AJ. Now one day though... I was walking down a old river bank near a rusted out College University. I didn't know where I was at nor the state but all I did know that I ran southeast from Richmond though. I didn't know when I was going to find a resting place but I had AJ in my arms. He was in a coma over what had happened back there in Richmond. AJ was about 5 years old at the time. I still couldn't get him to talk and I still can't now... but that wasn't even on my mind though. I found a small section near the back gates of the College campus. It had a huge tent with military cargo packages shaped like a chest. I've never seen one before ever in my life. _

_I felt a little more safe that I can rest and lie down for a second, and loot some good items knowing how the area looked like. It seems like the place was clean and brand new, **almost too "unreal".**_ _Thats when it all happened, I met the oldest woman that ever seen that has to be the skinniest. I almost thought she was my age just by looking at her. Ryonna was the most weirdest person I've ever met in awhile. She didn't get spooked by the fact that there were two grotesque looking humans in her territory. She seemed to be happy that there were people in her area. "Welcome." She said in a soft quiet soothing voice. Her voice was very soft. She kind of reminded me of my mother's voice. I remember the days when I used to ask my mother and father to go to McDonald's for a Kids Meal. Now I beg for a clean restroom in a bloater infested gym. Ryonna was never "harsh" in any of the sort. She never just showed any other emotions towards me. "hi. I like your place you got here. Can pay for a room for one night?" I responded back almost imitating her soothing voice like a baby's soft butt. Or at least I thought I was imitating her. She did exactly what I asked for. Ryonna used to be a English teacher in Miami Florida and a Arts teacher OKC as well. She seemed like she used all her college years of experience to use it in this f*cked up world we call Earth... and she learns how to survive with it. Nothing big surprises me nowadays. New people you encounter at a awkward rush in. You can't trust them so you either negotiate or kill each other. Old friends you meet can't even be trusted as well._

 _Its either kill or be killed, unless I'm crazy. Since then, Ryonna and I, became good friends and had crazy adventures as well... I didn't forget AJ either... I think he had fun too... I think... Oh wait who is AJ?... Oh yeah the kid that I've been busting my black ass to protect for centuries now...Or at least thats how it feels right now...AJ and Ryonna.. What on earth did I deserve to get this punishment from her? Is it because Jessebel died right in front her eyes while AJ is still breathing?... I don't f*cking know._

 _._

 _ ***Thunder storms, rain pours down even harder***_ "Kentai... The most sh*ttiest name I ever heard for a small town in Oklahoma." I said while running in the cold hard dropping rain. Kentai is what the name of the town is called. I don't know who or why they called it that but don't ask me. It's spelled out "KENTIE" but the people in the town say its pronounced, "Kin-tay" Like I ever care what its called. I spell it out as, "Kentai" and say it like, "Kin-tai". I don't know why but it feels more better that I do that instead of what others say about it. Kentai is the only city I've ever encountered that has tall and short buildings that are vacant as hell. Each building in Kentai is either short or tall. The living areas is where people sleep, eat and stay. They are located in the downtown south area of the town. This town is basically placed next to a rotted out pond beach with a forest on the other side of it. So basically, one side is sand and the rotted out pond filled with rocks, rubble and boulders. While the other side is a gigantic forest that stretches out for at least a hundred miles. So Kentai is almost like a giant ass gate blocking your path from going towards the south ending of the town. I thought it was pretty freaking stupid but what can you do? and people?... Don't even get me started. The people are not even citizens of the town. I would consider them nomads in this place. Most of the people in the town are called **"Bandits",** They are like Hunters but they kill anybody that they don't trust. For some odd reason, Kentai is like the only town thats basically a safe zone, where nobody kills no one at all. Its not like the town is an ACTUAL safe zone with an actual law of no violence, its just nobody wanted the town named Kentie to attract walkers in it. I wouldn't even consider this place called a town. Basically other than the big tents and encased vacant short buildings where the people who ACTUALLY live here, this place is empty like rock. Its disgustingly bad because there are zombie guts spreaded out all over the ground in the city. With it already looking bad as it is.. when it rains, the smell from the rain infects the dead zombie corpses. Making the city stink for an whole day until the sun comes out. Running through the rain felt good at that time since the disappoint from my eyes of a "once good friend" to a untrusted whore of a woman.

Pain, exhaustion, and the lack of sleep, I kept running until I got to the living area of the town. "C'mon! I need to get home quickly! My deal though!" I cried out to the moody cold looking sky. Slowing down my pace of running, I finally saw my tiny little hut next to the first tall building of the living area. I ran as fast as I could to my hut. For safety precautions, the only way you can enter my hut is not at the front of the hut. It is at the roof of the hut, which why I have it easy. With carrying my heavy rifle and other small various things in my pockets, I tried not to push myself. So I grabbed the ladder that is hidden near corner on the tall building next to my hut. I safely enter my hut without hurting myself.

"To honestly think I almost hated you." I said in disbelief, surprised at what I was looking at when I entered my hut. "Well kid, you still need some ways to go young one.." Ryonna said while place on the torn couch with AJ on her lap. Ryonna and AJ didn't leave me for **good.** They just left to my home without letting me know. It wasn't surprising that Ryonna would pull a stunt like this but the fact that AJ is plopped on her lap while asleep... Was surprising. I didn't shift my thoughts towards anger like anyone else that would be in my position. I just sighed and joined her on the couch. I took off my shoes and rested my rifle next to the couch that all of us were plopped on. "Why'd ya leave me you old hag?" I questioned Ryonna in a amazed expression. "I dunno... I knew you could handle yourself so...yeah. thats it." Ryonna responded back in her calm tone. I sat there looking at the empty hut with nothing filled up in the place but old used clothes, small pistols, empty clips of ammo, and cans filled with cold beans. Forgetting the deal I had with a special client, I didn't even bother for it at that moment. Even though Kentai is a empty vacant town, and it almost seems like its impossible to live in this town with no food source. This town has to be the safest town in Oklahoma. No dumb person would make noise in a vacant town thats filled with dead zombies that smell like a "grandpa zombie" or a "big baby momma bloater", So Kentai rarely ever attracts walkers or clickers. If they do then it would be a dumbass clicker from the forest or its momma, or the "Big bad bloater", which again.. Rarely ever happens. As I sit next to Ryonna I realize something very important to me, especially when it comes to physical common sense.

"Hey Ryonna." I questioned her with a high pitched tone. "Yes?" She responded back.

"How'd you know this was my hut?" I questioned her. "BWUAHAHAHA!" She blurted out a weird laugh.

"You think I'm a traitor or some of the sort?"

"No.. at least for a second when I got here, but seriously how'd you get here? Your old ass looks like a twig running with a sumo dude on your back." I said chuckling to myself. "Sumo dude? Girl you really need to go to a school after all this.." She responded back with a serious tone. "Don't change the subject." I replied back.

"I want to know how did you get here. And I want to know NOW.." I said with an attitude. Knowing Ryonna, she is either going to make up a lie or tell the truth. Ryonna was always uneasy to figure out, she never did told me what was on her mind when she was down in the dumps. With a quiet pause and a silent shift of quietness, I was curious to know why she didn't just blatantly told me what just happened.

She finally replied, "I kept running... and running.. until I found the nearest building that I can hide in.. That's it. Does that answer your question or what?"

"Yes, but your still a old hag though. Why couldn't you just told me that in the first place?"

"I didn't think you'd care or believe me if I told you. I honestly didn't even know this was your place until I found all your bloody clothes on the floor. You seriously need to be careful."

"Wow, that's it huh? You are really something for an old woman."

"Yeah but don't go doubting me in my skills though."

We chuckled together for the first time in forever. I wouldn't imply that she's my best friend, I would just say that she and I can relate on a certain standpoint in this world of pain.

"Oh! by the way I forgot to show you something.." Ryonna replied with a cheerful attitude. "What it is? ammo? Because I'm running out." I responded.

"No unfortunately. I don't even have a pistol or some type of weapon." Ryonna replied back, as she looked around in her pockets. Ryonna wore a white t-shirt with blue denim jeans and a red long sleeved striped shirt around her waist. "I can't.. seem to find it.." She said as she were looking around her waist. She carefully picked up AJ's head from her lap and got up while laying his head back down on the couch.

"Ah-ha! I found it!" She said. Looking at her face with excitement of joy. She had a sliver white lighter in her palm of her hands.

"This is what I wanted to show you."

"Really? A lighter?"

"No, not any type of lighter Clem. A sliver lighter with a benefit for us!" She said with confidence.

"Jesus Chr-" I said but got abruptly interrupted by her. "No Clemmy! This is a remaked lighter called, CeeSick." She replied. I looked at her with confusion.

 _"More like CeeSh*t, I was wondering what that dishonest smell was coming from." I said in my head with a disgust feel._

"Man, have you been sniffing gasoline lately woman?" I responded back. "CeeSick is not a lighter with fuel for flames. CeeSick is walker guts, poop, and infected zombie's blood mixed in with gas and oil." She said, ignoring my question. "Dah f*ck? How's that even possible?" I questioned her with a confusing look.

"I know right! Its weird as crap but what CeeSick does is let you smoke it and your mind is hallucinated with a feeling where you act like a infected or clicker for 30 minutes. Every zombie around you is disoriented with with this effect. But the only downfall about this effect that you can't control your body. And the side effect by taking for the first time is like taking a laxative after you eat a nice dinner from a buffet..." Ryonna said with a enthusiastic tone.

"Smoke it? Act like a infected or a clicker? Disorientation? But what does a laxative mean?" I questioned her with confusion.

"Yes my child, and laxative means your gonna basically take a sh*t if you take it."

"Wow, awesome explanation Ryonna."

"Yeah I found it in a trash can in Wharfville. Since basically the place is trash anyways. You can usually get it for 23 cents at the mall near the shack at Wharfville. A lot of traders come in and sell items for a cheap price but nobody really honestly have US currencies in their pockets no more. So that's why it may seem cheap but were dirt poor broke."

"Hmm, that makes sense. But why were you looking in a trash can.. R-R-Ryonna?" I said, barely holding myself to not laugh.

"Ha Ha Ha Ha." She replied back sarcastically laughing. "Anyways, this could be very useful to us in the near future.. Here, I want you to keep it."

"Me? I thought you said this lighter is very useful Ryonna."

"I did but I think you might need it more than me." She responded back. I took the lighter from her hand and looked at it a little more closely. "RJ-PimpBoat." I said as I read the imprinted small words on the lighter. "Huh? Did you say something?" Ryonna questioned me as she sat down on the ground looking at my pile of dirty clothes on the floor.

"No." I responded back to her. _Walker guts, Infected Zombie's blood, and poop mixed in with gas and oil huh?_ _It smells really bad_ I thought to myself. Disgusting as hell as I thought, then I realized I never smoked before nor know how to. I realized maybe the old woman might show me.. I mean ain't I old enough to do so? I turned around stretching my arms. Realizing that I haven't had rest in a bit, I got up and laid all my utilities on the floor next to the couch and then I lied down next to AJ's sleeping body.

"Are you gunna be fine while I take a nap for a bit?" I questioned Ryonna

"Yeah, I know how to take care of myself little girl." She responded back in a annoyed tone.

"No, I'm talking about.. Can I trust you?" I said firmly.

"Yes... or no..." She replied back at me. I didn't know what to say to that but nothing I guess. "Okay, fine enough for me I guess.. There's a can peeler in the unlocked chest next to my weapons over there. If your hungry you can take a can of beans I guess." I said as I slowly closed my eyes. I didn't even care for what she had to say back towards me. I guess I was too exhausted.

...

 _ ***Thunder continues to storm after an hour, A loud thump embarks near Clementine's hut. Then loud yelling came in the mix ...a few minutes later***_

 _I had a dream that I was in a world full of hate, pain and long time suffering and depression. Every regular genuine good human would ever hate of. Walkers, Clickers, Infected, and many more. Why named them when their all the same though. All I can hear is yelling, screaming and hate. Its like its in my dream right now.._

 _Wait, is it? or...? Yelling and Screaming? What in the world?!_

My eyes widen open after a brief hour of napping. AJ's body was spreaded all over on top of me, he seemed scared. I turned and looked at him. His facial expression was different this time. As if he saw a ghost for the first time or something. "AJ?.. Are you okay? Your on top of me like a scared kid in the dark. Everything okay?" I questioned him. Worried like a mother, knowing that I won't get a reply. I sighed and I got up. AJ got up as well holding my hand tightly with a firm grip. "Dang kid! I guess I understand why bu-" _**I stopped myself. Everything seemed to change. The atmosphere was different. The atmosphere felt like a moody dark man beating a child to death.**_ Then I heard a loud manly scream from Ryonna outside. "Sh*t! You stay here AJ, you got me?" I said with a serious tone. AJ nodded his head, letting me know he understands my words correctly. I quickly grabbed all of my utilities and put it in my pocket. I grabbed my heavy rifle with a strap on and put it on my back. _I don't know why... but I felt like a solider going to war._ I ran as quickly as I can towards the ladder leading out of the hut and climbed on and open the latch that was leading the only way outside of my hut. My hut only has one opening to get in or out of it. With that said, I popped my head out to see all the commotion. There it was, I saw a girl that was at least 20 years old. She seemed to have the same age as me, then I saw a old big slim hefty man _beating Ryonna vigorously._

 _I was more exhausted then surprised, because of my half-ass nap of course._

I loaded my rifle slowly, readying myself for any possible element of action to happen. I aimed at the hefty old man's head, "ARE YOU..GON..TELL..ME.. WHAT YOU ARE HIDING?!" The man said, while punching Ryonna's old damaged face left and right. While the man was busy focused on her, I realized the girl on the left side of him was staring at me. I decided to aim the gun at her head to get things going. "STOP WHAT YOUR DOING RIGHT NOW, OR I'LL SHOOT!" I yelled. Then the punches that was landing on Ryonna's face discontinued. The two strangers listened to my commands and raised their hands in the air immediately. "Damnit.." The man mumbled under his breath. "W-W-We don't want any trouble.." The girl on the left said quietly. "What did you say? Speak up." I answered back. "WE-" The girl got interrupted quickly by the man. "She has strep throat okay?" The man responded back in a deep voice.

"Look, I don't give a damn about her-"

"SHE HAS STREP THROAT CHILL THE F*CK OUT!" The man yelled at me without no hesitation. The annoying part was... he didn't care that I had a gun aimed at the girl to the left of him.

"Joel.. Its okay.. I got thi-" The girl says as she gotten interrupted.

"You don't got sh*t kiddo... What I say back at the camp?... WHAT I SAY BACK AT THE CAMP?" The man named, **'Joel questioned her with a vigorous tone.'**

Brief moment of silence sank in like a dive in a swimming pool during the summer. ***Cold hard rain continues***

"You better be lucky that I didn't put a bullet between your little girl's head. Don't try me again." I said towards Joel with a serious tone.

"You weren't gunna do sh*t anyways, You see... your like everybody in this damn world. Crying for a goal that 'maybe one day I'll cure the virus for infections!'... but they wind up stuck here actin' like dey tough or sumthin'... thinking that they got the balls to kill everyone they encounter in this miserable world. You see, what are you like 20 years ol'? You wanna know my age little girl? Almost the same age as this dead beat woman you call.. What it is? Ryconna? Ryonuah? sh*t I don't care... Just know... you won't be alive until my age anyways!" Joel said as he walked slowly towards my rifle that I was aiming at the girl.

I knew this man was full of crap. Bullet from my rifle was shot next the girl's left ear, almost hitting her head.

"JOEL! I SAID THATS ENOUGH!" The girl yelled with all her might.

Joel sighs, slowly walking backwards near Ryonna's unconscious body.

"Hahahaha!" I laughed with a sarcastic tone. "but like seriously, shut the f*ck up."

Joel's eyes widen open with a surprised motion.

"You honestly think an old aged undercat can fool me in this world? I basically grew up living like this. This world is miserable. And its never gonna get healed again. Your a man, honestly when have had your last boner? huh? because to me.. its seems like your losing yourself. Lemme guess.. you don't get erections no more because your too busy licking your dirty crusty fingers at night for affection. The girl on the left side of you looks like she needs an old man to tell her 'goodnight'..."

Joel's fists clenches with a hard grip. The girl on the left looks like she doesn't even care what I said. As the thunder continues to thunder. Before anyone could speak, I aimed the gun towards Joel's head.

"Don't move a single finger you monk. I'll put a single bullet between your unwashed forehead with me singing the bed time song. F*ckin' pedophile.. Do as I say and you can be free... I otta put two bullets between both of your heads right now for what you did to Ryonna. You should understand why I am doing this.. right?" I said.

They both looked at each other without saying one word. Now I was curious to why they're all quiet all of a sudden. You'd think the big meat head of a old man would bring me smart-ass remarks like Ryonna would do. Look at them.. They act like they haven't gotten into this situation before.

"Now, empty all of your goods while looking at my rifle. Do it or I'll shoot your knees. I mean it. No smart ass remarks." I demanded them while pointing my rifle at Joel.

They listened to my orders correctly without hesitation. Joel had a backpack full of items, some of them were small pistols. I could tell he could win a gun combat fight easily. The girl on the left side of him had a backpack as well as Joel, but it was smaller in size. I saw three arrows and a long bow. Something tells me that they're hiding something from me... I don't like it.

"Okay, We've done what you said, Now can we leave please?" Joel questioned with a softer tone.

"Yes, pleaassee can we leave now?" The girl responded back with a quieter voice. ***Loud foot steps began to enclose in***

"Sh*t" said Joel with a worried expression on his face. Soon I began to realize why they wanted to leave so badly. Cave of Bandits surrounded us with guns pointing all around us. Some of them were behind my hut and some were near by the building next to me. "WE WANT ALL OF YOU TO DROP YOUR WEAPONS IMMEDIATELY NOW!" said a bandit shouted behind Joel. " YOU TWO IN FRONT OF ME, GET ON YOUR KNEES NOW." The bandit yelled again. Of course, I had to drop my weapon on the ceiling of my roof. Joel and the girl listened to the bandit's commands. The bandit who yelled began to walk up behind Joel and kicked his left leg.

"AWURGH!" Joel screamed with pain. The bandit's shoes looks like metal, I guess that explains the weep from Joel.

"No! Chill out man we aren't causing any-" *Boom!* The bandit knocks out the girl unconscious with his gun. Joel tried to get up but the pain was rendering him from moving any single inch with his body. "IT LOOKS LIKE YOU TWO NEED A LESSON FOR ESCAPING MY TENT AND STEALING MY FOOD AND NOW DISOBEYING MY COMMANDS!" The bandit with the hooded head and the short sleeved jacket yelled towards Joel and girl.

"E-E.. Ellie.. no.. damnit..." Joel mumbled under his breath. "NOW! ELLIE ELLIE ELLIE ELLIE... OH COULD I F*CK SO MANY WOMAN TO GET A BABY GURL AND NAME HER ELLIE!" shouted the bandit as he walked over near her body on the ground.

 _"Ellie?" I thought in my head. "So her name is Ellie huh?"_

I looked all around me and I saw couple of bandits aiming their guns at my head with a discerned look. I couldn't even look down and check if AJ was okay. I didn't even think I could get away with a slightest inch anyways. Then I turned and looked at Joel on the ground. The expression on his face looked like he was weeping for help. _**The atmosphere changes again. "There it is again." I thought in my mind. Joel's presence felt like death himself reaping for souls. It felt uncomfortable.**_

While the hooded bandit was distracted on Ellie, Joel slowly moved his hand towards his pocket where he got his leg kicked at. I didn't know what he was doing but it didn't feel good to me. He put two of his fingers in the pocket slowly and picked up a small smoke bomb from his pocket. I knew he was hiding something all along. The weird thing about this was the crazy loud bandit, didn't even look Joel.. at all and then bandits with the guns aimed at him didn't even see what he was doing. It was almost like was invisible to them. He felt like a snake through a forest, capturing it's prey without being seen. It was almost unreal to me.

Joel slowly used both of his fingers to get ready to ignite the smoke bomb. Joel turned his head slowly towards me. He blinked at me twice, it seems like he was alarming for something to happen. Then he turned his head towards the crazy hooded bandit poking on Ellie's unconscious body.

"Hey f*ck boy! I got an answer to your question you asked awhile ago man!" yelled Joel with confidence.

The hooded bandit immediately stopped what he was doing and turned his attention towards Joel on the ground. "What was that you cocky connor?!" He yelled back with a response.

"You heard me.. you wanna know why your mother can't help you at all?" Joel questioned the hooded bandit that was walking towards him. "Yes Joelie Pa-Toelie?"

"Its..Its because she won't be able to see you again." Joel said. "Wow really?" The bandit replied back. Without anyone noticing the man on the ground with a devious plan, Joel ignited the smoke bomb within seconds after the bandit replied back. Disconfusion began to arise in the scene. The place was completely smoked with fog so dense that I couldn't even the bandits with the guns aiming at me no more. The whole area was crazed with bullets firing from left to right and then screaming bandits being shot by each other. It was the most craziest disconfusion I've ever seen in my life. Then I saw a man with a girl on his shoulder running towards my hut. I knew it was Joel and Ellie just by the looks of it. I wondered so many thoughts like.. How did Joel got up so fast knowing where Ellie's body was placed on the ground and then ignoring the fact that he was weeping in pain by the bandit who kicked him in the leg minutes ago. I don't know but I quickly grabbed my rifle and jumped down in my hut knowing that Joel was jumping in with full speed.

I thought to myself, _"Where's Ryonna?"_ Is she now officially gone for good?... I knew it was too good to be true.

...

 _ **A loud thunder striked down near my hut.**_ With Joel, Ellie, AJ and me in this small hut, the awkward atmosphere sank in. Joel was standing in the middle of my dirty clothes. With Ellie on his back, She awoken up from being unconscious. The confused look appeared on her face. She started to cough, and then Joel laid her down on the ground. The confusion on AJ's face wasn't surprising.

"AJ are you okay?" I questioned him with a discerned look. I waved my hand, motioning him to come closer towards me. AJ took little bitty foot steps towards me. ***A gun clicks***

"Don't you move a single inch." Joel said while pointing a pistol at AJ's head. "WHAT THE.. You bastar-"

"Shut up before I put one in you too!" Ellie interrupted while aiming a gun at my head as well. "You too huh? Figures." I said to myself in shock. I was frustrated that this day was too much for me. I didn't even realize that this would end up like this. All I wanted to do in the first place was protect AJ. Yeah, AJ. Only him.

"I don't care... I don't care if killing a young boy is wrong. It doesn't matter to me anyways." Joel said in confidence. Ellie unlocks her gun from safety mode as well. She seemed determined to kill me with no regret. "Say goodbye... AJ." Joel said, as if he thought that would mock me. I couldn't resist, I knew I had to do something. Since AJ is very important to me. A loud shocking wail came from Joel. He was screaming over the pain from his left leg. Joel dropped on the ground with pain.

"AWWFHFGGHH!" He screeched. The pain was throbbing from his leg. Ellie was in shock, but she didn't move from her spot one bit. A brief moment of silence came through, AJ's facial expression changed. He looked angry now all of a sudden. I turned to look at Ellie, and she didn't seem to care what amount of pain Joel was in. "Are you gunna help your old man or what?" I questioned her.

"Shut up, he's been through worse." Ellie replied back. "Joel... get up... show these faggots that your a man of your word.."

"I will...I will..." Joel said while slowly getting up from the ground. As he stood up from the ground, he looked up and saw **AJ** aiming a gun towards his head.

"Now boy.. Don't yo-"

"Shut up." AJ said in a stiff tone. AJ talked... What the hell?! With full of interesting thoughts that a human could ever think of at the moment, I thought this wasn't unreal at all. AJ spoke for the first time. Wow, I couldn't even think at the moment. I was too in shock to move _...but..._

With my eyes distracted in shock, Joel ran quickly towards AJ without even getting shot. Joel quickly disarmed AJ from the pistol in his hand. ***A gun clicks again*** He pointed the pistol at AJ's head. I realized how messed up this situation was.

"You really thought this was going down your way huh? You see, tactics in this world are very important... Y'all thought I unclicked the gun from safety mode huh? well no, it was already unclicked... dumbasses..." Joel said with a smirk in his expression. "Now, say goodbye..." _My heart thumps... I can't think right now... What the f*ck is going on at this very moment?... Why is this happening to me?!... No._

I vaulted. Yes, without hesitation too. I didn't think at all, I knew Joel was going to change my happiness at that moment... so I decided to change that. I tackled Joel towards the wall of my hut. No one could do anything at that moment. Not even Ellie, even though she did had a gun pointed at my head. Nope, not even her. I could've of died in that process, but I didn't care. I just wanted to protect AJ. That was it.

As soon as Joel and I fell on the ground, I got on top of his body and rammed my fists on his face. Anger, pain, guilt, and depression... they were all apart of the plan huh? I didn't even care though. I didn't even stop slamming my fists on his face. I just decided to leave my emotions to do the work.

I kept punching and pounding my fists on Joel's face, just like he did to Ryonna. I didn't stop though, he deserved it. No one in the hut didn't do anything about it. Not even Ellie, at that moment she seemed like she gave up on life. Then the latch that was enclosing the hut's only entrance opened. A woman's voice that I have heard before shouted. "CLEMMY! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" The woman yelled.

I stopped everything I was doing and looked at Joel. He was unconscious for sure, then I looked at the entrance of my hut. I saw a bodacious woman coming down from the ladder. _And of course.. I've seen her before._

"Girl, what are you doing in here? You know we ain't supposed to be causing violence!" The woman said without caring what I was doing.

"Shelly.." I said, Yes. The woman who looked like a super hot model with a perfect curvy figure and a rack that outweighs mine for sure, Her name was **Shelly.** I know this because Shelly was the first person that I've ever encountered here when I got to Kentai. She is also the woman I had a deal with.

"Wow, I didn't think you'd be here..." I said in a brief moment of shock. I slowly got up from Joel's unconscious body. Looking at my hands, they were throbbing with pain. I never punched someone this hard before in my life. I almost felt bad.

"Wow girl, your hands are bloody as hell. You pounded that man hard." Shelly said with a joyful tone.

"Your not surprised at all?" I replied.

"No, why the f*ck would I be? This ain't my business to be snooping in. Now... the deal that you and me have at the moment... Are you gonna fulfill that promise?" Shelly questioned.

"Uhh.. yeah just... gimme a second though, so much has happened I can't even think right now..." I replied back.

"Get it! But were gonna have to do it in another time though..."

"Why?" I questioned her.

"Because, all this commotion y'all caused is attracting a HUGE walker herd nearby from the forest... and I'm pretty sure its big enough to fill this city.."

"What the hell? Seriously? Ugghhh... Alright gimme a second to recooperate..." I said.

"Alrighty, fine by me. Don't take your sweet ass time though, this ain't no shower." Shelly said with a laugh and headed back up the ceiling of the roof.

"Alright, I'm done. You win... I just gunna leave with Joel and get out of here." Ellie said, then walked over near Joel and picked him up and plopped him on her back. Wow, I didn't know Ellie had strength to pick up a man as a big as him. Then a yell came from Shelly from the roof top. "BY THE WAY! ALL OF YOU AREN'T GOING NOWHERE, I GOTTA ASK Y'ALL SOME QUESTIONS!"

"What? Your not doing shi-"

"DON"T TALK BACK OR I'LL SLIT YOUR THROAT. PLUS THE HERD IS COMING IN A HUGE PACK, YOU WON'T BE ABLE TO GET OUT OF THIS CITY BEFORE THEY COME WITH THAT BIG ASS MAN ON YOUR SHOULDERS!" Shelly yelled. Jeez, Shelly always had a 'God-Like' mentality. She was always prideful of what she does. Somehow... I felt like that'll be the death of her one day...

Ellie sighed in distraught, and looked depressed all of a sudden. She began to pull Joel up the ladder that was leading towards the exit of my hut. I was shocked that Shelly was taking us somewhere else other than Kentai. Shelly used to be a mechanic in the military. She always knew how to get out of a sticky situation like this. Especially in this world, She always had utilities to survive with. She was very boastful in her skills. She never was told how to live life in this world. She was a genuine good survivor of this apocalypse. Shelly had an Mini-Van with bulletproof tires. She was always prepared. She brought the Van near my hut slowly, knowing that she made noise by even turning the Van on. We all got our stuff and packed it in the Van. We didn't leave one thing behind. Everyone got in the car ready to go, AJ sat in the mid section of the van. Joel's unconscious body was plopped in the front, and Ellie was in the back with me. Shelly was driving... obviously. We started to leave the place without saying one word. So, I guess you can tell that all of us were exhausted.

..

 ***Thunder continues to storm*** _We left Kentai for good. We didn't have no choice since the herd was getting closer towards the town. All of us were gassed anyways. We started incline more miles as we left near the south gate of the town. The other side of the town was just miles of nothing ahead. The forest was still on the left side of the road. The right side was just grassy wet plain full of fields. As we drove a bit further and further away from Kentai. Everyone in the car began to fall asleep. Of course, Shelly wasn't tired at all. She seemed energetic for a rainy crappy day like this. I began to look for my **journal** that I usually write in for notes and such. As I began to look for my pen in my pouch... Ellie was looking to 'socialize' at that very moment._

"Hey... er-uh.. What is your name again?" Ellie questioned me while laying down on her seat.

"It's Clementine." I said, answering her question. I mean, why not? I feel like she's trustworthy anyways... I think.

"Clementine huh? That's a super cool name!" She replied back in a sarcastic tone.

"Shut up... please. No need to be corny."

"Corny? C'mon Clem! I'm trying to be friendly!"

"Your not helping that by forcing it down my throat... If you want to get to know me then be yourself damnit." I responded back to her. Ellie seemed quiet for a bit.

"Fine, I'm Ellie... Obivously your tryna make this awkward..." She replied back in a stale tone.

"Ellie ey? Cool f*cking name... Not better than mine but yeah... you get the drift..." I replied.

"Wow... O-kay... Clementine. What I really wanted to say to you was... I'm sorry. Sorry for what happened to your friend back there." Ellie said in a softer tone.

I was kind of surprised by that. "Its okay, Everybody would probably do the same to that disrespectful old hag... Even though I do miss her..." I responded.

"Thanks though, I didn't think this would end like this though. And as weird as it seems to be... Joel.. That old slump sh*t sack in the front... He didn't mean what his actions had caused.." Ellie replied with a chuckle.

"I get I get!.. Ellie, I know how any crazed up survivor in this world would feel.. especially in that position... Thanks as well. For not blowing my head off when I almost beated your old man to death.." I said with a chuckle as well. We both continued to laugh over what happened back there in Kentai. We started to conversate and get to know each other a bit more. Ellie was almost relatable that any best friend I could ever had... but let's not forget what she TRUELY is though... but I still can trust a bit more then what I expected to happen. I told her me and Ryonna's relationship history... and what had happened before Joel and her got here. And Of course, Shelly butted in. We had an fun conversation, reminds me back in my childhood days. I wanted to tell her how I gotten up in Kentai and how I lost AJ to Ryonna for awhile but... I still felt like I need to know her more... Yeah... Who is actually Ellie? and whats her story? How 'd she end up here with Joel?

"So... Ellie right?" I questioned her with a serious tone.

"Yeah its Ellie, what is it?" Ellie answered back.

"Yeah... I know this may sound deep but... excuse me for asking but... What's your story? How'd you and Joel end up in Kentai?"

"My story.. huh?" She replied back in a deep tone. Ellie's story... **_huh?..._**

 ** _My story huh? Clementine is asking a weird question for sure..._** _I guess I'll tell you..._

 **As the narrator...**

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 ** _EDIT!_** ** _: So! How's it so far? Did I make it too weird? Is it too short or too long for a chapter? Was there any grammar mistakes? Did I word it correctly? I DONT KNOW! but you can let ME know by reviewing it for me! Sorry if this was too long. I was in the moment. Chapter 3 won't be out for a bit though, but trust me after Chapter 3 the real story begins from there! Thanks, don't at me lol jk_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_EDIT_** : **I don't know how long I've took time on this but I'm glad this is done. I hope you enjoy it man, Lemme know your thoughts on it again. The next chapter is gonna be the ACTUAL start of this plot I had for this crossover storyline. Like I said man, Lemme know your full thoughts on this. Don't be scared to let ya boy know the deets bruh. By the way, The intro opening to the chapters have NOTHING to do with this fan fiction storyline... They're references for another upcoming fanfic I am making soon... Enjoy.**

* * *

..

 _There was no hope for me I thought. I felt like death was near the corner._

 _'My husband, my child... My future. What's left for me?' I thought those exact same words in my head. Everyday._

 _Now, I don't know how... or why am I alive... It's too hard. I can't take it no more!_ **hate.**

 _At least I am alive.. or still breathing. Why am I walking with a man who left me to die without any help?_

 _I don't know._

 _And I certainly don't care._

 _Omid._

 _Damnit._

.

.

.

.

 ** _BEHIND PAIN_**

.

.

.

.

 ***Thunder and rain slowly discontinues as the diverse group begins to drive away from Kentai*** A van driving at the speed of 55 miles per hour. The vehicle is plopped with various different people from different states. The van has two young adults in the back, a young boy in the middle and then a middle aged woman driving and a older aged man in the passenger seat. Yes, I am one of the 'young adults' in the back of the van. I realized how 'lonely' I am in this world. Look at me, I am writing to myself. In a journal, not knowing if someone might read this one day.. or not. I'm Ellie, one of the young adult girls in the back of the van. The other girl sitting next to me is Clementine. She is 21, or at least that's what she told me. I'm at least 19 years old. It's crazy how I've been keeping up with the small details of my life... especially living in this crazy f*cked up world. I am more driven, and fearless... or at least that's how I feel. From what I've gathered up from Clementine so far, is that she is more 'concealing' and strong. I've became good friends with her by just talking to her like a normal teenage girl. Aahh, it feels good. It feels good to have fun once in awhile. Especially in this crazy world. The boy in the mid section of the van is AJ. The young boy who is Clementine's 'favorite'. She protects him with her soul. At least, what I've saw back there in Kentai. The woman that's driving this van is Shelly. She is very f*cking sexy for a woman like her. Good grief man, you know what a bisexual woman like me could kill to make 'love' towards a woman like her? EVERYTHING! I'm surprised she ain't dead yet. Usually the whole... 'sexy chicks die first?' or at least that's what I've read in comic books. I have a lot of questions to ask. Of course, who really is Shelly? Why does she got a curvy figure and looks like she can kick my ass? But that's just life right there for ya. The man in the front passenger seat is... Joel. My old man that I look up too... A lot. We've been through thick and thin together. I'm surprised he hasn't given up on life yet. I'm surprised I haven't either. It doesn't matter now though.

 _Who is Joel and Ellie? What's their story? How'd they get into Kentai? Well I got the answers to that._

If you didn't already know my name is Ellie. I'm currently 19 years old. I've even been keeping track ever since this whole bullsh*t with the apocalypse happened. The man who's been with me ever since I was 14 years old is Joel. An old dude who never gives up on living despite what happens. This world is a curse that I can't break. It sucks but you live and you learn.

 _So who is Joel and Ellie?_

That question is a hard one to explain. Me and Joel have been together since 2017, the journey was painful since Joel and I weren't in good terms when we first met.

But the main question is, _How'd they end up in Kentai?_

.

It was a breezy cold night in Bill's Town, Massachusetts. Joel and I have been traveling ever since the 'breakout' from the hospital. Me and him hasn't made a stop since that day... but that was a long time ago...

Let's just say, an old friend we used to have, screwed us over. 'Marlene', the leader of the fireflies group. Or used to be.

Anyways I guess we'll save that conversation for another time. Meanwhile now, we're stuck in Bill's Town with no supplies. Lemme guess, 'How'd you get to Massachusetts without no supplies?', Well when you deal with walkers, infected and hunters... It's a little hard.

Joel and I have been traveling north because of the situations of fireflies 'old leader' dead. Or at least that was what Joel thought. Ever since we've left from the hospital, Joel has been having "nightmares" now. It's been like paranoia to him. It took us a little bit to travel all the way up north with his dilemma. More like years.

 _But now something finally changes... but how did we get here though?..._

"Joel... Joel." I said while kicking my feet towards the ground. No response, figures.

"Joel. Joel!" No reply at all. The wind was gushing from the south-end of the town. Bill's Town was pretty evasive, it looked mysterious. The place felt like anyone could come and take you out, but the town was empty though.

"JO-"

"Just save it Ellie damn! What is it you want?!" Joel yelled.

"Damn, you don't have to yell. We don't know if there are any walkers nearby. Plus I just wanted to know if you are still okay? You seem.. crazed.." I replied with worry expression. Joel doesn't seem like his normal self anymore. It's pretty weird because he was always acting like a narcissist.

"Yeah.. I'm fine. You need to worry about yourself now. My old age shouldn't hold you back. Your young, it doesn't matter if we live in a crazy world like this. Don't let your young age go to waste." Joel replied in a softer tone. He seemed serious but sad though.

"Look, no one ever said I was holding myself back because of you. I'm worried because with this weird depression you hav-" interrupted by Joel again.

"I'm not depressed okay? Damnit. You don't have to bring this up now. We're stuck in the middle of this dumb f*cking town with no medkits or food. We need to find that camp that I was talking about." Joel responded.

"F*cking hell Joel! Don't pin point this whole damn problem on me again! You know you haven't been your full narcissistic self because of this dumb paranoia of being 'chased' by the fireflies!" I yelled with anger in my voice. I knew I had to tell him whether he liked it or not.

"I... I never pin pointed this situation towards you... you keep worrying about me for no reason!" Joel replied.

"What the f*ck Joel? Don't bullsh*t me you gray haired man-slut! You know why we almost got killed back in Tennessee over a bloater fight! And the time when we got attacked by a stranger because you were too much in your feelings! So don't act like I can't get mad for no reason! I don't even know why were here anyways. You know going all the way to Massachusetts is uncertain. But yet you are still persistent about this! Do you really think this group of bandits are going help us kill all of the fireflies?! NO! I keep telling you Joel! We need to get to another civilization down north but no!" I responded with a deep tone.

"Look at you girl! I basically raised you and now with a little more age, you think you can yell and talk down at me all you want! Shut up! I'm going to this group mainly because I heard Tommy said he's allies with this community! And I trust him for that! Plus you know we couldn't take out every firefly back at the hospital! So don't say that bullsh*t to my face!" Joel cried out with tension in his voice. I knew it, Joel really was paranoid about the whole 'Marlene' situation. But what changed his mind all of a sudden though? After the breakout from the hospital 2 years ago, me and Joel made an important promise. He was clearly okay until one night after a couple of weeks from the breakout incident. I don't know but this arguement ended quickly, because a group of clickers were getting impatient.

..

 _An old abandoned building next to the center of the town was making noise all of a sudden. We assumed it was a walker. But no._ The door enclosing the old building, was wide open while a bunch of clickers started wailing out. The clickers outbreak definitely caught our attention.

Me and Joel looked at each other and pulled out our weapons. This situation wasn't the first to happen to us, this whole trip was a nightmare full of unwanted surprises. Me and Joel knew we would talk about this conversation later on, but for now we had trouble to deal with.

Joel usually attracts the attention of a herd and then I slowly kill one by one with my long bow. Clicker's can't see at all but they can hear though. With that distraction, killing them with a bow is the most safest way to take them out, while not getting attacked by them. I pulled out my long bow and I noticed that I only have 3 arrows left.

"Damnit!" I mumbled under my breathe. Knowing that I can potentially get us in danger. Looking at Joel, he had his firecrackers in his hand, ready for my attack to faze out. I wanted to alarm him that I don't have enough arrows to take out the group of clickers. There were at least 5 or 6 clickers in the group, I knew for a fact that if I shouted or said anything, we would have been dead.

The group of clickers were getting closer towards us. I waved my hand at Joel, he was on the other side of the group of clickers.

He looked at me. I waved my hand in the air, showing him that I only have 3 more arrows left.

"Sh*t!" Joel screamed. That caught the herd of clicker's attention.

 _"Y_ _ou dumbass!" As I thought in my head, while reaching for my small backpack, and looked for my molotov cocktail. I couldn't find it._

"Damnit! Joel! Run!" I screamed back at him, with half of the clickers were distracted on both of us, I knew I had to fight for real this time. Before I could even lay my hand on my rifle, two molotov cocktails came out of nowhere in the air. It landed on the group of clickers, and of course it burned them to death.

Then there it was... standing a tall-bearded hispanic man with a gray coat. He was on top of the building next to us.

"C'MON! ARE Y'ALL JUST GUNNA STAND THERE? FOLLOW ME!" shouted the tall man on the building. I looked from across, _I didn't see Joel at all. I guess he left before the clickers got killed._

"Okay!" I shouted with a response. The man on top of the roof nodded his head, showing that he got my response. I looked around and heard a screech from a far.

"Damnit! More Walkers? Never mind that, I need to get the hell out of here." I mumbled under my breath. With making sure I didn't leave any of my items, I fled the scene without anymore noise.

As I started running towards the direction to the camp, I realized I haven't had this moment in awhile. This is the moment I feel more better about myself. A moment where I'm kind of alone... _I guess._

So many passed buildings as I ran towards my destination. _This camp better be worth of what Joel's intentions was. This place better be more comfortable than Tommy's place. Even though Joel said that this camp is okay in Tommy's eyes. I think. I hope so._

 **After 5 minutes passed, I finally left Bill's Town.** I was already sweating really hard, but to be honest I haven't had a shower in years. Running ain't my forte, but I needed to get to this 'camp' as soon as possible. The outer gates of Bill's Town had a forest nearby, and of course I saw a bunch of tents too.

"Yes! The camp! Finally the camp! I wonder how Joel's slow ass is hol'n up.. and how did that bearded man get on top of a roof?" I questioned as I started running towards the forest with the tents.

I started running towards the forest area and then black screen popped out of nowhere. **_What the f*ck?_**

 _"What in the world?" or "Did someone kidnap me?" What?_

Slowly opened my eye lids, I felt nauseous. My vision was blurred, but I did see two male-looking figures looking at me.

"Do you think you over did this? Her friend seems pissed." said the male-looking figure to the right of me.

"Who cares? She should have never entered the danger zone." said the one to the left of me. Then they finally looked at me.

"Oh sh*t! She's awake! I'll go notify her friend! Don't do anything stupid Laybo!" said the man to the left of me.

"Hah. That's funny, your the one who knocked her out."

"Never mind that, I'll be right back!" shouted from the man to the left of me. The dude ran away, I assumed he was tryna "notify" Joel, since they were talking about me anyways. The man that ran away to notify Joel, called this man next to me, "Laybo", I assumed that was his name as well.

"Hey? You awake? Sorry about all this, I didn't mean to guide you into the danger zone." said the man in front of me. I rubbed my eyes to clear my blurriness. I felt like a camera trying to focus. Then I finally saw the man that saved me from the group of clickers.

"Oh... It's you again. Wow, I never thought I was going to make it." I said while rubbing my eyes again. I looked around and I realized I was in a tent. I was laying on a tent cot, next to me, was a table with a medkit on top of it, and a pile of other various supplies.

"Oh uh... I pardon my manners.. My name is **Laybo**." The bearded latino man said while grinning with a smile. The fact that he said, "manners", was the most stupidiest sh*t I ever heard in years.

"Hahahaha!" I laughed with joyful tone in my voice. I haven't felt this much joy in a long time. I couldn't take Laybo seriously however, I did felt like I disrespected him.

"Uhh... Was there something I said... or?..." Laybo questioned with a confused look.

"Oh, It was nothing. The reason why I laughed so hard is because... you said 'manners'. Like any of that bullsh*t matters nowadays."

"Well, I couldn't just be impolite to a beautiful lady like you.." Laybo said with a gesture of gratitude. _A beautiful lady 'like me'? What the hell is this guy going off about? F*ckin' pervert._

"Sorry to burst your bubble... uh.. Laybo? is it? but um, I ain't no... lady..." I said, trying to say this the most nicest way I can.

"Ugh... Nevermind." said Laybo with a change of attitude. _That was weird. Now the atmosphere felt awkward._

"Anyways, Let's just ignore what I said... What was it again? Ellie? Your friend was chanting your name not too long ago." Laybo said with an attitude.

"Uh.. yeah it's Ellie. Sorry to piss you off." I replied.

"Okay. That's all I need to hear. No more talk." Laybo said with a depressing voice. I can tell he really does have a spanish accent. He seemed mad since I kind of killed his mood. Well I'm not no Juliet to his Romeo, so he shouldn't be so... open minded about his feelings. This ain't no f*cking cliche romance story. I can still get more women than he can, and cut a man's d**k off.

"Wow, did I say something wrong to ya? Laybo?" I questioned him in a deep tone.

"No. Leave me alone. Look, Ellie? My brother is going to get your friend. We'll explain everything once he gets here, I'm sure your confused right now." Laybo said while crossing his arms on his chest. The night was still young, I can tell I was knocked out for a bit, but enough til morning though.

"What Laybo? Did I turn you... off?" I questioned him with a devious threat.

Laybo rolled his eyes all the way towards me. "What the fu-" with loud footsteps interrupting his sentence. I lifted my body up from the cot that I was laying on.

"Oww!" I screamed while noticing my throat and my back, throbbing with pain. I looked ahead of me, and saw Joel and another hispanic man next to him.

"Joel!" I said with joy. Joel seemed mellow as usual.

"Hi, I'm glad you didn't die." said Joel while rubbing his left eye lid.

"Damn, hah. Zero f*cks given." said the man standing next to Joel.

"Anyways, Ellie. I need you to get anything you need and get ready to travel next morning." Joel said with a serious look.

"Wait what? We just got here Joel!" I responded back.

"Look, I need to do something... I-I can't say it right now.. but I might need to leave after I do it..." Joel replied back at me.

"Oh! Before y'all continue your debacle talk. I forgot to introduce myself, I'm **GeeCo**. And no need to tell me your name, your friend Joel here made a whole tantrum about it." said the man named GeeCo standing next to Joel.

"Okay? Nice to meet you? Wait, Joel made an tantrum? That's new..." I responded. Laybo and GeeCo looked at each other, and then GeeCo left the tent.

"Ugh.. That's another issue I'll explain later.. anyways I'm going trust that you do as I SAY. I mean it. You are to obey all of my commands until we get to my REAL destination, Okay? OKAY?" Joel said with a deep tone. The awkward silence sat in. Of course I didn't want to say anything, the man made me go all the way to Boston for nothing! Laybo walked outside of the tent, standing in front of it.

"ELLIE? DID YOU HEAR WHAT I SAID?!" Joel shouted while walking closer towards me. I didn't reply at all, Joel thinks he can get anything he wants.

*A loud slap hits* "DO YOU HEAR ME?" yelled Joel while slapping his hand across my face. The pain started throbbing from my face.

"Jeez.. My back, my throat... and now my face?... You sack of sh*t..." I mumbled under my breath while rubbing my left cheek.

I spat in Joel's face and got up from my cot. Joel sighed and left the tent. Laybo proceeded back to the tent.

"Well... that was... something.." Laybo replied.

"Shut the f*ck up." I said while grabbing the medkit from the table.

"Look, Joel is right... you guys are NOT safe here. My... or Our leader of this camp community will not like newcomers okay? So I need you and Joel to leave tomorrow morning." said Laybo with a serious look.

"What the f*ck?! Are you serious? We just got here! We're not leaving! I don't know why Joel would... Oh my gawd... I can't take this dumbsh-" I said while getting interrupted by a tan ebony woman walking outside in the dark.

 _Who the hell is her? She looks familiar._

"Uhh... Are you okay?... Ellie?..." Laybo questioned.

"Oh uh... Nothing.. I get what you mean, you want us to leave. Alright I'll leave with Joel in the morning."

"Uhhh... huhh.. You seem willing to do so all of a sudden... You got something under your sleeve? Well never mind that question. Just don't try anything stupid... I would regret it if I were you. Anyways, Imma leave you be for the rest of the night. I wish things were different because I would love for you to meet some of the people here." Laybo responded.

"Uh yeah, same here. You guys seem chill for a community in Boston. Other than that 'knock-out' from earlier." I replied back.

"Alright, seeya... Ellie." Laybo said while walking out of the tent. It seems almost too unreal for this to happen. First, paranoia from Joel. Then the years of traveling to this place... we have to leave... Something is going on for sure.

 ** _I think._**

.

.

.

.

.

 ***Another day, another fight.*** It was a cold morning in Boston, the temperature seems just right for a cold morning. I woke up with a small sliver revolver on my chest. That's weird. I looked to my right side of my cot, noticing a plate full of food on the table.

"Whoa, food!" I cried with joy. I also saw my small backpack on the table as well. I figured either Joel or Laybo were being 'nice', figures as much.

"Oh yeah that's right! We've gotta f*cking leave today! Great." I said while grabbing a piece of meat from the plate of food.

"What the hell is this? Elk? Deer?" looking at the plate and then back at my hand, I ate the mysterious meat. Then I got up and started to assemble myself for departure.

"This is trash. Joel making us come all the way here, and then leaving? I wanna beat his old ass right now.." I mumbled under my breath while grabbing a piece of bread from the plate.

 ***A loud thump embarks near the camp*** Sirens started to air out.

"What the hell?! What's going on?" I shouted while running outside of my tent. There it was, a large pack of bloaters near the gate of the camp. The sirens were attracting walkers as well.

"WHAT THE HELL?! JOEL! SH*T." I screamed. Why not? There's a loud ass siren airing out, bloaters everywhere, nowhere to find Joel at, and people all over the camp getting bitten all of a sudden. What the actual sh*t is going on?! I don't know.

I quickly ran to my tent and grabbed everything I left in there. "Okay... uh... I got my weapons and my medkits... okay!... i think i got everything.." I said in a rushed tone.

"WAHHWHWAAHH!" wailed a Clicker.

Oh sh*t.

I unsheathed my knife from my pocket. "Take this you f*cker!" I screamed while slamming the knife on the side of the clicker's skull. The clicker dropped dead on the ground.

"Phew! Alright, let's get the f*ck out of here!" I said while walking out of my tent. As I continued to walk, another wail from a small group of walkers came behind from the tent. "No... No. No No! NO!" I yelled knowing the walkers were enclosing nearby. Another group of infected came from the other side.  
"Damnit... I gotta use it..." I said while reaching my small backpack. There it was, the most valuable thing in this planet. _CeeSick, 'More like CeeSh*t.'_

At least that's what the consumers of nowadays say...

I brought out my last source of saving my ass. The lighter that's known for imitating a walker. I popped the cap open and grabbed one of my weed sticks.

I quickly ran back into the tent, I was cornered anyways.

"Here goes nothing..."

*Click* I slowly put my stick in the lighter.

 ** _pain._**

 ** _hate._**

 ** _love._**

 ** _vibes._**

The small group of walkers immediately came in the tent. _But they couldn't notice my presence._ I couldn't feel anything. My vision was blurry, I felt like I was high again.

 _But this felt way more worse than weed._

 _I slowly felt dizzy and nauseous. I couldn't speak. My head was aching. What the heck is going on. "I feel like a pre-schooler! MOMMY!"_

 ** _Then I saw a beautiful black screen again._**

 _"MOMMY! MOMMY! MOMMY! MOMMY! MOMMY! MOMMY! MOMMY! MOMMY!"_

 _"WAKE UP! ELLIE WAKE UP!"_

I slowly opened up my eye lids, and saw that I was in a rusty truck in the passenger seat, next to Joel while he was driving.

"What? OH GOD!" I screamed while noticing my weird urge to use the bathroom now.

"What?! You know you should be thanking me... I nearly got killed trying to save your ass back there.. Looking half-drunk and all.. You've been weird as crap lately... wait, did you use the CeeSick on your weed sticks?!" Joel questioned me with a deep tone.

Joel immediately stopped his truck. I already knew what I had to do, I jumped out the truck and ran towards the forest nearby the road.

Joel waited for me in the truck, "So how's the sh*t going for ya Ellie?" said Joel while waiting in the car.

"Here! I got an old jacket you can use to wipe!" shouted Joel while he threw his jacket towards the forest.

 _If you were too stupid to realize what I was doing, I am taking a sh*t._

Once I was done, I walked back to truck. I hopped back into the truck, I realized this was the first time I took CeeSick in awhile.

Joel was looking at me weirdly. "What? You horny you old man?"

"Hahaha, wow your hilarious kiddo." Joel chuckled. "Look, I need to tell you something." Joel questioned me.

"Man I'm tired of this... but what is it?.." I replied. "I was the one who aired out the sirens back at the camp. Also, the real reason why I wanted to leave is... GeeCo... and Laybo? they were _**Fireflies**_." said Joel. "What? Is this all true?" I questioned him. "Yes, it is. I knew you were gonna be mad anyways, but I didn't want to be unsafe."

"Wait, weren't they gunna be fireflies anyways? Since Tommy is one as well?" I questioned him. "No, they were the only fireflies there. That means something was up, and I know the rest were bandits. I know their leader is pissed at me anyways. So I decided to leave. Those fireflies were stalking us the whole time." Joel replied.

"How can you say that? Do you have proof? Ugh, why didn't you tell me this before hand Joel?"

"I didn't know until after the whole, 'rescue' from Laybo back there." Joel responded.

"Huh.. I honestly want to beat the sh*t out of you right now but I can't so... I'm tired." I said while laying my head back on the passenger seat.

"Wait, how'd you get this truck?" I questioned him while turning my head towards him.

"Long story... either ways get some rest... Wait didn't you already sleep well? Don't tell you've been smoking weed at late nights now..." Joel said with a discerned look.

"Ha, I don't think I can smoke weed in a public community anyways... I did get some sleep. That CeeSick junk made me tired now."

"Welp, get some rest then, were not done with this adventure yet." Joel replied back.

He was right.

 _I haven't even realized that we were traveling back to the direction where we came from._

 _It's sucks to even feel like were being chased, but we were._

 _I know there is a lot of questions you wanna ask... but were gonna have to save that for a later time._

 ** _Yup, we traveled and traveled until we got to Kentai, Oklahoma. 4 years. Yes, it took us 4 years to get to Kentai. Even after that,_**

 ** _the bandits from Boston were still ahead of us._** _But how? I don't know. Soon, we'll found out how._

 **But that's how we got to Kentai and encountered Clementine and the others.**

 _But wait... Why did Joel beat up Ryonna though?_

 _ ***Thunder storms, rain pours down even harder* This was the events that took place a little bit after Clementine took a nap.**_

"Hey Joel! I finally found a hut!" I hollered at Joel while walking towards a small hut up ahead.

"Get your weapons ready, anything can happen." Joel insisted while walking behind me.

It was raining lightly, I could see someone's footsteps embarked on the ground.

"SShh! Up ahead Joel!" I said while hollering to Joel to stop, and be alerted for anything. I pulled out my gun and made sure I was ready for anything.

"Hey! If your in there come out!" I shouted. No response. I walked up towards the hut.

I started coughing again. Yes I have strep throat because worldly temperatures from traveling.

*SMACK!*

 _A loud slap came out of nowhere_ , "Joel?!" I turned around and saw an old woman on top Joel trying to strangle him.

"JOEL!" I screamed. "NO ELLIE! DO NOT SHOOT!" Joel screamed while engaging the old woman on his back.

 _ **The atmosphere changes again. "There it is again." I thought in my mind. Joel's presence felt like death himself reaping for souls. It felt uncomfortable.**_

 _Why do I feel like I've felt this feeling before? I don't know._

Then there it was, an old man with a strength like a truck, beating an old woman to the ground.

 ** _That's how it started, that's when Joel's happy attitude changed back to were he was, angry and sad at the same time._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

...

"Wow, so... that's what happened huh?" Clementine responded.

"Yeah, I'd figure I'll let ya know what happened about me and why Joel was pounding on your friend... Ryonna." I replied back. There was a brief moment of silence. It seems like Clementine wanted to sink in over what she had just heard. While that happened, I turned to the back of the van and looked for the can opener and one of the cold beans in the chest. I popped the can open and used my fingers to grab an handful of cold wet beans. Clementine looked at me as soon as I did that.

"Dude. Why are you eating a can of beans with your dirty hands?" Clementine questioned with a confused look. As if I didn't know that my hands weren't already dirty.

"Your not my parent so back the hell off of me." I responded to her with a deep tone. She looked at me with a disgusted facial expression. "I guess... don't get mad when you get strep throat again.." She replied.

"Hey Ellie, I got a question." Clementine asked. I looked at Clementine.

"Yeah, gimme a second.. sorry." I replied back. "Fair enough." She responded back. I felt like I made it awkward but I don't know why... the mood felt weird.

The dark night was enclosing soon, We haven't stopped at all since the departure of Kentai. I was wondering how Joel and Shelly were doing in the front. I saw AJ still asleep, and Joel talking to Shelly. They seem like they were enjoying their conversation. I looked back at Clementine and I decided to answer her question.

"Hey Clem... that question you asked... what was it again?"

Clementine looked back at me. "Huh? Oh, yeah... I never really told you the question anyways, but that question... I forgot to tell you about what happened 5 years ago... About this girl... this girl named... Jessebel..." Clementine said in a softer tone.

"Huh? Who's Jessebel? Isn't that the girl that died right in front of Ryonna? Or at least that's what you've told me."

"Welp, yeah. But I didn't tell you the whole story of her... and I was wondering if you wanted to know or not..." Clementine said in a muggy tone. _Then I realized she was serious._

 _.._

 _Jessebel. The girl that almost got AJ killed 5 years ago with Ryonna and Clementine in it. From what Clem told me, the reason why Ryonna, AJ and her splitted up, is because of "Jessebel". Apparently, she was an 9 year old girl... 5 years ago... she appeared out of nowhere after Ryonna, AJ and Clem met after a couple of weeks. Jessebel was wearing a white dirty dress with black boots, at least from what Clem told me. She also told me that she was a very shy and quiet, but she should could talk unlike AJ. She looked white and had long dark blonde hair, she never really showed any emotions. Clementine said she didn't trust her... but Ryonna thought differently.._

 _Ryonna was open to her, it wasn't surprising... I just thought it was her weakness. She didn't care, she didn't want anyone dying. Long story short, That's when... That's when Clementine told me also that Jessebel ended up using Ryonna for her own good. Clem, AJ and Ryonna were all just traveling... and then... that's when Jessebel had a gun pointing at AJ's head. Clementine said she knew all along that she couldn't trust anyone. Ryonna was confused and then she didn't know what to do. Jessebel threaten anybody who tried moving closer towards her. She had AJ spooked for sure. Then all of sudden, A huge pack of Clickers came out of nowhere. They weren't concerned of where they came from... they were concerned about the situation at hand. Jessebel grabbed AJ with her while pointing the gun at his head. She started to go backwards, knowing what she was doing she looked like she was trying to move closer to the group of Clickers. Clem said she wasn't gonna let that happen. Ryonna was in shock, she never uses any weapon at all to kill. Ryonna was always an pacifist. She only killed zombies, nothing else. Clementine told me that she survived all this without killing at least one human person. Clem said Jessebel was trying to get the group of clickers attention. As soon as they got near the group of clickers, Clem shot her hand with the gun pointing at AJ... Yeah, I'm surprised too... How'd she shoot Jessebel without getting AJ killed?... Well it's because Clem said that she never had the guts to kill anyways. As soon as she shot her hand.. the clickers came running towards Jessebel... that's when they took her down and started eating her up... That was it...that's when Ryonna started running towards AJ. She took AJ and fled the scene. Clem said she started running after her but then a bloater came out of nowhere. 'She didn't have a choice.. It was either kill or be killed...' Clem said she realized she wasn't ready for a oversized zombie. So, she left the other way... and then she never saw Ryonna and AJ until now after the whole Kentai incident... Surprising huh? Yeah._

 ***Dark of the night arises*** It was getting dark, I could see all the walkers walking alongside the road. Up ahead we were close to 'Kaan', A town that Shelly mentioned awhile back about when I first met her, I can tell that Shelly was low on gas anyways. The forest that was next to us seemed like it was never going to end. It always looked like it was never ending anyways. I closed my eye lids twice, wondering this story that Clem told me was... weird.

"So yeah... That's it." Clementine said while closing her journal book.

"Wow, so it all makes sense now huh?" I replied.

"Yeah, I feel bless that AJ's okay now but I hope nothing really happe-" Clementine said as she got interrupted by Shelly and Joel in the front. What was going on I thought. Why Shelly interrupt Clem all of sudden... Well it certainly got me and Clem's attention.

"Hey y'all!" Shelly shouted from the front.

"What going on Shelly?... Joel?" I questioned them.

"Welp there's a restroom stop place up ahead near the forest treeline. It's a little still far away but were getting closer though. But I swear I saw someone near the place though.." Joel responded back. With all this confusion, I looked up ahead. I did see a small restroom stop place... but I didn't see anyone there though... That's when the _atmosphere changed again_.. The same feeling I felt when I met Clementine. _What's going on? Why do I feel this way? Is... I-Is something going to happen?_ All these thoughts man... Its too much for me. I looked at Clem.

"Do you feel it too?" I said with a serious tone. Clementine looked back at me.

"Yeah, I do. It feels **familiar**." She replied back. _Familiar? What does she mean by that?_

With the whole group in the van, me and Clem grabbed our weapons. We didn't know what this feeling was... but to me it felt like 'fear'.

"Hey Shelly and Joel, do y'all feel this?" I hollered to them.

"Feel what Ellie?" Shelly responded.

"This feeling... I-I can't explain it..." I replied back.

"Are you serious? Knock that sh*t off Ellie." Joel said.

"Joel I'm not f*cking with you right now! I'm serious! It feels like something BAD is going to happen! Clem feels it too!" I said with a deep tone.

"Yeah I agree with Ellie right now... We should be alerted when ready." Clem said while grabbing her heavy rifle from the back of the van.

"Are y'all serious right now? You guys need to get some rest, y'all hallicinatin-"

"WE'RE NOT PLAYING RIGHT NOW!" Clemmy yelled while interrupting Shelly. Joel and Shelly looked at each other with a serious facial expression.

"Alright. What are y'all afraid of?" Joel replied. A loud engine screeched from the forest. _The atmosphere felt dense all of a sudden._

"Did you hear that? I knew it! Something is going on!" I said with joy, knowing that this wasn't the time to be happy. Everyone knew a vehicle of some sort was coming from the forest, we were now alerted. The vehicle sounded far away from us but it also seemed like it was following us.

"Damn! How is that vehicle driving through all that forest terrain?!" Shelly yelled.

"I don't know but were ready for anything to happen." Clementine responded.

Then that was when it happened. A small rabbit hopped on the open road.

"Oh sh*t! Watch out Shelly!" Joel cried while noticing the small animal on the road.

 _Then I saw it. I knew it..._

"NO! KEEP DRIVING DON'T STO-" It was too late I thought... why would I even try to stop this from happening? Yeah, I tried alarming Shelly to keep driving because the rabbit on the road was a trick to fail us...

Out of nowhere a white truck with a red hood rammed our van.

..

You'd think that this would kill all of us.. welp, your wrong if you were thinking that. My head started to ache.

I couldn't feel anything... I don't know what's going on. Oh yeah, I'm half dead. I think. Or I'm dreaming right now.

I tried opening my eyes... I saw everything side ways. This wasn't the first time I got into a car accident. I didn't think I can still breathe through all of that... but since I did, I know the pain ain't over.

I finally opened my eyes and saw that the van was laying on the side of it. With the engine still on, I saw Shelly's unconscious body on top of Joel. 'Ew', I thought in my mind. Joel was knocked out as well. It seemed like the front of the van was damaged. I didn't see AJ at all. The window in the front was broken. So that's how AJ got out? I looked around again and I saw that Clementine was trying to get out of her seat belt. I also noticed that Clem knew AJ was gone as well. I didn't know where he was but I knew Clem wasn't gonna sit there and do nothing.

"C-Clem? What the hell? Where's AJ?"

"I KNOW! I'm trying to get out of this seat belt but its jammed in!" Clementine said while trying to get out of her seat belt. I noticed that the front window of the van was broken, so I decided to do the same thing that Clem was doing. Luckily my seat belt wasn't jammed in, I got out of my seat easily.

"Damnit, you got out easily huh? Here, Take my weapon and go find AJ quickly! I'll try to get out while you go do that." Clementine said while handing me her rifle.

"Wait find AJ? Clem, I don't think you know this but.. um... those people who rammed us seemed like they wanted to kill us.." I said while whispering to her ear.

"Just go!" Clementine yelled without giving a crap what I just said. Clem gave me her extra clip for her rifle. I reloaded the heavy rifle and started to climb out of the van. It was a little hard since the van was rammed sideways. Once I got out of the van through the front window, I proceeded to see who rammed our vehicle down.

 _Then I saw a person._

"Hi cutie!" A blonde haired girl said while aiming a pistol at my head. The girl that was pointing the gun at my forehead had a squeaky high-pitched voice. She looked like a pre-teen to me. She had on a dirty white dress with big black boots on her feet as well. It look like there was 'blood' on the white dress that she was wearing. I saw the whole aftermath of this dumb collision. Our van on the other side of the road from the forest, laid sideways on the ground. Then a big white truck with a red hood on it and two hunters sitting inside of it. The blonde haired girl had hazel brown eyes, she had beautiful eyes for a young teenager.

 _Then I saw AJ behind her._

"What the?! AJ? What are you doing with AJ?" I yelled with a vigorous tone.

"Wow, your pretty freaking rude for a dark red haired girl. I was only trying to say 'hello', rude b*tch." The blonde haired girl said in an angered tone. I saw cockiness in her eyes. She seemed like she is one of those brats.

"I'm not going to ask you again you anorexic looking slut!" I replied back with a furious tone. Yes, I said anorexic. The girl looked like she hasn't eaten in weeks and her skin was really pale.

"You know? I'm going to ignore what you said." She replied.

"Yeah because you probably don't know what 'anorexic' means anyways." I said with a chuckle.

"Oh what? Did Joel tell you what that means then?..." She replied back, but this time I knew she mean't business. Wait, Joel? How'd she know his name? I saw two missing fingers on her left hand. Then I realized who I was talking too.

"What the fu-, Wait? How'd you know who Jo-" I said but getting interrupted by her.

"Let's just save that for another time!... Ellie.. we all know your bullsh*t won't last for long.." She said with deep tone.

"First of all you shroomed haired sonuvabit-"

"It doesn't matter Ellie! I know your feelings right now! You feel angered! I understand, so let's free those emotions for another time, plus your sexy ass hell! What can a girl like me get a beautiful skin tone like yours! Oh wait! we don't have the time for that do we? Haha! now would you tell Clementine I said 'hello cutie pie!' and tell her that her breasts are magnificent! now c'mon AJ!...bye!" The hazel-brown eyed girl said while holding AJ's hand. I couldn't even do nothing about it anyways, she was walking backwards towards the truck while still aiming the pistol at my head. There was so many emotions and thoughts I can say right now! but I can't since this now just happened.

 _Who is she? How does she know me and Joel's name? Why was she acting like a pervert all of a sudden? Why'd she seem like an adult but she looked like she was 13 years old? I don't know._

She hopped in the truck with AJ then she started to leave the area. As soon as she started to leave the premises, she rolled the window down.

"By the way Ellie! the name for me is 'Bella'..." She said with a deep voice while exiting the area. She started to head towards where we came from, which was Kentai. Why'd she decide to go to Kentai? I don't know. I looked around with confusion, why is this happening I thought? Why'd she take AJ and I couldn't do nothing about it? I know Clementine and the others are going to be more mad than I am. I looked at Clem coming the crashed van, she seemed sad. I assumed that she heard 'everything' that was said between me and 'Bella'.

"Hey.. Clem... I'm so sorry... I..."

"Look, I know your sorry and all but that's not gonna cut it. I don't care... First Ryonna? Now AJ? Why?!... The more important thing right now is that another herd is coming from the forest. And now... Our van is crashed. and... why is she here?! I thought she was dead?! Why in the world is she alive?" Clementine said in a frustrated tone.

"Who is she? Wait a minute... JESSEBEL?!" I shouted. Now this makes sense. Jessebel, the girl who showed up to Clem, AJ and Ryonna throughout their adventure. 5 years ago, the girl named Bella is Jessebel. This is all what Clem told me.

"Wait why is she here then? I thought you said she died?" I questioned Clementine.

"I don't know! I don't know! all I do know is that what ever happened to her 5 years back didn't kill her and now there's a damn good reason why she is back.. especially now you know why she took AJ." Clem responded. Why is she even alive? I don't know. Did all what Clem told me was the truth? I don't know. All I do know that she is alive and we don't need focus on her right now.

"DAMNIT! AJ!" Clementine screamed while slamming her fists on the van. That certainly got the herd of walkers attention.

"Damnit all the hell Clem your attracting walkers!" I yelled back at her.

"AJ...he's gone for good now..." Clem said while dropping to the floor on her knees. It looked like she wanted to give up on life now. With Joel and Shelly still knocked out, the walker's were enclosing nearby. There was no time to grieve, especially with our lives at risk. I certainly didn't want to give up, especially what I really wanted to do.

Clementine slowly got up from her knees and looked at me with an serious expression.

"Hey Ellie."

"Yes Clem what is it? The walkers are coming closer!"

"Do you trust me?" Clem said with a deep tone.

"Yeah I trust you.. little bit." I replied.

"That's fine because I feel the same way.." Clem replied back. The walkers were already on our attention, Clem dug in her pocket and found a small bag of firecrackers.

"Imma throw these at the other direction." Clementine said while throwing the bag of firecrackers at the other side of the road. Before the herd got closer, the attention of the herd was now reverted. That gave us a little of time to leave.

"Okay... that's fine... I guess?"

"Before we go... seriously Ellie... I'm going to try to find AJ... will you join me and help me find him?" She questioned me. I took a second to think about it.

"Yes. I've got your back. As along as you make it up to me." I responded back.

"Okay, I promise I won't forget that." Clem replied back.

"I promise that I won't let you down. Clemmy."

"Team?" Clem said while clenching her fists towards me. She seemed like she wanted me to bump her fist to make this adventure happen. I guess.

"Yeah, team." I said while fist bumping her. I know this seems stupid since I've got my own endeavors but I think Clementine is very useful and reliable. So, I can trust her for the time being. Plus, I'd like to bang her and Shelly. I know I sound like a pervert but I like woman, so what gives?

"For one thing I do agree on with Bella.. is that your rack is a killa!" I replied in a joyful tone.

"W-What?! The hell? your indecent as sh*t Ellie!" Clem said with embarrassment while blushing.

"Hahaha! Your so gullible Clem!" I said while laughing. Then a loud screech coming from the herd of walkers nearby.

"Oh sh*t." I said while calming down from my laughter. I knew they were distracted for only a time period.

"You ready Ellie? We got to get our stuff and get ready to go, and of course wake Shelly and Joel up." Clementine said while taking her rifle from my hands.

"Uh.. yeah." I said while looking at the herd near us. Wow... time does fly by... so quick.

.

 _After all... in this world... it's either kill... or be killed... there's no complaining to that statement... unless you want to give up on life. With Bloaters, Infected, Walkers, Clickers, and many more... you can't take it easy and rest. Fireflies... that's another problem. What else can you do?... Kill or be killed. You have to leave all the **pain behind.**_

 ** _Ellie and Clementine_** _find that statement to be very helpful... in most situations... or very bad. The narration of both of them was to see their stories before the collisions of their fates collide. Who knows what might happen to them?.. all you should know that there is no pain... yes, **no pain left behind**...yet._

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _BEHIND PAIN_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

* * *

 **EDIT:** **_So... How's that chapter? Good or Bad? Were you happy or sad? No? I don't know. Lemme know by REVIEWING IT PLEASE? Thanks. Next chapter will officially start the actual plot of the story._**


	4. Chapter 4

**EDIT** **: _WASSUPPP! It's been a minute.. I have to say, this took me awhile to even process through.. but I did it! I hope y'all enjoy this one! This chapter is probably the hardest I've ever done so far. Review it and lemme know your thoughts, I'm trying to become a better writer by getting your thoughts on my work. Chapter 5 won't be out for awhile but I hope you understand that. Enjoy._**

* * *

.

 _"What was that?"_

 _*The birds chirped on a sunny Saturday morning*_

 _"Oh. It's just another beautiful day."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _It was a bright day for a shanty town in Illinois. Everything seemed perfect for a Saturday. Every weekend, I always had my laundry basket filled with dirty clothes. Even on a week with no work to do._

 _I usually worked 12 hours a day and then rest all afternoon. I usually didn't do any chores after when I come home, so Saturday was my day to do so. Doing this every weekend felt great. I didn't mind the routine at all. Being paid 20k a year, I didn't have a laundry washer at my home. So, "Lenny's Laundry Mat" did just perfect for me. I remember entering the laundry mat every weekend and greeting the nice people who work there. Whether it's giving someone a quarter, or a lolipop to a little girl, I was always nice. Everything felt perfect for a weekend._

 _Huh. 'perfect'?_

 _Oh wait, I am daydreaming again... aren't I?_

 ** _Wake up... Laybo... Wake up..._**

"Wake up Laybo! Wake up!" screamed the hispanic male looking at the bearded man on the floor. The day was fresh and brand new for another day in the apocalypse. GeeCo and Laybo was awaking for another day to live. The hunt for Joel was still a stuck on their minds. Joel was a target for their leaders... but they wanted to talk to Joel.

"C'mon.. It's gonna be awhile before we get to Kentai to find him... We gotta keep traveling .." said GeeCo staring down on Laybo laying on the floor near a shack. The two grown men were still traveling for something that means a lot to them. Maybe it's worth it for them... who knows. Being in Illinois reminisces back to when Laybo used to live here. **_Huh, I guess that's why he got a flashback..._**

The bearded man named Laybo proceeded to lift himself up from the dirty ground. He scratched his right eye and looked at GeeCo with a confused expression.

"So tell me... GeeCo... why are we risking our lives... day to f*cking day... For a man who destroyed our community rules... that we have NO real idea or clue.. to know where he at.. Huh Gee? Explain that."

The expression on GeeCo's face sharpened. He looked like he wanted to laugh. He turned his head towards the ground and scratched his left cheek bone. GeeCo began to start chuckling a bit after the response of Laybo's question.

"You see? This is why you made trash income before all of this happened. Your grammar sucks sh*t. I understand English is your second language but still... I'd advise you to learn some English after all of this madness goes away." He said while pointing his index finger towards the busted up town in front of them. GeeCo and Laybo were back in Illinois, It's funny how they didn't even know that they were in their own home state.

The two grown men were near a vacant trashed-out food shack by a small neighborhood. Laybo opened both of his eye lids wide, and stared at his brother GeeCo disternly.

"Don't f*cked with me." as he replied with a serious tone of anger.

"Oh c'mon! ¿Sabes que sólo estaba jugando bro?" replied GeeCo in Spanish. Laybo turned his head around and back at the ground. He responded in a irritated tone.

"You know I forgot Espanol already... Stop it GeeCo."

"Aw what? C'mon bro! You even forgot your FIRST language? That's disre-" a loud tackle interrupted his unfinished sentence. Before the tackle, GeeCo had a smirk on his face when he was talking about Laybo. It was the reason why Laybo tackled GeeCo. Out of sheer-will and uncontrolled anger, Laybo swiftly slammed GeeCo on the ground while making alot of noise. The town in Illinois was empty anyways. They didn't even check the place if they had any other survivors out here. _They just didn't care._

With GeeCo pinned down on the ground, and Laybo enduced with anger. GeeCo seemed to calm his nerves and reflexes. He normally would of put up a fight but he didn't this time. His arms were locked down tightly in a locked position. Each of his body parts were pinned down by Laybo's body parts as well. Laybo was locking him down as if he were a turtle holding him down.

"You wanna know what I said in Espanõl? Oh sorry! I mean't Spanish?" GeeCo said nonchalantly while still being pinned down.

Laybo released less force on his locked down position. He turned his head around, noticing his vicinity and then he looked back at his brother on the ground.

"Go ahead..." he responded in a soft tone.

" _'You know I was just playing bro?'_.. Quote Unquote of course." said GeeCo with a soft giggle. He looked at his brother on his body. Noticing that he thought he'd never be in an awkward position.

 ** _*Wail from a Clicker embarks*_**

"Oh sh*t." said Laybo with a guilty look on his face.

Laybo looked up and slowly unlocked his position from GeeCo. He looked around for his bag of supplies. He grabbed it and helped GeeCo up from his situation. Dust from the ground was all over GeeCo and Laybo, but they didn't care. "Muertos." said GeeCo looking at Laybo vividly.

 _*Gun Clicks*_

"I know what 'Muertos' means for sure, Gee." Laybo replied while reloading his rifle with a heavy duty ammo.

"Yeah, I bet you do."

.

.

.

.

.

 ** _BEHIND PAIN_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _It's funny how the sky tells you that he's coming..._**

 ** _The sky. The blue elegant sky. The sky that looks like he's sad._**

 ** _How do I know what the gender of the sky is?..._**

 ** _Keep reaching._**

 ** _What does the blue sad sky do? He looks at you from above._**

 ** _For you are the Earth. The Earth's ear ring._**

 ** _If the Earth's ear ring falls..._**

"Ellie."

 ** _What will the blue sky do?_**

 ** _Will it turn grey?_**

"ELLIE."

 ** _Who knows._**

"ELLILAY."

 ** _What if... the blue sad sky... is a female?..._**

 ** _"ELLIE!"_**

 ** _What? Who is Ellie?_**

 ** _"IT'S ME! CLEM! C'MON SNAP OUT OF IT!"_**

The girl with logo cap screamed at the dazed red headed girl. It was still dark out, the night seems like forever.

Of course, nothing has changed.

Ellie and Clementine are still stuck alongside the open road. The two girls were still in a heap of a situation after the crash. With Shelly and Joel still unconscious, the herd of the dead is nearing by.

The aftermath of what just had happened kind of dazed Ellie a bit.

Clementine had that serious look on her face again. You knew she was ready to battle anything at hand. She reloaded her rifle in her hands. She looked at the herd of walkers ahead of her.

"Good thing these are just walkers..."

She looked back at Ellie, she still seemed to be shocked. She quickly rushed to her position and tapped on her shoulder. Clemmy rolled her eyes in distraught.

"ELLIE DAMNIT! WAKE THE F*CK UP! WE GOTTA GO GET SHELLY AND JOEL!" she yelled, alerting more walkers nearby the forest.

Ellie just sat there looking at the sky. She seemed calmed and relieved. Even though this situation was dense, she looked great, but Clementine wasn't taking this. Clemmy quickly turned her head back, she looked at the walkers nearing close by, then she looked back at Ellie.

"Damnit!" she cried while stomping her right foot on Ellie's left foot. Then she quickly ran near crashed vehicle and kicked in a hole in the front window door. She proceeded to pull out Shelly. She used her pocket knife to cut the bindings from the seat belt. As she proceeded to pull Shelly's unconscious body out of the vehicle, she looked at her pocket knife. There was an engraved marking of words on it.

 _"Huh,_ _Javi?.."_

With the caution of getting attacked, Clem looked up and saw that Ellie was gone. She pulled out Shelly and layed her on top of her back. She looked back at the crashed vehicle and realized that she still needed to get Joel out.

"Guuughhh! Where the hell is Ellie?!" she yelled while clenching her balled up fists in anger. Then gun shots were being fired.

 _"What in the world? Is that Ellie?" as the thoughts grazed in Clemmy's mind._

Clementine was correct. There she was, Ellie, killing walkers to defend herself. Clem sat there in ambiance. Looking at Ellie defending herself gave Clemmy motivation. "About damn time she gets out of that shock." she mumbled to herself while lifting herself off of the ground. Believe it or not, Shelly's bodacious body was very heavy for Clementine. But not anything that she hasn't had a problem with though.

With walkers falling dead on the ground by Ellie's shooting, Clementine proceeded to look for Joel's unconscious body.

 _Wait... Joel's body?... Where is Joel?!.._

Joel wasn't in the crashed vehicle no more. With the confusion of Joel's disappearance, Clem started looking all around her while panicking.

"Oh sh*t! Oh sh*t. Oh sh*t. Ohh... Sh*t sh*t sh*t sh*t sh*t sh*t!" yelled Clem in a fearful tone.

The walkers started get closer and closer near Clem's position. Out of nowhere, a manly yell from Ellie automatically caught the attention of the herd of walkers. "GET BACK HERE YOU OLD PIECE OF ASS!"

There he was, Joel, Running like a football player to the forest. Ellie didn't hesitate to turn and help Clem, she ran off to Joel's direction as fast as she could. A gun from Ellie's back pocket fell on the floor.

 _"Huh. It looks like a sliver revolver."_

There was no time to gather the rest of items and supplies from vehicle. With the immediate threat of the walkers, Clem used all of her force and energy and followed Ellie and Joel to the forest with Shelly on her back.

.

.

 _The atmosphere of entering the forest felt deep._

 _Like a wave on the moon, feeling bright. Hah. I can feel the heartbeat from my mother's chest. Wait what?_

 _Oh shiiiitttttaaayyyy..._

 _Tittttaaaayyyyyy..._

 ** _*THE RUSH OF AIR ENTERED THE FOREST*_**

A loud yell from Ellie's hatred screamed within the forest's terrain. Ellie was running after Joel vigorously without stopping. The forest was thick and moldy with grass. It almost seemed impossible for any vehicle to drive through it. You could hear the pain and torture from Ellie's aggression, the thought of her yelling and screaming her lungs out made Clem ill.

 _"What is she doing?"_

She thought in her mind while lugging Shelly's heavy body through the forest. She was trying to catch up to Ellie's pace of speed but she came through overwhelmed. Ellie and Joel's chase was heading towards the direction of the restroom stop up ahead. The emotionless sweat, the unearthly condition to breathe made Clem nauseous a bit.

She slowed down a bit and dropped to her knees on the muggy ground. Both of her arms were occupied by Shelly's legs. She swiftly laid Shelly's unconscious body on the ground next to a tree. Clementine touched the middle of her chest and rubbed it a little bit. Her heart was throbbing with pain a bit from the chase scene. The adrenaline and pain relieved after she calmed down from running. She wiped her forehead and looked up at the sky.

"Wow, I never thought I'd be tired from a chase." She giggled a bit. Then she slowly got up and turned her head towards the direction of Ellie and Joel.

 _"YOU GET BACK HERE!" She thought._

Clementine gazed at the distance from her to Ellie's position. The thought even amazed her that Ellie never gave up on chasing Joel.

 _"Just like chasing a dream.. Or dreaming a chase scene." She mumbled under her breath._

Clementine stood there for a minute. Looking at them run made her give up on chasing them.

 **A few seconds passed by...** Ellie stopped and turned around back towards Clementine's direction. The moldy grass was making it hard for Clem to see her view. Soon, Ellie arrived at her position, tired while panting for breath. Both of the tired sweaty girls stood there while looking at each other vividly.

"Hi. Sorry." Ellie replied with a soft expression. The two of them sat there and looked at each other for a minute. That fact that they were very tired gave them a reason to sit in awe. Clementine rubbed her forehead again.

"Hi, are you done chasing Joel now?" Clementine replied in a soft tone.

"Yeah, I think so. I'm sorry I-" Ellie responded while being interrupted by Clem.

"It's fine, whatever you were angry about we can talk about it later. Right now I need you to focus on getting to Kaan. Do you understand me?" Clementine questioned her with a serious look.

"Uh huh, yeah I gotchu. I was just caught up in the moment an-" interrupted again by Clementine.

"No. Right now is not the time. Look okay? It's very dark out right now, were in the middle of a forest that feels like a jungle. I want to get to safety. Please?"

"Okay. Fine. But Joel's getting away, and I bet you he forgot his stuff at the vehicle." Ellie responded in a forced tone. The twinkle from the stars in the sky glowed brightly. The moon was the only thing that showed some light in their paths.

A silent cough came from the ground area.

 _What the hell?_

Shelly finally woke up. She began to yawn like she was waking up from a good night of rest. She slowly stretched her body parts, and started to open her eye lids.

"AWWWUGHHHHHH... OWWW!" She screamed in pain. The aftermath from the crash was taking effect. She tilted her body a bit and slowly got up from the grassy ground. "My back... The hell? Why are y'all just standing there?" she replied in confusion. Ellie and Clem were awe again after seeing Shelly awake from her concussion. The two were staring at her vividly like a tiger entering a farm.

"SHELLY!" screamed Clementine as she ran over to Shelly. Clemmy's arms slammed on Shelly's chest as they tighten even harder. Shelly responded back by returning the hug.

"Geez! Okay gurl! I understand! My back feels like hell!" Shelly replied as she chuckled in joy. As the two young adult women hugged in content, Ellie felt a little bit annoyed and worried about the situation that they are in. She sighed and walked closer towards the two.

"Hey! Guys... Clem! You said this sh*t yourself... We're not safe here." Ellie said in grief while looking around the area.

Clementine turned her head towards Ellie and back to Shelly. She slowly released her position from Shelly's body and pulled out her rifle from her back.

"Your right. We gotta move. For all I know, Joel... he could b-" The interruption from Shelly shocked Clementine in advance as she started to run towards the direction to Joel. It was so quick, Ellie and Clem looked at each other. Shelly did not stop running. She kept running towards to the direction to the restroom stop.

"What the f*ck?! How da hell did sh-" Ellie replied while getting interrupted by Clem.

"No time to talk! Let's follow them!" Clem yelled while she started to jog towards the direction to Shelly and Joel.

"Okay!" Ellie replied while pulling out her pistol from her left pocket. She followed behind Clementine as they chased after Shelly. The thought that one minute Shelly is here and another minute she's gone. _It's confusing. Where are we?_

.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _"Sometimes I wonder if your bullsh*tting me or you just like to keep secrets from me..."_

"What you say?" replied the bearded man sitting next a stop sign. It was a dark cold night in Springfield, Illinois.

The two inhabitants, GeeCo and Laybo, are still traveling for something that's uncertain. Laybo, the bearded man looking at the soft white moon questioned GeeCo's words.

"So? Whatcha say to me bro?" replied from Laybo sitting on the ground.

"You heard me you monk. I'm tired of repeating myself, like... ALL THE TIME." GeeCo responded in a threating tone.

"Go to hell you sonavub*tch." Laybo mumbled in a frustrated expression.

"We're in hell you puta. Don't forget the smell brother." GeeCo chuckled while raising his arms in the air. The two grown men were near a rotted out grocery shop place. They're basically in the same state but in a different city. Nothing has changed between them. They breathe, fight, and act like brothers. It's hard for them to leave this state without reminiscing back in the old days.

"Have you ever finished that liquor bottle I gave you? Years back?" GeeCo questioned Laybo while looking at him on the ground.

"No. I don't drink that type of sh*t." He replied while laying his back a bit forward towards the ground. Looking up at his brother GeeCo.

"Why do you ask?" He questioned. "Man, you f*cking stupid. Like geez, you tooty weiner... hehhehe... HAHAHA... awwuhh.." GeeCo replied in a impulsive manner.

"Oh great." Laybo sighed and slowly closed his eye lids.

GeeCo immediately passed out on the ground. Laybo fell asleep just before that. The two grown men were knocked out in the middle of the street. The hispanic looking males, passed out in empty vacant town.

 _But why? Don't they got to go and find someone? Someone important to their adventure. Someone named like 'Joel'?_

.

.

.

.

.

This was it. This is very tiring for a girl in this world.

 _Clementine thought._

The two girls in the forest were chasing Joel and Shelly. Who seemed to cause them trouble ever since they linked up as a group. The pace of Clementine's jog was fast but proficient enough to keep her distance close to Ellie's speed and not pass out. As the girl began to continue to jog forward, she thought about what had happened back at the town. "Ryonna... Well I know for sure we can't go back. I don't want to hear anyone say I'm lazy now... Then again.. who ever said I was lazy?"

Clementine looked up ahead. She saw Ellie right in front of her as she continued to jog forward.

 _"She looks like a track star. Ha."_

 _She thought._

 **"AWWUGAHUH!" Screamed an Infected.**

The two girls looked up ahead while slowing their pace of jogging. A group of infected hurdled near the borderline of the forest. The line was splitting the section off between the open road and the forest's terrain.

The two girls chasing Joel and Shelly, eventually slowed down and stopped at their positions. Ellie turned around and looked at Clemmy in distraught. The group of the infected walkers began nearing close to Ellie and Clem's position. Ellie readied her weapon to shoot, Clementine did the same thing.

 _"Where'd the hell did they come from?" Ellie thought in her head._

"Look Ellie, I got the one next to right side of the group. You get the rest of them when I'm done okay? Do not shoot until I'm done." Clementine alerted Ellie with a serious tone. Ellie looked at Clementine unsure. She didn't want to lose Joel and Shelly by getting divided. She closed her eyes for a second and opened them and looked at the group of infected. Ellie was ready. Clementine proceeded forward and engaged the group of infected.

The thought of Clementine popped up in Ellie's head. "Very receptive."

Clementine stopped and quickly turned her head towards Ellie. She wondered what Ellie just said in a calmed voice.

"Wait what?"

 ** _The infected wasn't patience enough._**

The avalanche of the group of infected hurled towards Clemmy in a instant. _The atmosphere became intensifying in a second._

 _Oh, I could feel the panicking rush of fear in Clementine's mind right now._

Without hesitation, Clementine shot her rifle before the first infected could grab her. The gush of blood from the infected's skull popped in Ellie's mind.

She realized that Clementine was in a dire situation of needing help. She quickly aimed her pistol at one of the infected walker's head.

"Oh sh*t! I'm sorry!" She shot it in an instant. The two girls finished the group of the infected walkers one by one. The fear and sweat rushed towards Clementine's mind, she quickly turned her head back at Ellie.

"What the f*ck were you thinking?! I've could of died!" Clementine assaulted Ellie in an angered tone of voice. The fear of almost getting bite enraged in Clem's head.

"I-I.." Ellie replied in guilt.

"I da f*ck what? You promised me you were going to listen to my commands! Why on earth is it like this Ellie?"

"WHY?!" Clementine responded in frustration.

Ellie knew that she froze over what she saw in Clementine's persona. But she winded up not telling her the real truth of why she froze up. She slumped her face in a sadden look.

"I-I'm sorry. I-I just froze up I guess. I wasn't ready." She stuttered in guilt.

"Yeah, well when the next time this situation happens, I might be dead because of you. You need to be more aware of your situation. Stop thinking of.. Haha.. Joel's dirty fingers."

Clementine turned around and started to loot the dead infected corpses.

 _ **The atmosphere changed again.**_

 _ **pain.**_

 _ **anger.**_

"What did you say."

 _The look on Ellie's face changed._

"Say what?"

"What did you say.."

"I said you need to be more aware of your surroundings."

"No. Not that."

"What? Oh that. It's just a joke. I was jus-"

"No. Say it again." Ellie's voice was calm.

"Ellie you deaf or something? I just said stop thinking of Jo-"

"You're a b*tch you know that right?" Ellie replied in a calmed voice.

Clementine slowly turned her head towards Ellie's position.

"I was just playin-"

Ellie launched her whole body and tackled Clementine on the ground. The mood of Ellie was anger. Her emotions were limitless.

She restrained Clementine's arms and legs down on the ground. Then she slammed her right forearm up against Clementine's neck. Clementine couldn't move or breathe at all. Clementine used her strength and spatted in Ellie's face.

Ellie slowly released some force from her right arm.

"AWW WHAT THE-"

With more valuable space to breath in, Clementine used all her strength and slammed Ellie on the opposite side of the ground. She grabbed her chest and quickly crawled up against her face. Clementine's position was right on top of Ellie's face. Clem's butt was seated right on top of her shoulders.

 ** _*SMACK*_**

Before anything could happen, Clementine gave Ellie the largest slap she could ever give. Soon, the vague atmosphere disappeared.

"I-It was a joke..."

Seconds passed, Ellie started to bawl her eyes out. She didn't stop crying at all, Slowly minutes passed by.

 _They eventually got up and traveled to the restroom stop up ahead. The time was consumed vaguely, it was almost time for another new day._

The restroom stop was already raided out and cleared. The two girls proceeded to go forward and check out the place again.

Clementine aimed her rifle near a trash can over by the men's restroom area. The area seemed clear enough to proceed forward, she looked at Ellie.

"Not surprised."

"About what?" Ellie replied and turned towards Clem's position.

"The place was already raided and cleared out. I'm assuming Joel and Shelly already passed by then." Clem responded while turning her head towards the restroom area.

"Yeah, so they're already at Kaan then." Ellie replied.

"Yeah I hope so." Clementine added.

The restroom stop place looked cleared but there was still dead walker corpses all over the vicinity.

"Hmm.. did you see that?" Ellie responded and walked up to one of the dead walker corpses. She crouched down and turned her head towards Clementine.

Clementine walked up towards Ellie and crouched down as well, then they both looked at each other.

"These ones are all still fresh." Clementine replied while sticking her right hand in the left pocket of the dead walker's pants.

"Nothing in this pocket. I hope they have at least some ammo over here."

Ellie replied while looking up in the sky.

"I wonder what happened when Joel and Shelly were here.."

 _Yeah, what did happen to Joel and Shelly when they were over here?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 ** _The dense dark sky._**

 ** _The immediate threat._**

 ** _And the fallen star._**

 _The situation arise immediately after Joel saw Clementine's back._

Clem sat there in ambiance. Looking at Ellie defending herself. _"The time is right." Joel thought to himself._

 _With Clementine distracted, Joel slowly got out of the crashed vehicle and proceeded to run towards the forest._

 _Joel immediately turned his head back towards Clementine. "Distracted...Nice.."_

 _Then with the mediate attention towards the forest, Joel could hear Ellie's voice._ _"GET BACK HERE YOU OLD PIECE OF ASS!"_

 _"Dafuq? She sounds pissed. What the f*ck does she have to be mad for? So ungrateful as usual." Joel thought in his head._

The chase averted towards the forest, the pursuit of Joel was intense. The terrain in the forest was harder to move through with Joel's weakened body. The night was nearing to an end, the vibe from the chase was slow. Joel could feel the fear of messing up at this moment. He didn't move too fast for him to fall down on the ground, but fast enough to run away from Ellie. _"Into the forest I go..." Joel said to himself._ Joel started to speed up his pace of jogging, with his whole body feeling sore, Joel could pass out at anytime.

He made distance between his position and Ellie's. Sure enough, Ellie slowed down and stopped at her position. Joel kept moving forward without stopping. He turned his head for a quick second, realizing Ellie wasn't chasing him anymore. With a expression of relief, He quickly turned his head back in front of him.

Panting for breathe while smiling, "Oh thank God...why was.. she.. mad though?.."

The old man kept decreasing his distance towards the restroom stop, he didn't turn his head back though. After a couple of minutes of running through the forest, Joel finally made a stopping point. With his back filled with pain and stress, he sat down on the muddy ground.

"Damn... I'm almost there..." Joel sighed while rubbing his forehead with his left hand. He looked at the direction towards the restroom stop. _"Almost there Joel." He thought in his head._

"I bet you that d*ck head who hit us, is over there distracted.. I can probably sneak up on him..."

 _ **Loud foot steps drew closer.**_

The foot steps from behind Joel caught his attention.

He stopped and quickly turned his head back, "The hell?"

There she was, Shelly, the woman making the footsteps. She was running with full speed towards Joel. She looked angry and didn't seem to stop running towards Joel's direction. With time left before Shelly embarks by, Joel quickly tries to grab his handgun from his pocket.

"Oh sh*t, I forgot my other supplies too.." He mumbled under his breathe.

Before Joel could even get up, Shelly was already at Joel's position. **_But she didn't stop running though._**

 ** _"Why though?" He thought._**

 ** _*THUMP*_**

The young female adult kept running towards the direction of the restroom stop. While running, she smacked her right knee against Joel's back, almost tripping herself down.

"HEY! SHELLY!" Joel screamed while slowly lifting himself off of the ground.

"Aaawwughh! Gottdaamm that b*tch!" He screamed loudly. Shelly quickly embarked a group of walkers near the restroom. She slammed her foot on one of the walkers. She landed on top of the walker and shot it with her handgun. She quickly got up and shot the rest of the group. Joel sat there in awe, "Wow, you can put some work in my team gurl."

No reply was made. Shelly quickly looted the group of walkers and fled the scene. All Joel could do was sit there in awe.

"Damn." He sighed. He slowly left the restroom stop place.

 _"Why couldn't I do anything? All we do is ask why but never answer..."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _The distance from the restroom stop place, and the two girls, were beginning to make progress._

 _Clementine and Ellie are now heading to Kaan._

 _"People make a worth off of eating, did you know that?"_

The girl with the red hoodie and a cap on her head, stared at Ellie with a confused expression. The two were walking alongside the open road near the forest tree line. The red headed girl asked Clementine a weird question. Ellie looked at Clementine, waiting for a response.

"Okay? And tell me again why'd you ask that?" Clementine replied back.

"I dunno, just thought I'd let you know.. I mean, don't you think that's weird?" Ellie slowly giggled.

"Yeah I guess.."

"Oh c'mon Clem! You can't just loosen up a bit for once? This world ain't fair, I get it. But don't you wanna be a normal girl for once? We barely have these 'chill' moments." Ellie replied in a soft tone. She looked up in the sky, scratching her cheeks, she stared at the open road ahead of her.

"We got some time before we get to Kaan so let's just make the best of it."

"I'm tired, annoyed, stressed, and paranoid. I don't feel in the mood to talk right now Ellie. Sorry." Clem said in a muggy tone. She sped up her pace of walking and ignored Ellie's presence.

"Ha, I remember this bite." Ellie chuckled. Clementine stopped walking.

 _"Did you say.. **bite?** "_

Ellie got ahead of Clem. She eventually stopped at her position and turned around towards Clementine.

"Yes, do you want to talk to me **now?** "

Before anything could happen, both of girls drew out their handguns. Both of them were aiming a weapon at each other heads.

"See, I knew you were going to talk to me. Before you come to any conclusions, how do you believe me?" questioned Ellie.

"Shut up. Show me it now." Clementine said with anger in her voice. Ellie slowly disarmed herself and pulled up her sleeve. She giggled lightly while doing so.

There it was, the infamous bite that never changes.

"Damnit. So when were you planning on telling us? Huh? Because if Joel were to find out then yo-"

Interrupted by Ellie. "He already knows."

"You're bullsh*tting me, and why are you smiling?"

"I'm not."

"Yes, you are."

"How would you know?"

"Dumbass. Do you want me to put this bullet in your head? Answer me, how long ago was this?"

"I'm not bullsh*tting Clem."

A shot was fired from Clementine's handgun. It was aimed next to Ellie's head.

"You jack ass! You know that wer-"

"THEN answer me DAMNIT! How long ago was this?!" Clementine yelled in fear, almost pulling the trigger.

"Couple of years back.."

"Oh my f*-"

"I'm not bullsh*tting you! I promise you that I'm telling the truth." Ellie persisted. She began to realize that this situation was getting denser and denser by the minute. The look on Clementine's face was serious. She started to have this feeling of regret.

"Shoot me... Or you could just wait 20 minutes to see whose really correct.."

Clementine looked at Ellie vividly. She slowly withdrew her weapon from Ellie's head. She sighed and continued walking forward.

 _"That easy huh? Wait, there's no way she believes me all of a sudden. But isn't that what I want though? Her to believe me? I don't know any more."_

 _These thoughts in Ellie's head grazed as she continued forward with Clementine._

"Look, just tell me the story. I'm not that type to freak the f*ck out on dense situations like these... plus... I'm wondering why you're so... calm about this too.. I won't be surprised if I heard something unreal **again**."

Ellie looked at Clemmy's back, her posture seemed like she was on defensive mode.

"I'm immune." She whispered softly.

"What?" Clem responded.

"Immune. Okay? I'm immune to any bite from the dead. I can't die from bites. It's a long story so-"

"No, it's fine."

"Wait you don't want to hear the story?"

Clementine didn't say anything. She continued walking forward.

"I'm going to wait a couple of minutes... I'm sorry.. Ellie.." She said quietly. Ellie followed behind her slowly. She realized all along she still didn't believe her, so she continued forward as well. _39 minutes passed..._ The breeze from the wind gave chill down on Ellie's spine. She could feel the breeze gushing through the trees. It almost felt like it was 6 am in the morning.

After 40 minutes of silence, Clementine immediately stopped at her position. She slowly turned her body around towards Ellie's direction. She quickly drew out her pistol and aimed it at Ellie's forehead.

"Dammit Ellie! Jus- Just to tell me why?!" She cried out vaguely. The scream from her cry showed how serious this situation was. The dark night sky, the two dumb female girls, This is another typical day in the apocalypse. Clementine slowly moved one of her index fingers near the trigger of the gun. She seemed ready to shoot at any time.

"Why?! I-Is it some defect or something?! Maybe you're going to turn in an hour or something? I don't know!" She screamed with fear.

"No."

"No what?!" Clementine yelled while waving her pistol at Ellie's face.

"I told you okay? I'm immune. If you don't believe me then you can ask Joel. I wanted to let you know this because... _**I'm the only one**_.."

"The only one what? Immune? How?! How is this possible Ellie?! Tell me now damm-"

"I DON'T KNOW CLEM! Dammit! Why are you doing this to me?! I'm not God, I don't know the answers to everything alright?" Ellie responded in frustration. The dark day was silent with wind.

"So.. You said Joel is the only one who knows this right?"

"Yeah."

"And you're the only one in this world? right?"

"Yes, how many more questions do you have to ask, damn." Ellie replied in frustration. She quickly turned around and back to Clem.

"Alright, I swear to god it's like... 5 am in the morning. We need to get moving Clem."

"Yeah... you're right." The two girls decided to leave this conversation for another time, and keep walking forward. The day was just beginning, after an hour of walking, the red headed girl decided to talk about something else to spark the mood.

The red headed girl was always a friendly person. She was as tough as anyone in this world can get. She never believed that we need "adults" in this world to survive. Unfortunately that's how any one can think in this world. She always had a smirk on her face, even when the situation was cold. The girl slowly sped up ahead to catch up with Clementine. You can tell she was ready to spark up a conversation.

"You know what's funny?" Ellie smiled with confidence.

"What." Clementine responded in a melon tone.

"Geez, spark up a bit, you know this sh*t is boring as f*ck." She replied. Clementine slowly lifted up her head and turned towards Ellie.

"Well, what is it then?" She responded. "Tell me how... every damn situation we encounter... there is that one f*cking group of infect-tedd-d Hahaha!" chuckled Ellie in a happy tone. She felt like a teenager again.

"Like for real though!" She laughed. Clementine's facial expression eased up a bit, she slowly smirked a bit after Ellie's comment. She sighed knowing that she knew Ellie was always the friendly type.

Clementine smiled,

"Now that you mentioned that... how many times we've encountered that?" She giggled. Ellie's heart started pacing a little faster then it usually was doing.

Her cheeks turned red, "Yes gurl! Especially the Clickers too!" From that point, the conversation got deeper and about walkers and infected in this world. They slowly made progress towards their destination.

Ellie sighed, "You know what freaked me out today?"

"What?" Clementine responded back.

"That.. girl.. from earlier.." The conversation became silent. They both looked at each other.

"Yeah, that bratty asshole.."

"You heard the conversation?" Ellie replied. "Yeah, a little. I'm surprised she knows you too." Clementine replied.

"Yeah, I don't know how but... I have a slight suspicion that Joel got something to do with it.."

Clementine gave Ellie a confused look, "Joel? How?"

"I don't know, ever since the breakout from the camp in Boston... He's been very distant from me.. and paranoid of course." Ellie sighed in grief.

"Well, when she caused the crash, Joel was knocked out. And she certainly did recognize Joel. Maybe... Joel could've interacted with her while you were knocked out in Boston. I guess we gotta ask Joel what really happened then. Jessebel knows everything now.." Clem replied.

"Yeah, and now she must've have went to... KAAN!" Ellie said in a enthusiastic tone.

Clementine replied with a joyful tone,

"Yeah! you're right! Because the herd was nearing by anyways!"

"Alright, when we get to Kaan, we need to find a lead."

"What do you mean by 'a lead' Clem?" Ellie responded back.

"Well Kaan is different then most cities, for example, Kentai is a safe haven, Kaan is not. Kaan is more of a 'nomadic village'."

Ellie looked at Clementine with a confused expression,

"What do you mean by a 'nomadic village'?"

"I'm saying in Kaan, no one lives there, only the merchant shop owners, the place is only for gathering up supplies and restocking." Clementine looked at Ellie.

"In Kaan, any ONE is allowed in the village. It's open to all people, but if you do anything stupid like starting a fight.. you'll be executed right on the spot.." Clementine said in a fearful tone. She sighed knowing that she saw a lot of situations at Kaan that were saddening. She looked back at Ellie,

 _"Like for instance, I had a run in with a small family.."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _It was a bright sunny day in Kaan Oklahoma._

 _This was a year later after me, Ryonna and AJ splitted up._ _I was with Shelly, restocking my supplies for the week._

 _Kaan was a diverse village, the place was surrounded by the trees in the forest. The people there was always in a rush to get some supplies._

 _There was no currency in Kaan, there were different merchant owners who had different requirements to get supplies from them._

 _Like the ammo facility shop, he required 6 walker heads. The blade sharpener, she wanted 3 gallons of gas. All these merchant shop owners have different items and different requirements. Shelly, the guns and arms shop, she required 'walker guts'. I never really understand why she did, but it's whatever. Kaan was sectioned off into 4 lanes, the first lane had a shops full of food markets, the 2nd lane had clothing & armor shops and barber shops, the 3rd lane had medic & artillery and material source shops, and then the last lane had guns and ammo shops. Which one of the shops that Shelly owned. The 4th lane is near the entrance to the village. The village was surrounded by a barbed wired fence and a electricity generator that was pumped by oil. _

_The ammo facility shop owner was in charge of pumping oil in the generator. Well one day..._

I was sitting down near Shelly's shop while restocking my ammo. A small family of 3 walked up to me.

"Okay! That should do it for now.." I said to myself.

 _"I'd better go talk to Shelly next.." I thought to myself._ I slowly got up from the dirty ground. As soon as I got up from the dirty ground, a little girl in front of me was staring at me vividly. _As if the people here aren't awkward enough.._

I looked behind her and saw her two parents. The hispanic little girl was very small, and had on a over sized brown hoodie on too.

I felt like her brown eyes were staring into my soul, "Hi pretty woman!"

I was surprised she even said anything, I am very told that I'm a "frigid" person.

"H-Hello? Little girl? Is that your mommy and daddy behind you?" I replied in a nervous tone.

The little girl smiled, "Hi! well aren't you the most prettiest person in the world! I love you so much!" The girl giggled to herself. I kind of laughed a bit while wondering what the hell is going on with this kid. Eventually, the mother said something to me,

"She's blaah." The woman whispered to me. I looked at her with a confused facial expression. I barely even heard her.

"I'm sorry, come again?" I replied.

The woman sighed while the man standing next to her rubbed her back slowly,

"It's okay if you do it again... we're basically **dead** anyways.." The man said wistfully in a sadden look on his face. The two seemed like they were the parents of this kid. They wore the same clothes from day one of this 'madness'... I could tell, the woman had on construction worker clothes and the man wore business clothes.

Out of nowhere the woman screamed with all her might, "SHE'S F*CKING BLIND YOU JACK ASS!"

The yell certainly caught everyone's attention. I slowly put my right hand on my handgun.

"WHAT? WHAT CHU GUNNA DO!? KILL ME?!" The woman yelled while pointing her index finger at me. I slowly stepped back a bit. Shelly slowly came out of her shop with a pistol aiming at her head.

"Freeze! Or I'll shoot! And don't you dare try me b*tch!" yelled Shelly with her index finger almost on the trigger of the gun. I slowly turned my head at Shelly in fear. The thought of this situation happening was terrifying.

 _"She could get killed!" I thought to myself._

The couple quickly grabbed her blind child and ran as a fast as they could. Before they could leave the premises, the ammo facility owner stopped them before they left through the gates.

The shop owner had on a red beanie and heavy military armor on, he was at least middle aged, and he also had on a serious look on his face.

"You're not f*cking going anywhere. How many times did I warn you?" He grunted.

"Eight f*ckin-ing t-t-times..." The woman in worker clothes responded back in fear.

"Yep, you know the consequences now huh?"

"N-N-Noo..." She replied.

"I'LL F*CKING KILL YOU! YOU AIN'T GUNNA TOUCH MY FAMILY!" The man in business clothes yelled. Without hesitation, he ran towards the generator that makes the fences electric. He kicked the generator down with all his strength. "AWWWAUGHHGUHHHH!" He screamed in pain.

"Get 'em." He said while snapping his fingers twice. The "KGs" immediately started to run after the couple. The whole village was silent.

 _ **"Wait wait... KGs? What the f*ck is that?"**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Ellie interrupted Clementine's story.**_

 _ **"You don't know what KG stands for?" Clementine replied.**_

 _ **"No you freaking idiot, You never told me." Ellie responded.**_

 ** _"Oh!... wait seriously.. I never did?"_**

 ** _"No!"_**

 ** _"Okay damn! You ain't got to yell at me like that!"_**

 ** _"What does it stand for?!"_**

 ** _"Kaan Guard! Damn Ellie!"_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _Kaan Guards are the reason why Kaan is a 'nomadic village'. You couldn't have a safe place to shop for supplies and survive if you didn't have the guards walking around._

 ** _But wait, who even made the village? and do the guards only listen to merchant owners... or?..._**

 _I don't know who made the village but indeed the guards are like bandits on a leash. They do whatever they been told to do. You'll have to ask Shelly more information on that to know... but,_

 _I guess you know what happens after that..._

 _._

.

.

.

"Sadly... the small family of 3..."

"The small family of 3? What happens next?" Ellie questioned Clementine in a happy voice. She acted like Clementine was telling a exciting story.

"They got executed right on the spot... I just realized this world is cruel in different ways... anyways Ellie..." Clementine shaked her while looking down on the ground. The two girls were still heading to Kaan. The atmosphere became quiet.

"Yeah Clem?" Ellie replied in a calm tone. She looked at Clem like she didn't care what she just said.

"You told me you've smoked 'CeeSick' before? Do you still have more lighter fluid?"

"Uhh... yeah, it's probably somewhere in my bag I guess.. why? you need it?" Ellie questioned. "No, I just now realized that the reason why some of the merchants in Kaan require oil, gas, and etc & etc... is because they need it for CeeSick!" Clementine responded in a lively tone.

"Yeah! you're right! Can't you make your own CeeSick?" Ellie replied. Clementine's facial expression quirked, she looked like she wanted to slap Ellie.

"Make your own CeeSick?!" Clementine questioned. "Yeah, have you even used CeeSick before?"

"No, Ryonna told me about CeeSick, I never really tried it. In fact! she even gave me her CeeSick lighter."

Ellie cocked her head, "You never used it?!"

"No, why is that a problem?"

"It's not it's just... I thought you of all people..."

"It's fine Ellie, it's no big deal."

"Yes it is! If you never smoked before then you're basically f*cked haha.." Ellie giggled. The wind breezed through her dark red hair fluently, she could feel the chill down her spine again, the sun was slowly waking up. The two girls were close to Kaan the village.

"Hmm.. I might have to ask Shelly once we've get to Kaan then.." Clem replied back.

 ** _vibes._**

"Hey.. Ellie.."

"Yeah.. Clem?.."

"I know.. this is random... but.."

"What.. is it?.."

"How did you get... Ryonna's name?... you and Joel.." Clementine smiled while looking up in the sky.

"Ha... ask Joel..."

"Joel.."

The two girls fell on the ground. The two were so exhausted that they got knocked out on the ground. So close to Kaan... but yet so far..

.

 _I wonder what happened when Shelly and Joel got to Kaan... before we did..._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 ** _" In my dream,_**  
 ** _drilling into the marrow_**  
 ** _of my entire bone,_**  
 ** _my real dream,_**  
 ** _I'm walking up and down Beacon Hill_**  
 ** _searching for a street sign -_**  
 ** _namely MERCY STREET._**  
 ** _Not there. "_**

 _Do you feel anything right here?_

 _Ugahh..._

 _What about here?_

 _No..._

 _No? Okay, I'm trying the best I can right now... Okay... Here?_

 _Awwuhhhh..._

 _Wow, it's there isn't it? Or am I wrong again?_

 _Yeah... who are you talking to again?_

 _What?! Joel wake the hell up!_

 _Joel!_

 _JOEL!_

 _._

It seems like the breeze from wind always makes a chill down your spine. The inadequate dirty ground, the lifeless trees, and the hollow dead corpses on the ground. There he is, Joel, a six foot tall man laying on the ground next to the entrance of Kaan. Of course, the old tall man is confused as always and his body was feeling sore.

Shelly, the strong woman crouching next to Joel's body.

Joel slowly opened his eyelids, "What the..."

"Hey pedophile, haha.." Shelly chuckled while smiling at Joel.

"Pedophile? You're such a whore, you know that?" retorted Joel with a confused look on his face. He slowly tried to lift up his head but failed.

"AWWW!" he cried with pain.

"Hey hey hey hey be careful! You're in no condition to move right now!" Shelly replied while moving both of her hands to lay Joel back down on the ground.

She slowly got up and turned her head towards the gates of the front entrance. Then she looked back at Joel,

"Hey, I don't know if you remembered what happened back at the forest, but you passed out and I had to drag you all the way over here."

"All the way over here? You did that all for me?" Joel replied in a surprised look.

Shelly looked back at the entrance twice and back at Joel on the ground,

"Yeah, plus... I need to talk to you..." she whispered silently. She slowly crouched back down near Joel's position.

"Listen, I forgot to ask you this... but... do you know a girl named **Bella**?"

Joel's eyelids widen open, the look on his face sharpened. All the thoughts in his head were grazing about the girl named Bella.

"B-Bella?... W-What do you know about her?" Joel tried to keep his composure but failed. Shelly could already tell she triggered something about Joel already.

"Figures, and the reason why I asked you about her is that... I ran into her on the way to Kaan..." Shelly gulped, the tone of her voice changed.

"She... she rolled up in the actual forest with a white truck and a red hood on... I saw a huge dent in the front of her truck... I could tell she was the one who hit us..." Shelly responded while looking back at the entrance of Kaan.

Joel sighed and slowly lifted himself up without crying out any pain. He rubbed his eyelids and sat there on the ground while looking at his fingers. He turned his head towards Shelly,

"Be careful Joel!" Shelly added in concern.

"I...I know who Bella is.." he silently replied.

"Yeah but she told me, 'Joel and Ellie are going to pay for what they have done.' then she just slowly backed in her truck while looking at you at the ground."

"How long ago was this?"

"Not to long ago Joel... And I know she went into Kaan... That's why I'm afraid." Shelly replied.

"Hmm... Well, I have no choice anyways.." Joel replied while slowly lifting himself off of the ground. Shelly got up from the ground as well, she looked at Joel with concern in her eyes.

"What do you mean by 'no choice' Joel?"

"It's... a long story... I might have to tell you after I finish up some loose ends.." Joel responded with a stern look on his face. Near the entrance of the front gate there were two KGs.

"A long story? Joel. I'm not letting you do anything stupid until you tell me what this story is." Shelly replied while stepping in front Joel's direction. She crossed both of her arms and looked at Joel with a serious facial expression. Joel knew he couldn't bypass Shelly's strong self.

"Look, it's a.." Before he continued, he quickly head butted Shelly in the face and quickly ran towards the front entrance of Kaan. Before he could realize what was going to happen next, Shelly quickly moved her legs and tripped Joel on the ground.

"AWWW! Damnit Shel!" He cried out in pain while hold his left leg. Shelly quickly got up and slammed her whole body on top of Joel's body. She crawled up near the position of his head and locked her legs around his neck,

"SO? YOU'RE GOING TO RUN HUH?!" Shelly yelled while tightening her legs.

"AwwuughhH! Why are you doing this?!" Joel screamed while he tried turning his head towards Shelly's face.

The KGs just sat there while looking at the two of them fight on the floor.

"Look..." She slowly disengaged her locked position, and got up from Joel's body.

She crouched down near Joel's face, "Tell me what the story is and I'll let you go..."

"D-Dammn.. y-you.." Joel mumbled from the ground.

Shelly sighed, "Damnit you old fart, don't you at least wanna get the girls before you do anything else?"

"F-f-f*ck em..." He replied in anger and pain. "I had a feeling you were going to say that so.. I sent my brother to go get them.."

Joel changed his look on his face, "Brother? Who is your brother? Why the f*ck can't you tell me any of the junk that you do?!" Joel responded in anger.

"My brother? You mean **Jarell**? Remember I told you during the trip from Kentai, he is a firefly, remember?"

Joel's eyes widen open, "Firefly?... Wait, how long ago did you tell him to go and rescue the girls?"

"Not too long ago, Why? What's the problem?"

 _"Bella is affiliated with the fire... flies..."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _The two girls that were knocked out on the ground... are now in a vehicle..._

 _This firefly named Jarell, one of Shelly's siblings... Is driving the two girls back to Kaan.._

 _It's hard to explain it but... why is Joel so freaked out about Jessebel?... What did he do?..._

 _What happened when Jessebel arrived to Kaan...and how does Joel know that she's affiliated with the fireflies?_

 _Is that even true?... Is there proof?... Does Joel need to speak up?..._

 _You see... with pain... you ask a lot of questions... in return... some of your questions are answered... when the **pain goes away...**_

 _sometimes the pain goes away but... your question is never answered..._

 _..._

 _.._

 _._

 _._

 _The girl with the red hair and long sleeved shirt was the first to wake up..._

Ellie yawned while stretching her arms. She was in the bed of the truck with Clementine still knocked out.

"Damn I miss brushing my teeth.." Ellie slowly turned her head around and noticed her vicinity. She jumped a little knowing she was in a bed of a truck.

"Da fuq? Did we get abducted? Why the f*ck are we here?" She slowly calmed after realizing she might just probably got help from a stranger. She turned towards Clementine's unconscious body and poked her finger at her.

"Pssshht! Clem! Wake the f*ck up please!"

"I wouldn't wake the kid up.." _The strange voice came from up front. Ellie slowly cocked her head towards the front of the truck, she slowly put her hand in her pocket. You could tell she didn't trust the stranger one bit._

"So tell me, who are you? And why did you pick us up?" Ellie changed her tone of her voice.

"Haha, that gets me every time." The stranger chuckled, the truck was driving in 70 mph along the open road.

"Gets you every time? Answer my question." Ellie replied in a serious tone and slowly pulled out her pistol from her left pocket.

There was a little back window open behind the truck. Ellie slowly aimed the pistol at the stranger's head. The stranger had on armor on that usually is worn by the fireflies and a sombrero on his head.

"No need to aim a gun at my head, I'm friendly, if I wanted to kill you, then I would just of run you over instead of picking you up on my truck. hahaha." The stranger chuckled.

Ellie relaxed her face a bit, she realized that he could be trusted. She lowered her weapon and tilted her head a bit at the stranger.

"So.. you're not... what I think you are?..." She questioned.

He turned his head a bit towards the back of the truck, "Yeah yeah I'm not, so lower your guard a bit. Your friend actually told me to pick you up."

"What friend? Joel?"

"No."

"Oh, Shelly?"

"Yeah, Shel did." He replied.

"Shel? You call her Shel?" Ellie responded back. "Oh crap! Pardon my manners, my name is **Jarell**. Your friend Shelly well, en realidad es mi hermana..."

He replied in spanish. "What did you say?! You know I'm not gunna understand that sir."

"Haha, of course you wouldn't! I said, she's actually my sister." Jarell replied with a smirk on his face. Ellie giggled,

"You're her brother? Hahaha! Dude... you look nothing like... well other than the skin tone." Ellie replied.

"Haha you're funny for a girl in this world." He added. The sat there in awe while the sun was awaking up for the new day.

 _Soon, the truck arrived at Kaan. Jarell, the sibling of Shelly, had loyalty in his blood. Respected his sister's wishes, people would never really see that in the apocalypse nowadays..._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _The ride back to Kaan was peaceful. A world where the dead are walking around and still killing off humans.. but. No human wants to die..._

 _Clementine thinks about this everyday when she wakes up._

 _A world where the dead are causing you pain and suffer._

 _It's always a choice though... leave the pain behind... or bring the pain with you..._

 _It's either kill or be killed..._

 _._

The black truck finally arrived at the entrance of Kaan. The KGs are still standing there at their positions. Clementine, the girl with logo cap on her head finally woke up from her slumber. She slowly lifted herself up and looked around her area. There she was, the red headed girl next to her. sitting next to the edge of the truck, staring at the village.

"Wow." She gasped. "Civilization." She added.

Clementine slowly yawned and stretched both of her arms. She looked at the man in the front and then back at Ellie.

"Good morning Ellie." She whispered.

Ellie immediately turned her head towards Clementine. "Oh! Clem you're finally awake! Bout time gurl." Ellie smirked.

 _There she goes again. That smirk on her face. Always happy._

"Yeah, I see you've probably met Jarell."

"Oh? You know Jarell too?"

"Yeah, remember I've been here multiple of times Ellie."

"Oh yeah! That's right, you have. Well, yeah I've met him now. He's nice-"

"But stilll though, I wouldn't trust anyone..." Clementine whispered while interrupting Ellie's sentence. Jarell exited the truck and hollered at the both of them,

"Hey y'all! Imma go get Shel and your friend Joel! Y'all can meet us inside!" Jarell closed the truck's door and walked to the gate of the entrance.

Clementine and Ellie looked at each other and slowly jumped out of the bed of the truck. Their stuff was in the bed of the truck as well, they grabbed it and left to the gate of the entrance. The KGs standing there slowly backed out of the way of the entrance, the two girls walked inside the village.

 _Civilization. "It's been awhile..." Clementine mumbled to herself._

The civilization in Kaan was always busy. Middle aged people walking around with guns in their arms, young teenagers running around the facility, and the shops with a rusty modern day look for a market place. This was exactly what a place would be in a apocalypse. The sun was bright and sunny in the morning. The two girls were standing in the "4th lane" section, almost near Shelly's shop. There they was, Joel and Shelly, slowly walking towards Clem and Ellie's position.

Ellie walked up quickly to Joel. Clementine could already tell something was about to go down.

Joel sighed and looked at Ellie, "Hey kiddo-"

 ***SMACK***

Ellie and Joel stood there in silence. Ellie's right hand was in the air, her hand was in burning red after a big smack on Joel's face. You could see the red burn marks on Joel's old white face.

"Ow." He said nonchalantly.

Seconds after, Ellie embraced Joel with a big hug and tears of joy from her face. You could tell she wanted to enjoy the moment. Regardless of the situation.

Clementine and Shelly sat there in awe after what they had just saw.

"Well then, Shelly... you wanna go get some supplies?" Clementine replied. They sat there for a couple of seconds, then they both burst out with laughter.

The two enjoyed the moment as well.

After a couple of minutes, Ellie was talking to Shelly near her shop. Clementine was near the ammo facility shop restocking her supplies. Then Joel, the old man with a serious look on his face approached Clementine slowly with fear.

 _All Clem could think about to Bella and AJ._

"Hey.. Clementine is it?" He questioned with a stern look on his face.

"Yeah, what is it?" She retorted while reloading her heavy rifle in her hands. She didn't even look at Joel's face at all nor even cared for his presence.

"Well, um... I need to talk to you in private..."

She stopped what she was doing and looked up at Joel's face.

"Talk about what?"

"Here, let's go outside of the village for a second. I promise it's worth your time." He replied.

"Okay..." She insisted on what Joel wanted her to do. They both walked outside of the village and made some distance from the front entrance.

Joel had a serious look on his face again, "Listen up, this won't take long..."

"Okay, what's up?"

"Okay, did Ellie ever tell you about what happened back at the camp in Boston? and why the bandits jumped us when we met you?"

"Yeah... how would you know this?..."

"Well I kind of eavesdropped on y'alls conversation when we were still in the van.."

"Of course you did... did ya find anything interesting about what we said?..."

"Yeah, I know you've met Bella before.."

Clementine widen her eyes a bit, "Yes. I know she's onto you and Ellie... since you've brought that up... I got to ask you some questions Joel." replied Clementine with a frustrated look on her face. She crossed her arms and looked at Joel with a smirk on her face.

"Look, before I get into that... I need you to hear me out first... Ellie told you her side of the story... but she didn't tell my side of the story..."

 _The mood of the atmosphere changed._

"Hmmm, keep going..." Clementine responded.

"The story I'm going to tell you explains why I'm freaking out right now..."

"Look, this also has something to do with Bella... and why she's chasing us.. She... I..."

Joel sighed while rubbing his forehead, "I-I killed Jessebel's family..."

.

.

.

.

"Y-you... what?..."

.

.

.

.

 ** _BEHIND PAIN_**

 ** _._**

* * *

 _ **EDIT:** So... you surprised? yup. this chapter was the hardest I've ever done. The next chapter explains Joel's part of the story and it starts to gets deep with the relationship issues and trust issues as well. This starts an actual goal for all of the CHARACTERS CUHZ! So stay tune and lemme know your thoughts on it for so far!_

 _Thanks cuhz._


	5. Chapter 5

_**EDIT:**_ Yo, wuz good y'all, I'm back with another chapter. It's been a minute, and I know some of y'all care for this FanFiction so I'm trying to be more consistent when I work on it. But nevertheless, We here now and I hope y'all enjoy this one. {Quick recap: This chapter is going to explain Joel's point of view when he was at Boston with Ellie. and _**other things happen as well.**_ _} I realized that this chapter is pretty long, so I hope that doesn't change anything. As always, Lemme know your thoughts on this chapter by reviewing it down at the end of the page and critique me for real y'all. I ain't afraid to see y'alls opinions. Don't be biased towards me either! Lol enjoy.._.

* * *

.

.

 _"W-Why though? Why'd you do it?..."_

 _He sighed, he looked disturbed about it too._

 _"It's... It's a long story Clem."_

 _She slowly sat down on the dirty ground, placing her rifle next to her._

 _"Well then.. Tell me the whole thing Joel."_

 _The old man looked at the girl with the cap on her head. He engaged the dirty ground with his hands. He sat next to the girl and while looking at her. He glanced at her with a mellow expression. You could guess he wasn't ready to tell Clem about this story._

 _"Alright."_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

 _ **BEHIND PAIN**_

..

.

.

.

.

 _ **"You ready?"**_

 _ **"What do you mean?"**_

 _ **"It's gonna be a long story y'know?"**_

 _ **"I really don't care. Now... go on!"**_

 _ **"Okay.. alright..."**_

 _ **Back at the camp in Boston, a few years back. It all goes back when we were near the camp area.**_

 _It was a breezy cold night in Bill's Town, Massachusetts. Ellie and I have been traveling ever since the 'breakout' from the hospital. Me and her haven't made a stop since that day... but that was a long time ago..._

 _ **"Deja Vu..."**_

 _ **"Wait, why'd you say that?"**_

 _ **"Ellie said those exact same words when she was telling her side of the story.."**_

 _ **Anyways... What Ellie told you was correct... but she didn't tell you what happened when she got knocked out near the camp...**_

 _ **"But how would she tell me anyways? She was knocked out. She wouldn't have known-"**_

 _ **"Yeah yeah I get! You're a smart ass. Yippee-f*cking ki-yay!"**_

 _ **"Damn Joel."**_

 _ **.**_

 _I was near the front entrance of the camp. The distance between me and Ellie wasn't that far. After I alarmed those_ _ **group of clickers**_ _before me and Ellie splitted up, All I could think of is what's going to happen next? Whose going to make my day? Is it hard to rest peacefully in a world like this? Yes, I was paranoid. Paranoid that the fact that people like me... are ruthless._

 _After the events of splitting up, I ran around the borders of the camp. Soon enough, I found her._

The gushing wind crawled through the hollow town near the camp. My spine feels like goosebumps. My heart was beating like a drum in a rock 'n roll concert. There she was, the red headed girl on the floor, knocked out on the ground. The only thing wrong about this situation was the 'hispanic' looking male crouching near the unconscious girl. The man wore what fireflies usually wear on. He had an uneven buzz cut and grouchy facial expression. His back was facing towards me. I could tell he was trying to loot Ellie. I drew my 44 magnum out and aimed it at his back.

"Turn your back around so I can see your ugly ass face... and stand up while you're at it."

 _You could hear the tension in my voice._

The man completely ignored me. He acted like I was a kid with a toy gun, aiming it at his head.

I sighed and I slowly aimed my weapon in the air.

 ***BOOM***

I shot the bullet in the air. I realized I was going to attract attention near me anyways.

"Geez man, I don't get outsiders at all.." Said the man crouching near Ellie. He got up slowly, His attention is on me now.

"Like, why the f*ck do y'all think that another community is going to comply with your own rules?"

Y _ou could hear the frustration in his voice._

I aimed my handgun towards his skull.

"Shuut upp! Shut the f*ck up!" I yelled while locking my handgun to safety. I was hoping my serious look on my face made me a little bit more intimidating. But at the end, it didn't seem to effect him.

"Hah! You dumbass! You can't trick me with that! I know you locked your gun to safety! You thinking I'm stupid or something? That's the oldest trick in the book!" He scoffed.

With his accent and his grammar, I was guessing English isn't his first language. All of sudden I heard loud footsteps. We both turned towards the noise of the footsteps. There they were, A bunch of fireflies ready to shoot. But one firefly stepped from behind of the group and walked towards the center of them. He looked similar to the one that is near Ellie. He was a bearded Hispanic male with a stern look on his face. You could tell he was most likely the leader of the group.

 _He shuffled closer towards me._

Closing his eyes, He sighed while placing his left hand on his forehead,

"What the hell is going on Gee?"

The hispanic male with the buzz cut walked in closer.

"What do you mean by that? What does it look like dumbass?!"

"The f*ck? It looks like you're getting in trouble again for disobeying the rules jackass!" The bearded man yelled.

 _He looked at me._

"Who the hell are you?!"

I sat there in silence, I didn't say anything.

He sighed again, "Look... I'm sorry whatever my brother did to you.. My name is.. **Laybo**.. And the one that looks retarded is named **GeeCo**."

GeeCo grinned, "Maldito espectáculo apagado..."

"What you'd say hermano?" He questioned him, He had that dumb stern look on his face again. The two brothers looked like what brothers should be doing, fighting amongst each other.

"I'd hate to break this dumb ass argument.. but can you tell me what the f*ck did you do to Ellie?!"

 _The mood of the atmosphere changed._

There was a silent pause. The group of fireflies eyeballed each other in confusion. The bearded man named Laybo walked up next GeeCo. Laybo had a jittery expression on his face when he walked up to his brother. You could tell he always gets 'excited' when his brother is about to get in trouble.

"Yeah Gee, what the f*ck did you do to her?" He giggled while placing his hands on his hips.

GeeCo sighed in grief, "Why on earth are y'all acting like I did something to her?"

"Then why can't you just tell me what you did to her?!" I retorted with anger in my tone.

"Geez old man why can't yo-"

"I'm not in the mood for your stupidity! Just f*cking tell me man."

"Look all I did was... choke..her out.." He giggled with a smirk on his face.

 _All I could feel was anger charging up through my body right now. I wanted to beat him to death but before anything else could happen, Laybo was aiming a handgun at my forehead. The group of fireflies had their weapons drawn as well. But If you think about it... Why would he be so willing to tell me just like that? Maybe he's lying to me._

I put my hands in the air and backed up a bit slowly.

"Now, before you do anything stupid, I'm going to explain some things to you. I don't know what your girl was doing, but near the borderline of the camp, we have signs posted on the border of the camp. And that says, "ENTER THE DANGER ZONE YOU'LL BE TAKEN DOWN IMMEDIATELY!"

Everyone turned around immediately after he said that. The sign was in-crusted with dirt all over it.

I squinted my eyes, "What? You mean that sh*tty ass sign over there?"

 _The camp's fences was supported by old vehicle parts. The protection of it was merely helping the camp's defenses._

"Ugh look, that point is... Damnit! Who the f*ck got the signs dirty?!" Laybo yelled at the small group of fireflies next to him. All of them shrugged their shoulders. He moaned in disappointed while turning towards GeeCo. GeeCo was standing there with that dumb gaze on his face. Giving no sh*ts to what he had to say to me.

"Gee, what the hell did you actually do?" He mumbled under his breath, acting like I didn't hear him.

I crossed my arms while looking back at the sign. I groaned realizing Ellie may, or may not be alive.

"hehehuehehe...HAHAHAHA!" GeeCo laughed in a disturbing manner. Everyone in the vicinity stared at him wildly.

Laybo rolled his eyes in anger. He smacked GeeCo's lips with his gun in his hand. GeeCo cocked back a bit while putting his hands on his lips and gritted his teeth, "Shut up Gee." Laybo responded sternly. GeeCo quickly changed the way he looked.

"All you do is f*ck around but never care for the serious stuff! But yet you want to act like I'm the f*cking stupid brother!" Laybo yelled while moving his hands in anger.

Laybo gazed at me, "I-I..I'm sorry. Okay? I'm not good with situations like these. Look, I'll take your girl to the infirmary and get her checked. I'm sure GeeCo over there didn't do anything crucial to her. In the meanwhile..."

He turned his attention towards GeeCo, he had his head slumped down.

 _He looked like he wanted to hurt somebody._

"Gee, I need you to stop f*cking around. Or... I'll get **Griffin** to get you in trou-"

Interrupted by GeeCo, "I f*cking get it! Damn!"

The look on Laybo and GeeCo's faces wasn't surprising.

Laybo sighed, "Okay. Stop f*cking yelling then. Y'all already made a lot of noise anyways... Alright, like I was saying.."

"After she's checked we'll put her in one of our tents. You can check up on her whil-"

"No." I interrupted him. Everyone stared at me with confusion.

"What do you mean by 'no'?" He questioned me with his hands on his hips.

"I mean, you're not f*cking touching her."

 _All I could feel is anger in my fists. Yeah, I know that doesn't make any sense but no one understands me. I knew something was up when that GeeCo dude got near Ellie like that. I don't trust these guys._

 _ **"Well don't you want to make sure she's okay?"**_

 _ **There it is again. The mood of atmosphere is changing. 'What on earth is going on?' I thought to myself. A strange voice came from behind us. A soft feminine voice. The fluorescent moon sparkles a reflecting light onto the woman with glasses.**_

 _Staring at us from behind, The strong looking woman with gray glasses and a curly white ponytail, had a smirk on her face. The way she smiles made me think she was one of those 'prideful' types. The woman had on Velcro hand straps and black boots on her feet. She was also wearing a gray sleeve with a white transparent shirt over it. With a machete tied to her back, the woman looked like a real apocalypse survivor. Her thick, black and gray camouflaged pants, made her look like a real solider from the army. She definitely looked like the leader of this camp._

"O-Oh sh*t! **Rayfa!** I mean, W-What are you doing here?!" Laybo awkwardly responded to her.

 _It's funny how Laybo's spanish accent really pops out when she's here_.

"Haha, now what kind of question is that? Really Laybo?" The woman named Rayfa giggled while walking towards us.

 _As her feet crunched the ground with each step, Laybo looked guilty for some reason._

He blushed while scratching the back of his head, "Ah... sorry .."

GeeCo lifted up his head and smirked at Laybo, "F*cking horny..." He mumbled.

"Hey! When you talking to somebody, you speak up! You don't f*cking mumble like a little girl!" Laybo looked embarrassed. I just stood there, looking at this group.

"I hope someone burns all the medical supplies you need in the future, you stupid sonuvab"tch." He mumbled again.

Laybo ignored his reply, there was a silent pause after GeeCo replied.

She giggled again, "Honestly, I came here because I heard a gun shot. And nobody came back to report this to me!"

The small group of fireflies looked at each other nervously. They all slowly gazed at Laybo and GeeCo.

"Well?" GeeCo questioned Laybo. "What do you mean by well? I came out here because of you! You're the one who attacked this girl for no reason! And now her father is here and he looks mad!"

 _The fact that Laybo thought I was her father made me chuckle a bit._

GeeCo changed his mood. He was serious this time.

"What the f*ck? What do you mean by 'you'? Your the one who suggested these dumb ass rules! Don't act all pretty because your crush is standing next to you! F*ck outta here with that sh*t Laybo!" GeeCo clenched his fists in anger.

"Man f*ck you Gee! If this is all my fault, then why was a gun shot fired? Huh? Care to explain to Ms. Rayfa here?!" Laybo assaulted back.

 _The two looked at each other with hate in their eyes._

"Why won't you ask this old dip sh*t here, Not me!"

The two of them gazed at me with a disgusting look on their faces, they act like I'm the one who caused this scene. I stared at them back.

Rayfa took a step forward, "Look you guys, let's not make a big deal about a small situation here? Okay?"

"Yes Ms. Rayfa.." replied from everyone.

She smiled with joy and put her hands on her hips, "Alright then, who shot the bullet?"

Everyone directed their attention towards me, they seem pissed off at me.

"Hah." I mumbled under my breath.

"I see... and what is your name sir-"

I quickly interrupted her, "I don't know how long were gunna stand here but my girl is on the floor, and y'all are starting to piss me off."

 _It was silent. The moon was still bright and the night was still dark, but time was still being wasted._

 ***GROWWAUGHGUHH!* A scream from a clicker caught their attention.**

The small unit of fireflies quickly drew out their weapons and was ready to shoot at any time. Rayfa immediately drew out her machete from her back. The two hispanic brothers look like they were ready for anything.

"Alright y'all! I need this group to take out the imposing threat from a far! Laybo, you take this man inside the camp! GeeCo and I will take the girl to the infirmary!" Rayfa yelled like a commander.

Everyone did exactly what they were told to do. The only problem with this is Rayfa and GeeCo were taking her inside. _**Why though? Why can't I do it?**_

 _ **The scream from the clicker drew another group of clickers near by. The unit of fireflies started shooting. Rayfa and GeeCo picked up Ellie before I could do anything.**_

"What the f*ck?! Why can't I-"

"Stop it man!" Laybo interrupted me with stress in his tone. Acting like I'm making everything hard for him. He aimed his handgun at my head.

"Get inside now!"

I slowly raised my hands in the air and proceeded to move forward into the camp.

 _The heavy feeling of being rushed inside the camp made me nervous._

 _ **"Hey! What are y'all doing over there?"**_

 _ **Hey!**_

 _ **The interruption from the KG caught Joel and Clementine's attention.**_

 _ **Joel seemed worried all of a sudden. He stopped what he was doing and turned around. he gave the KG a lazy reply,**_

 _ **"What's the problem?"**_

 _ **"Nothing... It's just you two are just sitting over there..." The guard replied. Clementine glanced at Joel then back towards the guard.**_

 _ **"We're just having a private conversation.. That's it." She replied. The Kaan Guard sat there with his rifle in his hands. He slowly started to back up a bit and returned to his post.**_

 _ **"Well.. That was weird." Clementine replied with a confused look. Joel was going to continue telling his story until Clementine interrupted.**_

 _ **"Wait Joel! Don't you think we should continue this tomorrow? I bet you the others are probably wondering where we are.."**_

 _ **He sighed again, "I guess you're right. We've been talking for an hour now anyways.."**_

 _ **"You mean, 'you'?" Clementine added.**_

 _ **Joel rolled his eyes, "Yeah yeah.."**_

 _ **The two arose from the dirty ground. Clementine picked up her rifle and sling it on her back. Before they walked back in the village, Joel stopped Clem on the shoulder.**_

 _ **"By the way.. Try not to tell anyone about this conversation we had...Okay?"**_

 _ **Clementine smiled at Joel.**_

 _ **"Of course... You haven't even finished the story.." Joel let his hand off of Clementine, she continued to walk towards the village.**_

 _ **Joel stood there for a sec, "I hope I'm not making the wrong decision on this.." He grieved.**_  
 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Don't you... Love... the beautiful sun?...**_

 _The bearded man with the attire of a firefly replied in a joyful tone._

 _It was a rainy day in Rolla, Missouri. The two iconic brothers were walking down a street near a church building. Everything was exactly how a apocalypse should be... vacant. Rusted apartments, broken bicycles, dead walker corpses, unusable vehicles, and empty houses. The brother named GeeCo, was walking behind his older brother Laybo. GeeCo looked at the smile on Laybo's face. "So happy" He thought to himself. The cold hard rain dripping off of Laybo's dirty face made GeeCo feel uncomfortable. "How could you be so happy at a time like this?" He maundered._

 _Laybo quickly moved towards GeeCo, "What'd ya say Gee?"_

 _GeeCo looked off to the side, He didn't want to look at Laybo's positive face. He replied in a uncaring tone._

 _"Nothing."_

 _Laybo turned his head back forward._

 _"Don't you love the beautiful sun?" He said again. No reply was made._

 _"Gee? You okay?" Still no reply. Laybo sighed._

 _"Don't you lov-"_

 _"No.."_

 _The atmosphere of their conversation was silent. It seems like when Laybo is in the mood, GeeCo isn't. Typical._

 _The cold rain was still dropping down in the town of Rolla, Missouri. Laybo rotated his head at GeeCo's direction. He looked like he wanted to say something to him._

 _Before anything could happen, GeeCo finally replied knowing that Laybo was going to say something again._

 _"Look, let's just focus on our objective.. Laybo.." Laybo stopped smiling at him. He turned his head back forward again._

 _"What objective..."_

 _"You know what I'm talking about.. it's the whole reason why we're traveling down here.. Laybo.."_

 _GeeCo gave Laybo a serious look, "He destroyed our only community we know... and loved.."_

 _"Yeah..."_ He replied with a soft tone.

 _"He murdered the woman you loved..."_

 _"Yeah... I know..."_  
 _._  
 _._  
 _._  
 _._  
 _._  
 _._  
 _._  
 _._  
 _._  
 _._

 _The cold breeze from the morning air flushed the village of Kaan. Another day to survive, that's nothing new. Authentic people with personalities, strange survivors from different cities... nothing new. That feeling of waking up for another day isn't the same no more._

 _Well.._

 _At least not to Clementine._

.

With Kaan looking like a bordered camp area in the forest, Still no one can spend a night there.

 _But no one said they couldn't spend a night near it..._

Ever since Clem, Ellie, Joel, and Shelly came here, the struggle of surviving wasn't any more easier. The recent events near the village wasn't all good. Some people were stealing items and medical supplies from the shops. More fights between the strangers began to happen, and the group of four were still paranoid about _Bella_...

It's been a week since Joel told Clementine a little information about Joel's past events. Since Kaan wasn't a place to stay, the group had to set up small tents around the village to sleep. Since they say they don't want people living in Kaan, how about living around it? At least that's what they thought. Shelly and Clem were always coming and going to this place before the group met up like this. Finding supplies for the shops for currency? It's pretty clever considering the fact that money useless now. With the group still anxious as it is, a new day was about to immerse.

The bright sunny sky shined on the old camouflaged tents around Kaan. The trees covering the area, you could see the leaves of the trees reflecting upon the tents. The group of four were the only ones that were sleeping around Kaan. Every morning, the people enter Kaan while staring at them in a weird way. It wasn't normal in their opinion but this saves the group from traveling and encountering unnecessary situations. With Kentai still being drowned out by a bunch of walkers, I don't know how they would be able to go back. Joel and Ellie slept in one tent, and Shelly and Clem slept in the other.

 _It seems like it was another day for the group to live._

Clementine, the soft vigilant girl with the same look from her past. Long curly dark brown hair and her soft fair tan skin, the similarities of her looks from her childhood are still the same. With that she was wearing a red hoodie and dark blue jeans.

Sleeping next to her was Shelly, the tough bold latina. Everything about Shelly was amazing to Clem. Her beautiful dark brown hair, her looks and hairstyle. The fact that she rocks a curly braided ponytail to this date was crazy. Her whole attire was very similar to her personality. She looked like an Drill Instructor. She was wearing camouflaged pants with military boots on her feet. While dressed with that on, she wore a tank top. She also had a tattoo engraved on her left arm."Al mal tiempo, buena cara.", that was what the tattoo said in cursive. This beautiful strong woman shows boldness with all her actions. Being from the army, her skills help her to survive in this world.

 _These two ladies were sleeping peacefully until_ _ **something**_ _disturbed their slumber._

It all felt like a dream until someone was bothering Clementine. Her whole body felt sore, like she's been sleeping on a rock or something. As she slowly opened her eye lids, she could see the sun and trees reflecting a shadow on her tent. She knew it was time to get up for the day. She yawned while stretching her arms. As she did, she cocked her head to see a **red headed girl** to the left of her. She slowly realized that girl was Ellie, searching through Shelly's stuff.

"W-What..The hell?.. Is that you Ellie?.." The sleepy girl on the ground questioned her with a raspy voice. Ellie stopped and looked at Clem, but then she ignored her and continued to search Shelly's bag.

 _'She completely ignored me.' Clementine said in her mind._

"Ellie, what the hell are you doing with Shel's bag?" She questioned her again while slowly sitting upwards from the ground. She stretched her arms once more. Ellie took a moment to reply to her.

Sighing while rolling her eyes, "It's none of your business." A reply from Ellie shocked Clementine a bit.

"Wow, now you reply? Well it's kind of disrespectful to disturb our tent and then-"

"Look, if Shelly wants to get on to me about it, then let her. But she's still asleep. So don't be d*ck about it."

"The hell? You evaded our privacy and then start searching our stuff withou-"

"Clem, the f*ck are you on? Crack from the hippies? Please stop with this bullsh*t." The comment Ellie made had a little anger in her tone. This little argument awakened Clementine a bit more. Her face showed confusion over what Ellie said.

 _'What's her problem? Being secretive and sneaky isn't normal in the early morning. So why she has to be angry about it?'_

All these thoughts in Clem's head began to question her trust between her and Ellie.

"Before you began to yell, I was actually planning to surprise the both of you with firecrackers.. But since I can't find them in Shel's bag, and you seem pissed, I guess I have to skip that."

You could tell Ellie's secretive plan wasn't thought out well. Realizing this dramatic assault, Clementine got up from her sleeping bag and started to get her things ready for the day.

Ellie stopped what she was doing and decided to put Shelly's items back in her bag. As she began to do that, she noticed a small photo on the ground from her bag.

"Huh? What the hell is this?.." She muttered under her breath while picking up the small photo from the ground.

Clementine heard her and got curious as well. "Huh? What'd ya say?"

"I-It's nothing, nothing at all." She quickly put the rest of the stuff back in the bag. Ellie's heart started beating faster than usual. The photo from Shelly started to give her flashbacks in her mind.

"What do you mean by that Ellie? C'mon, if you want me to trust you more, then you need to be honest with me. We can't be a team without it."

"I-I.. Just take a look at this photo."

Ellie placed the small photo in Clementine's hands. She quickly took a glance at it and then looked back at Ellie.

Confused, "What's so wrong about this picture? It's just her and her..."

 **"brothers.." They both said at the same time.**

 _ **It all made sense now...**_

Clementine realized the problem now. She remember the ride to Kaan when Ellie told her side of the story about the bandits and the fireflies chasing her. She remembered her saying about these hispanic brothers, and that they're **"weird"** , she remembered everything. She knew that they were fireflies because of what Ellie told her. She knew that her and Joel were getting chased by them, and now Bella is too. Bella chasing Joel and Ellie was just an assumption though. She remembered Shelly speaking about her _siblings_ being in the fireflies. She also remembered Ellie telling her how they look and all. She remembered it. Every bit of it.

Ellie's heart started beating even more. "So If I'm correct, you're saying GeeCo and Laybo are related to Shelly?!" Clem yelled.

"Shut the hell up Clem! Don't you see this woman lying on the floor?!" Ellie screaming in a quiet voice. "Don't worry, she's always been a deep sleeper."

The two looked at Shelly sound asleep. "You see?"

"Okay okay.. but this is not the time though! Why is this happening to me?!" Ellie started to panic while pacing back and forth in the small tent. She couldn't help the fear of knowing that they're related by blood. "Look! Calm the f*ck down! We can still sort this out okay?" Clementine tried calming her down but that didn't seem to work on her.

She stopped pacing back and forth, "How Clem?! How?!" She yelled not caring about her surroundings. "Stop f*cking yelling damnit! Your going to alarm the walkers around here!"

"Clem, Joel and I wanted to kill her brothers." There was a silent pause between the both of them. The both stood there in silence, staring at each other.

Clementine sighed while rubbing her forhead, "Look, for what its worth, we can keep quiet about it for now, I don't think there even close to Kaan at this poin-"

She interrupted her, "No! Don't doubt the fireflies Clementine! It's easy travelling now but it's not impossible though Clem. We need to tell her, but not now though. When the time is right-"

"Yeah yeah Of course! When you're all 'good and ready' huh? I don't believe that bullsh*t Ellie. I don't."

Ellie wasn't happy how this morning turned out. The sun is slowly rising, the nature of the forest is beginning to awake from their slumber and the facilities in Kaan are opening up for a new day. Now she has to deal with another problem that's on her radar.

"Well what do you suggest?" She questioned Clementine with doubt in her mind.

"Ellie, did you forget that Bella is near by? She could come at any minute and get us at our weakest hour. We need to focus and get ready to search for her."

"Why? She's crazy as it is Clem-"

"Yeah well the crazy ass b*tch got my friends in her territory. Sulking around isn't gonna help me."

"Yeah, she got YOUR friends, not mine-"

"What in the hell are you implying? Huh? I thought we were a team-"

"A team with a horrible trust issues? I can tell you don't trust me Clem. You only care about yourself-"

"You talk, meanwhile doesn't she got numbers on you though? Especially Joel? She's a problem to the both-"

"To the both of us, I get it." Ellie sighed. "I hope she just.. Just gets bitten by a walker or some sh*t! dammit!"

 _"I doubt that'll happen because she's mostly likely immune."_

 _The atmosphere began to change again. Ellie looked confused._ "W-What do you mean by that?.."

Ellie's heart began pacing harder and harder. Flashbacks from her past hit in the head. "AHH, F*CK!" She grabbed her hair and dropped to her knees. Clementine immediately stopped what she was doing and helped her. Soon enough, a couple of Kaan Guards came near the situation. They carried her to the infirmary place. Eventually, Joel and Shelly woke up, and the situation became bigger than it needs to be. After an hour later, Shelly was at the medical supplies shop, tending to Ellie's pain. Apparently there was a sharp pain in her brain. Luckily she calmed down though.

Clementine was bored while that situation was going down, so she decided to sit outside of her tent until she heard news from Ellie. While sitting on the dirty ground, she had a stick in her hand. She was drawing and playing around with the dirt. She saw an ant hill, and all the other little ants crawling around the ground. She thought it was cute until a hefty old man came out of nowhere stepping on the helpless ant hill.

"Oh sh*t, I didn't even notice that." Replied from the old man standing in front of Clem. The man had on a tanish yellowish jacket, with a green and black plaid shirt on. She looked up and saw Joel's bland face. She sighed and then looked back at the ground.

"Ah, it's you again."

"You again? That's depressing." Joel replied while next placing himself next to Clem.

"How you holding up kiddo?"

"Kiddo? Damn your so country."

Joel chuckled. "Your starting to act like Ellie when you say that."

"Ha. Maybe I need to every once in awhile." Clem replied. The two sat there in silence, staring at the sun beaming it's light onto the trees, making a reflection of the leaves on the ground.

"It's always good to get a cup of coffee and sit outside and relax... Well, at least while reading the newspaper of course."

"I can't hate you there." Clementine replied to Joel with a mellow tone. She felt calm and happy at the same time. She kept playing with the dirt with her stick in her left hand, while she played with her hair with her right hand.

"I'm actually happy for once, so don't get used to it, and don't get all muggy on me either." He added.

No reply was made from Clementine. Her and Joel knew that they weren't here to relax and chill.

"Well?" Clementine questioned him while looking at the ground. She stopped playing with the stick and her hair and focused on Joel.

"Well what?"

She crossed her arms. "Alright alright... The story... Now. Where did I left off?" He looked confused, like he forgot everything that happened.

Scratching his beard, "Do you remember Clem?" He looked at her hoping she could help jog his memory of the past.

"You entered the camp while GeeCo and Rayfa took Ellie in... Does that ring a bell?"

"Oh yeah, I remember now.. But wait!"

Clementine noticed Joel's hesitation and looked at him.

"What?" She replied with frustration in her tone. She was paranoid that someone would eavesdrop on their conversation, or get caught by Shelly and Ellie.

"Before I continue on with the story... Can you tell me what happened before Ellie started to have that pain in her head?" Joel responded back.

Clem knew that he was serious, "Well.. Uh.. it happened right after I told her or... predicted that Bella maybe _'immune'."_

Joel cocked his head back a bit like he's been jump scared.

Clementine noticed his reaction to her response, "What? Why'd you do that?"

"I did that because.. Well actuall-"

"You know what?" Clementine interrupted him, "I've been meaning to say this anyways.."

Clem looked like she was about to solve a problem. She turned to Joel, touching his shoulder. "I don't know if I'm right on this Joel, but Imma say this anyways. Do you.. Do you think that Bella is immune?"

 _Her reply got Joel nervous all of a sudden._

"W-Why say that?" He gulped.

"Why? It's because ever since I found out Bella is alive. I questioned how she is still alive. It doesn't make any sense to me. I saw her get bit. How in the hell is she still alive? The only point that makes sense is that she's immune. Just as Ellie is."

Joel immediately glanced at Clem's face.

"So you know the truth huh?"

"What truth? So it is really true! Confirmation from you makes me a little bit more happier."

Clementine sighed like she's relieved from stress. Looking at the ground, "So, how does it work?"

"What? What do you mean by that?" Joel questioned her. "I mean, how is she immune? Who else knows the secret? What's the background to it Jo-"

"Clem... There's only so much I can tell you in a minimal of time. When the time is right, I'll explain everything. But for now, you're going to have to wait on my response to that." Joel replied with stress in his voice. He didn't seem like he wanted to continue the subject about Ellie being immune.

"Alright fine, you don't have to tell me about it then."

"Clem, I-uh.. Look, I need to tell you this story first, Trust me, It'll explain your confusion."

Clementine glanced at him, she knew he wasn't lying to her face.

"Fine, but answer this, Do you think Bella is immune? It makes total sense why she's still alive."

"Lemme finish telling you this story first."

 _Joel sounded like a father dealing with his annoying daughter._

"Why! C'mon Joel! Just tell-"

Joel interrupted, "Trust me dammit! The rest of the story will explain everything!" He replied with a heated tone. She knew Joel was getting annoyed by her distrustful questions, so she kept quiet for him to talk.

"Fine geez, you didn't have to yell.. Walkers can still come out of nowhere and bite your old helpless ass.." She muttered under her breath.

"Now! Where were we?"

As soon as Joel was about to say his next words, but Clem realized she forgot to tell him one more last thing.

"WAIT!" She screamed for no real reason. Joel jumped again, but this time he actually scared.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Almost scared the he-" Clementine shuffled closer to Joel, grabbing his left arm. "I forgot to tell you this! Oh my god! How could I forget?!"

She scooted back to her position on the ground and took a deep breath. Her face went to happy somewhat excited to a little bit depressed. She bended her knees to her chest and placed her head on it.

"What's up kid?" Joel replied noticing her change of mood. While playing with her curly hair bangs, "I forgot to tell you that.. that Shelly is related to GeeCo and Laybo.."

There was a moment of silence. Joel wasn't even surprised. "Look, we'll talk about that later." He responded.

 _She looked up at Joel._

Confused, "Wait what? So you're not even surprised at all?"

"First, lemme just finish this story. Clem. Please."

"Fine."

.

.  
.

 _'You could hear numerous shots from outside of the camp. Each bullet better be worth it. With countless times from attacks of the clickers, each bullet has to be worth it. I mean, why wouldn't it? The leader of this camp makes the decisions. Nobody asks a leader a stupid question... but for some reason, they acting like I did just now.'_

 _With the sudden rush of things, Nobody had time to recuperate from the random attack out of nowhere. The only thing on my mind at the time was GeeCo and that Rayfa chick. While being rushed into the camp with a gun pointed at my head, I couldn't resist my own safety from being in danger._

The large hispanic man was still pointing his handgun at my head as we entered the camp. I had my hands up in the air to show my restraints.. but not for long though.

"Close the gates Coffman!" Laybo yelled at the lower-class solider while still aiming his pistol at my head. Once he was done, he looked back at me with hate in his eyes. Like I f*cked up everything for him.

 _'Well, not yet though.'_

"Okay, you can stop staring at my face now." I added.

"Yeaa.. Shut up buddy."

 _"What the hell is this guys problem?" I said in my mind._

"Well?! Can you stop pointing the gun at my face? Don't make me become an asshole right now."

He scoffed, "Don't act like I'm gonna put this bullet in your head. Buddy." Griping his gun even harder, he looked like he was more serious than before.

"Really? You didn't have to make it clear that you want to kill me."

"Oh quiet it up already! I don't wanna hear it buddy. I'm just doing my job jackass. Now I need you to stand there until the boss lady comes back to give me further instructions!" He raised his voice like I was deaf or something.

"Damn, you didn't have to yell like that." I lowered my arms and eased up a bit, I realized that Laybo wasn't really gonna shoot me.

"Wow did you not hear me clearly? F*cking idiot." He moved his index finger closer to the trigger of the gun. Acting like he was going to shoot me.

Calling his bluff, "Sorry if bullsh*t smells like sh*t. I don't know if you knew that or not, but I tend not to go near it."

 _I know it's pretty risky joking around with strangers, but they got Ellie. I need to get her back._

Laybo quickly withdrew his weapon, "Stay here for a second." He left running towards a shack near the gate of the front entrance.

While he was running, I noticed that this camp's ground was much more 'sturdier' and mushier as well. The camp looked like a boot camp to be honest. Tents sectioned off in a organized row. There was firefly symbol painted on a white Chevy truck. The truck was also near the gate of the entrance.

Everybody was in a firefly attire. Some had helmets on, some didn't. Some people were in their tents, playing around with their supplies, or eating a meal in a can. There were medics dressed like fireflies all around the camp, tending to the wounded. Then there was a couple huge tents at the end of the camp site. I assumed that's where they can facilitate organizations like shops, bathrooms, food areas, and more. Or at least I assumed.

Looking around even more, I saw some fireflies walking around the camp like bodyguards. I also assumed that they were on shift of protecting the camp. I noticed all the torches posted up on wooden poles.

 _They better hope the wind doesn't mess up their only light source._

I saw one group of fireflies hurdled up near a tent nearby. One of them were staring at me. It was weird, but I just ignored them.

 _I saw Laybo talking to another firefly near the gate, he looked like was explaining something crucial. I looked around to see if I spotted GeeCo and that white haired chick named Rayfa. Nowhere to be spotted. It was still dark out. The moon was really shining._

 _Then I heard some voices talking really loud._

 _They sounded familiar._

 _They seemed to be in an argument. I didn't care if they were though. They had some answers that need to be spilled._

"Rayfa please, Laybo always had it out for me! Ever since we got here, he always needed to find some excuse to-"

"I don't wanna f*cking hear it Gee! Your chances are slim to none now. You've f*cked up everything. I don't need to be the one to hear your bullsh*t excuses!" Rayfa and GeeCo was walking towards me.

"But Rayfa-"

"It's 'Ms' Rayfa to you!" She sighed. The both of them stood in front of me.

"Well? Go on."

GeeCo gave a big depressing sigh, "Look, What was it?"

I didn't say anything. "Fine, don't talk then. I'm sorry about this... but um, your daught-"

"She's not my daughter." I interrupted while correcting him. "Fine, your friend that I knocked out earlier is... Is.."

"C'mon! Have some backbone you loser!" Rayfa added.

"She's dead! Damn!" He yelled at me while clenching his fists in fear. I didn't say anything back. I was too confused. Didn't know whether believe this guy or not. Then I realized he may be right.

"Look man, I know your mad, I can tell-"

"Where the f*ck is she?" I replied with tension in my voice. He pointed at the end of the row of tents behind me.

Dropping on my knees, "F*CK F*CK! ELLIEEE! F*CKING ELLIEEE! ELLIE DAMNIT! YOU BETTER BE ALIVE BY THE TIME I WALK TO YOUR TENT!" I screamed at the top of my lungs without hesitation. Immediately, everybody near us was alarmed. Almost everyone pulled out some weapon from the pockets.

"Whoa what the f*ck is wrong with you?!" GeeCo yelled back. Laybo noticed the situation from a far. He quickly ran towards us.

"Yo you better tell this sobby f*ck to stop this sh*t! You're going to alarm every gotdamn walker and clicker in this place!"

"Laybo, could you do me a favor and shut the f*ck up for once in your life?" Rayfa responded to Laybo like an angry wife.

"Now give us a minute. Tell Griffin this situation is nothing to worry about, and also tell every guard to be alarmed for any threat near the camp." She had a serious face this time. Laybo stood there surprised.

"Uh, sorry M-Ms. Rayfa! I'll get on it right away!" He ran and did exactly what she told him to do.

"What a sore baby." GeeCo muttered. "Now! Sir!"

 _I assumed she was talking to me now._

She crouched next to me and placed her cold hands on my shoulder. "Listen, I understand your pain well, I've here recently lost a couple of faithful companions. I know it's hard. But you have to be stronger than real emotional feelings!" She comforted me like a lost child with nowhere to go.

"Get your damn filthy hands off of me!" Everybody heard what I said. They all gasped like I did something wrong. Realizing what I just did, I guess I've disrespected the Queen on accident.

Rayfa sighed while lifting her hand off of my shoulder. She stood up and put her hands on her hips, "It's fine if your angry. I understand. But I still need your help! With the camp and it's people, we need people like you! Not afraid to show boldness! So I'd like to make an offer if you don't mind. Just in case your up too it. I'll let my men know you need a place for your **friend** to be buried." She scratched her head, "I don't know what I can do to make it up too you, it's my fault for this tragic accident."

"None, now get the f*ck out of my face you careless woman!"

She walked away silently. Not saying another word. GeeCo followed behind her. Everyone in the area was surprised for my assault. They started whispering while looking at me weirdly.

 _"What a bunch of pathetic people. Whispering like a bunch of damn girls." I said in my mind._

Using half of my strength to lift myself up made me realize how old I am.

"Got damn I'm old." I spoked out loud.

"And stupid too." Laybo replied with a deep tone and a serious face.

 _I can feel the anger from his sight and his voice. It's like I'm inside of his body, knowing what he's thinking right now._

I turned around to see the same bearded man standing right behind me. He had his hand on his holster of his handgun.

"Look at you. Clueless." He took 3 steps towards me. His face and his musty breath was all up in my face. It was uncomfortable.

"Gimme 3 got damn reasons why I shouldn't have your head up my foot right now. You look like sh*t, and eat sh*t too." I replied, giving him a menacing look.

Grabbing my shirt, "Shut the f*ck up. You don't realize how much democracy goes around here. You come into my camp and break our rules. All you had to do was come in peacefully and quietly-"

I grabbed both of his hands and pushed him backwards with pressure.

"Well your got damn rules are why I'm in this sh*t hole. It's the f*cking apocalypse not the got damn pacifist village!"

He chuckled while denying my words.

"I seriously don't give a damn about you and your people, I rather burn this place down to avoid more enemy threats in the future."

 _I was hoping my vicious hand gestures was making me more intimidating._

He sighed while rubbing his wrists, "You've got a strong grip for an old man. In fact, too strong in my opinion. I'm letting you go with a warning. Don't f*ck around in this place. We want you out of here as soon as possible anyways."

I didn't reply back, I just stood there staring at him.

"Plus, I wasn't here to make a new enemy."

I jerked my head back a bit, "Huh? Then why-"

"I just got notified that your friend.. Is still **alive**.."

 _My eyes gleamed for a sec, The thought of her being okay made feel like I could just forget about this whole facade._

"I hope you're not bullsh*tting me vato."

He chuckled again, "Calm down with the racism, it's true! One of medics traced some heartbeats again, she's seems to be just knocked out. Nothing else."

I sighed in relief, "When can I see her?"

"Right now if you want, but first, Ms. Rayfa, our leader, would like to speak to you in private about something.."

 _The mere thought of that woman made me want to puke._

"Why me? I don't give a sh*t about her-"

"Look! You don't, but I do! And if you even lay a finger on her.. I!..." His voice got louder while he was pointing his finger at me.

"Ugh nevermind, She's at the main big tent, go speak to her first. Then you can see your lady friend." After he finished his words, he left walking towards the tent that Ellie was in.

I sighed with relief for once. "I hope she don't bullsh*t me.."

"And also!" He turned towards me.

"Tell Rayfa about the news of your friend!" He hollered while turning back to the tent.

"Yeah okay asshole!" Barely even shouting. But I wonder why she wanted to talk to me though..

.

.

 _ **The cold night doesn't seem like it ends.**_ It was still windy after 30 minutes passed by..

 _I was walking around, wondering, what the hell am I doing._  
 _I was confused, I couldn't find the leader of this camp anywhere. I was too confused until I decided to give up and just ask a Firefly whose walking around. Yeah I know what you're thinking, 'Just ask Laybo!' Hell no! I don't need his got damn help for anything! I just need to talk to her, finding her shouldn't be that hard._

The Firefly that was guarding one of the big tents, questioned me why I needed to speak with the leader, I just said, "It's none of your got damn business fly boy!" Or at least that's what I was fixin' to say until another Firefly directed me to her headquarters. I assumed word got around fast that she wanted me to talk..

 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **'Wait, Joel!'**

 **"What is it now Clem?"**

 **'You sound so annoyed, you sure you want to keep going-'**

 **"Yes, what the hell Clem, I don't have time to be interrupted right now, we could get caught by-"**

 **'Okay okay, damn..'**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 _Anyways.. I was behind one of the big tents. The place was shouldered off with big black towels. Not the best private place, but no one was near us. There was an opening to the big tent to her headquarters. I was leaded from behind the tent, instead of inside the tent._

 _I'm guessing they're hiding something.._

There was a black stool and a big white board next to it, there was nothing written on the board though, not even any markers for it. Rayfa was sitting on the stool, smirking with her eyes closed and her arms crossed. She looked irritating to me in my opinion.

 _"Sitting in a 'lady-like' position, get the f*ck out of here with that corny sh*t."_

All of these thoughts began to consume me. Like why is she smirking like that? She knows I don't like her. What does she want from me?

"You could start this awkward silence with a friendly gesture." She spoke.

 _"Dumbass b*tch." Is all I could think about._

"But I know you're upset with me so I'll be nice-"

"Why the hell do you think keeping your nice woman facade is going to get what you truly want? Huh? Because everyone else has this tendency to underestimate a stranger." I walked up to her closer.

She opened her eyes and stop smirking.

"Nice people love to be generous, but when they're forced by feelings of emotion, they're too generous. Generous to the point that it makes them take up their dignity to stop by will and retract their generosity."

"What's your point? It doesn't make sense." Her tone was dark. It's like I've hit her soft spot or something.

"An old man will listen to the heart of their greed before listening to another man's heart. Rayfa, I have no more intention of dealing with you, or your bullsh*t. I know you're hiding something from me. Something from everyone. How are you so calm after I've rejected your friendly help? Why so calm when someone else's pain is greater than yours at the moment? You say you care but I don't see it. You're putting up a facade, and I'm not buying the grade a bullsh*t. So let's just put away the friendly chatter and get to-"

 _ **She quickly pulled out a hand gun from her back pocket**_.

 _ **I could feel the cold windy air go away just like that.**_

 _All I felt now was the hot sun on my chest. 'What the hell?'_  
 _I've been in situations where I had a gun pointed at me._

 _ **Why does this situation feel different though?**_

A Firefly guard came out of nowhere and disarmed my gun from my pocket.

"What the?!" I quickly turned around.

"You see here.. I'm not underestimating you.. sir.. You're the one who's underestimating **me**." Slowly and silently she got up from her stool and aimed her gun at my forehead.

Putting her cold hand on my shoulder, "Don't f*ck with me. I'm sure you've heard those words before in your past times right? You're a big boy right? I'm not here to ask you for anything, I'm here to use you and your friend for **information**."

She tilted her gray glasses upwards. Smiling like she's going to be alive after this.

My eyes widened up a bit, "What the f*ck are you talking about-"

"I'm talking about info on **immortality**.. and yada yada yada ya! You know, the jist of that sh*t."

 _She seemed so calm but yet so firm._

"Immortality? The f*ck kind of ass did you sniff?"

Giving me a serious look, "Your telling me you haven't heard?"

"Explain it then, since this is why I'm locked up like going to die in a few minutes, explain."

"Me and my husband found out your friend... **Immortal**.. I saw her bite on her arm. You see, if she can survive a bite, that's physically impossible... Then that made us believe that there's a chance.. for mankind! Being immortal can save us from the death of the apocalypse we live in!"

We stood there in silence for a minute. I didn't even put up that much of resistance.

"HAHAHAHA!" I began wheezing full of laughter.

 _"Ellie? Immortal? Hahahaha! This b*tch is crazy!" Is all I thought in my mind._

In fact, I couldn't stop laughing. All of these accusations are starting to make me think that humanity is going insane.

"Do it." Rayfa nodded to the Firefly behind me.

Then he dropped my knees to the ground and Rayfa slapped me with the butt of her handgun. My laughter soon turned into choking for air.

"AH! F*CK! SH*T!" My whole face began throbbing with pain as I almost coughed to death.

"Luckily I didn't bruise your old wrinkly face, so.. you're fine." She smiled then pulled me up on my feet and slapped me again with her gun.

"F*CK-"

"Ssh! SSH!" She was shushing me quiet like I was a kid crying for candy.

"It's ok-"

 **Then this is where things get crazy Clem.**

 _"Keep going.." Clementine replied like she was being told a good story._

 **Without thinking, I headbutted the crazy b*tch without caution. I** **didn't** **care** **if there** **was** **a** **firefly** **guard** **behind me, I tackled that b*tch to the ground.**

 **Dropping her weapon, Rayfa was defenseless now. She couldn't stop me on the ground. I covered her mouth so she wouldn't start screaming. Don't get me wrong, she did put up a good fight trying not get pinned down, but I just kept headbutting the f*ck out of her small forehead. Instead of Firefly guard stopping me, he went to get this dude named, "Griffin", I assumed he was the husband to Rayfa. But I didn't give two f*cks though. That woman was as good as dead.**

 **Blood was pressured all over her damaged forehead. I could see the cracked pieces of her skull between the ooze of fresh blood. Her dead face, cracked glasses, her mouth was open. Her face honestly looks like she's seen public abortion. Her death kind of reminded me of how I kill my clickers.**

 _"The fact that Joel can talk about murdering another person, is very unsettling, but yet... I'm no one to talk to either.." Clementine thought._

 **A big tall blonde white guy that was wearing firefly gear came rushing in with the Firefly that was guarding me. The man was holding a pistol with silencer equipped.**

The man had a black bandana on black shades on as well. His mouth was completely open.

"You-you.. you sonuvab*tch.." He muttered. He had a New Yorkie accent.

"You killed m-m-me my-my Ray Ray..." He muttered again completely in shock.

"Sir! He's f*cking right there! Let's kill him before he gets the-"

"SHUT THE F*CK UP LARRY!" He interrupted the worried firefly guard.

"You're a disgrace son!" He yelled in anger.

The guard eye lids were wide open. "You don't mean that don't you.. right? Sir?"

"Yes. Yes I do."

 **The** **guard was envolped in shock. His own very master dismisses his name. All the hard work... The boy looked like he was in his 20s, I bet you I know how his life story went.. had a young American dream.. goin' to college while being broke.. seeing a lady in the background.. forgetting his broken memories and deceptive demons in his life.. then.. it came back to him.. youngin' probably never seen a dead creature come back to life.. and murder the innocent... Slotter the people he cared for.. lived for... Loved.. now.. he's here... Stuck in the future where he doesn't belong... Made a kinky mistake... Now... He's truly here... To die.. a thousand deaths through his eyes... Deception can be a cruel thing y'know?... He's here.. standing in front of his future mentor... Getting banished from his sight... Rejecting his love... I guess the man didn't knew... Dying from the hands of his family.. is real... The boy shot the blonde f*cker in the forehead... Just. Like. That.**

 _Clementine eyes were wide open, they way Joel puts his words gave an emotional tear running down her cheek._

 **After that, the sanity in his head.. broke. Like a toothpick in warm water.**

He shot himself. On the head. Just. Like. That.

 _ **Joel snapped his fingers in the moments of his finishing words.**_

After that, all I could see.. was bloody bodies on the ground. Luckily it was dark, and the blood was hard to see on the mushy dirty ground. A female woman with her head smashed like a flat tire, her tall husband with a bullet in his forehead, and finally.. the young man with no self control.. dead on the ground with his own choice...

Again, it was a coincidence that the gun had a silencer on it.

I picked up the silencer. And the other loot from their pockets.. and walked into the tent. The big tent was empty, I realized that her headquarters was never here.. but as I glanced around... _A young female kid.. was standing right in front of me.._

The kid wasn't sure what to say.. I bet all she could assume was a very large old man with a bloody forehead and a gun in his hands.. did something naughty.. cruel to her young eyes..

 _She looked at me with cold in her eyes. I've seen a kid with that much emptiness by just looking into her eyes. Her pale white skin.. her long blonde hair covering most of her face.. she was wearing a long white blouse with black boots on her feet.. her hand had a teddy bear in place.. all of sudden.. she dropped her teddy bear on the mushy dirty ground._

 **As much of an asshole I am, I didn't want to make things bad for me.**

"Sorry, but this sh*t you see little girl? Is not your fault. Not mine either kid, blame your selfish parents.. I'm hoping there not your parents. At least you won't be effected in a bad way when you grow older.. I hope. Don't get any revenge ideas on me either kid. I'm not afraid of hurting any one who steps in my way. This. This sh*t. This sh*t right here. Is survival. Deal with it."

I ran up to the kid and knocked her out. I had no choice whether you wanna go ahead and say I'm f*cked up. But it's true, that was the only way.

Wiping the blood off of my forehead with my sleeve of my arm, "Sorry kid."

 _ **Intentionally, I never really wanted to do any of that.. but, I didn't have time to think of a way that I could stay alive and leave with Ellie safely. It's everyone's responsibility for their own end game. They left me with no choice, its**_ _**either kill.. or be killed. Sometimes... But, I blame it all on me though. I killed all of them.. except.. for Bella..**_

 **.**  
 **Clementine had no response from that. She sat there in silence.**  
 **.**

So that's my perspective of the trip to Boston Camp.. After I put Bella to sleep, I grabbed my stuff and sneaked into the real headquarters and grabbed a key to a truck, didn't know what truck key it was, but nobody suspected a thing. But I knew that soon.. someone was going to find out about the deaths. I ran into GeeCo in the knick of the time, he told me Ellie finally awakened. So that's when I came in after Ellie just woke up. That was why I was really paranoid.

 _Sooner or later the guards found out that information, and then so did the Hispanic brothers. I never met them after the rundown with Ellie. I snuck around until I was able to haul a truck out of the camp for when we needed it._

 _Once I've got passed that part, I waited until the next day. Then that cold morning, I found out that the town near the camp had a bloater lurking in one of the buildings. I needed a diversion to get Ellie from the camp, so I threw a couple of smoke bombs near the east side of the camp, then boom! The sirens went off, soon enough that made the noise far enough for the enemies nearby to lurking and search the camp for new blood._

 _Chaos, it's the only answer to that problem I had to deal with it. Once every body was busy with the messy disaster, I drove into the camp, and found Ellie knocked out near a tent. I picked her up and drove off. I realized one of the fireflies noticed my leave, so I knew soon enough, I'll have some company..._

.  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**

"That's it. That's the horror story of today." He chuckled while sighing.

"But this doesn't explain how Bella is immune. I remember she was bit during our encounter a long time ago-"

"It does." Joel interrupted Clementine.

"Their whole plan was to figure out how to get immune to bites and see if that's a way to get immortality."

Clementine looked at Joel, "That's stupid."

"I know, that's why I didn't like the idea of it. They're just a bunch of people who lost their damn minds when the dead started to come back to life. But we know now that Bella is immune. Things just don't get any easier."

The old man with yellowish jacket looked tired. Talking for at least an hour made his throat parched.

"Hey kiddo, you if don't mind, I'd like to get a drink and check if they're okay or not." Soon as Joel was about to move from his spot, a hand crept up on his arm.

"Huh."

It was Clementine, she looked sad for some reason, sad from the story she just been told. She pinched a part of his jacket.

"Wait, wait just a moment." She muttered.

Joel blushed.

 _This brought back a nostalgic moment. A moment that he almost forgot. His daughter tugging him on the arm. That's why he blushed. It's like Clementine replicated the exact same moment._

 _"Don't.. don't you feel bad when you take someone's life?... Cause deep down I do, even when I take out my enemies.."_

Joel wasn't surprised. The mere thought of that never slipped pass him.

"Yeah. I do."

.

.

.  
.

 _ **Time passed by, it's been 2 days since Joel and Clem had there talk. Nothing much changed since then. The people of Kaan did their daily ritual. Joel, Shelly, Ellie, and Clem wasn't slacking off though.**_

Each day, they took turns guarding the perimeter of the village, they were on guard for Bella and the fireflies. They didn't know when they would attack them, but they didn't want to get attacked when they weren't paying attention.

 _ **But something interesting happened.. It was cool afternoon.. until rain started down pouring on the village of Kaan...**_

It was any ordinary day until a crazy woman was causing some ruckus outside of the village of Kaan.

Joel and Ellie was sitting next to the ammo and supplies shop, bored out of their minds. Shelly and Clem were looking around in the medic shop. Then they saw a couple of KGs running towards a sound of a woman screaming out of her mind.

Everyone in the village was fixated on the attention of the ruckus outside of the village.

Joel panicked for a sec, 'Who in the hell could that be?' He thought.

He got up from the ground and slowly walked towards the disturbance.

Then the drops of water begin to lightly pour on the village of Kaan.

'What the.. Rain? Out of nowhere? That's odd-'

"Hey Joel!" Ellie hollered.

He quickly turned, "Whaaat?" He responded.

"Just be careful, and don't get your ass slumped like last time!" Ellie joyfully hollered back.

"You're still in need of a joke pamphlet!"

 **...**

Walking towards the ruckus gave Joel a good feel of fear.

 _'Why do I feel like I'm going to cause something bad again?' He thought in his head._

"Hey hey! Calm it down everyone!" There was a crowd of people at the gate of Kaan.

The KGs were trying to settle down the crowd of people.

"The light pouring rain, the gray sky, why do feel like something is going to happen?" Joel muttered under his breath.

"Excuse me, move out the way please!" Joel rigorously moved through the crowd and finally made it to the entrance.

Jarell, a firefly, also Shelly's brother. He was holding a magnum in the air, looking like he was going to shoot.

"Hey! Jarell!" Joel called his name. Jarell turned around looking at Joel with a confused glance.

"What in the hell do you want now? I told you were out of CeeSic-"

"Shut up for a sec! I'm not here to talk about that man." Joel interrupting his sentence, Jarell turned back to the frightened woman.

"Hold on Joel... I'm not here to negotiate woman, get out of this place. And never come back!"

Joel walked closer to Jarell. "Who is she?"

The woman that was causing this ruckus couldn't even look at Jarell. The woman was white and young, she looked like she was in her late 20s. She was a short woman. She had on a dark purple track suit with white Nikes on. Looking innocent with short brown bangs, she didn't have any weapons on her. But why was she causing so much noise?

Crossing his arms in frustration, "I don't know Joel, all I know she was trying to get materials for free and deceived us by not telling me about her **bite**."

 _"What? Bite? Is that what this is about?" He thought. Joel realized that if she wanted, she could of have just traded in materials of her own for supplies that she wanted. After all, this village is open to anyone._

"Now look at her! The bite was hiding on the back of her neck!" He pointed at her neck.

"N-No please don't let this happen before I get my stuff..." She whispered softly.

"What? Speak up dammit! You were just screaming out loud so every got damn walker can hear you!" Jarell started raising his voice a bit.

Joel stood there, looking at the poor helpless girl.

"Screw it! I just don't care anymore!" She screamed, dropping herself on the ground.

"Hey everyone get back to doing what you do!" A KG yelled while pushing the noisey crowd.

 _ **Tears started pouring down her pale face. The rain started pouring down even harder.**_

"I-I... I'll kill myself.." Her vague words described her sanity.

Her sobbing stopped.

"What? Oh my God. This chick is crazy now, leave her be to a walker. I'll personally bring her to one myself." Jarell said those words with a smirk on his face. Jarell, buzz haircut, and black shades on. The man looked deranged.

Joel put his hand on his shoulder, "No. She doesn't need to kill herself, nor be killed by killer... She..she should be killed by me.. I'll end it quick with one bullet."

Joel had that serious face again.

Jarell jumped back in surprising shock, looking at Joel with concern.

"What the hell? Did you not hear my words?"

He gripped his gun in his hand even tighter, "I'm not playing any games Joel, people should know that if you're evading a place with a bite, people are not going to be friendly!" He yelled.

 _ **Thunder begin to embark.**_

"Do it."

 _The two men was gasped as they heard the words of defeat from the poor helpless girl. As the rain poured even harder, the people in Kaan started to find some shelter in the shops._

"You really are a crazy woman with no determination! It's not like you have a choice anyways, I'm going to take care of this Joel, you can get back to what you were doing before you completely get soaked by the rain."

"No." Jarell didn't like his response.

"Fine." _***Pow!***_

 _ **A bullet came right from Jarell's gun.**_

.

"W-What did you do?.." Joel could barely pick up his words.

He glanced up closely to see a dead woman on the ground with a bullet in her head.

 _ **Then the whole town started running around in craze. Everyone was scared. People started panicking, KGs tried to calm everyone. Joel just stood there. The thunder started striking out even more. Shop owners of the village brought out their weapons as they saw walkers from the forest attack the village. It was wreck. You wouldn't think one bullet would cause such a disaster. Well, this one did.**_

Joel immediately looked at Jarell's careless face, "Why in the hell did you do that for?! Look around asshole! This place is slowly getting destroyed!"

 _ **Jarell aimed his handgun at Joel's forehead.**_

 _'Here we go again..' Joel thought. He felt like dangerous stuff always happens to him._

"You know Joel? People like you need a check up every now then. Because it's occurred to me that you're like every other savage in this place, ruthless, don't give a damn about someone else's situation. You know I've been thinking about you alot. I think maybe it's time to review your sins of your life so far, huh? Don't you think? Maybe if **Jessebel** did get a chance that day, you'd probably wouldn't be here."

 _'Jessebel? How does he know about her?!'_

.  
.

 _ **"Yes. You're right about that Jarell. Maybe if Joel changed his perspective every once and while, he'd understand our pain."**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **'No.. It's not who... I-I think it is... No... F*ck no... What's going on?... I am still alive? This feels different...**_

 _ **.**_

That voice. That soft crispy voice. A voice of a kid. A kid that I've heard of before. ...dammit! It's f*cking her..

 _A girl with blonde hair and a white blouse was behind Joel._  
 _He turned around to see his nightmare of his dreams. The girl who caused so much trauma in the past. She's here... How.._

"Hello Joel, it's a pleasure meeting you again." She had a gun aimed at his head.

 _She hasn't changed much. Looking anorexic as hell, most of her hair covering her face. She looks completely soaked in rain._

 _'What the hell is this? A two for one deal?!' Joel didn't know what to say or think. So he decided to keep quiet._

"Socially awkward are we, eh? At your age, you shouldn't be. But oh well. I'm not really here for you.. **yet**.. So pipe down if you're thinking of anything reckless."

Jarell kept aiming his gun at Joel's head, "Then what the hell are you here for-"

"Jarell? Why ask me that when we already discussed this. It seems like you've broken my deal. I told you to gather up enough supplies for a month, you go ahead and destroy a resourceful village."

 **The thunder kept thundering, and the rain kept pouring. They looked completely soaked. It wasn't soon until some more walkers started walking towards the village. KGs started firing bullets, keeping the nearby walkers at Bay.**

"What the f*ck? What do you mean?! You said as long as I get the supplies, I can do whatever the hell-"

"Yes, but not destroy the village that your gathering the supplies at you dumbass. Now everything is soon going into ruin. Your fault Jarell." She shifted her aim from Joel to Jarell.

"Whoa! What the f*ck Bella?! I'm sorry but at least I've gotten-"

"No. Shut the f*ck up and die for your mistakes Jarell."

 _ ***BOOM!***_

 _ **It wasn't a surprise that Jarell died for working with a psychotic girl like Bella. It was a surprise that Jarell died and fell on the ground as soon as Shelly came towards Joel.**_

 _Joel saw Shelly's eyes. She looked like she wasn't feeling well. 'Dammit! What the f*ck is this!?'_ _Bad luck?! What the hell is going on?! Man just died and now that man's sister thinks I've killed him?'_

 _ **The mood of the atmosphere was weird.**_

"Before you say anything Bella is right behind-"

"I DON'T WANNA F*CKING HEAR IT! F*CKING HELL! WHY ME?! SI Y SI Y?! JAREEELLLL!"

 _ **Shelly was broken in anger. She came as soon as Jarell dropped to the ground with a bullet in his head. She automatically assumed it was Joel who killed her brother. It was unfortunate for Joel.**_

 _ **Shelly ran towards her brother and dropped to the ground. She didn't care if it was soggy wet. She started to cry, and cry even more. She mourned him. Tears couldn't stop pouring down her cheeks. You could tell she loved her family.**_

Joel couldn't handle his mental stress.

"Bella, I'm not done with you. Remember that!"

Joel wasn't sure about this, So he started running towards the gate and didn't stop running.

"WHERE IN THE F*CK DO YOU THINK YOUR GOING?!" She shouted. She chased after Joel without stopping either. The tears of sadness was all over her face. How? How does a woman show so much sorrow in one day? It's unladylike.  
 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Shelly's soft feminine smile.. turned into a virtue of hatred..**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Things started escalating pretty quickly.**_

 _ **.**_  
 _ **So much chaos and disaster in one moment. The people of Kaan left the village. Some we're stranded in the forest. Some were eaten alive by a clicker. The shops sections were completely ruined by bullets and the wet rain. The rain kept pouring harder and harder. It was a disaster.**_

 _Clementine and Ellie were near the other side of Kaan, helping the KGs and the shop leaders take out the walkers from the forest. Clementine was using her heavy rifle, and Ellie was using a pump shotgun._

"Alright you two! We got it from here! Y'all just try to get anyone else out of Kaan, and into a vehicle!" A shop owner replied.

 _There was a couple of trucks heading back to Kentai. So everyone whose still alive needed to be in the trucks by the time they're done. But why go to Kentai? After the overflow of walkers?_

"Right!" Clem and Ellie said simultaneously. They started running towards the other side of the village until they saw a blonde girl with two handguns aimed at their heads.

 _ **.**_

 _ **A faint smile gleamed on Clementine's face.**_

 _._

 _'_

 _No way. This isn't real. What happened to Joel and Shelly? Jarell? Why is she here?'_

The two girls in shock dropped their guns on the ground without saying anything.

"It's good that you guys read my mind!"

Her annoying cheerful attitude. She's psychotic but still acts all innocent. I hate it. These thoughts were from Clementine and Ellie. It's like they were reading their own minds.

"So, how's life-"

"Where the f*ck is AJ?!" Clementine shouted at her without giving her a chance to finish her sentence.

"My my Clem. Your still so rude eh? Well I can change that. If you really want to know then why won't you come with me then?"

Clementine clenched her fists.

"I'm not in the mood for a negotiation. Give me back AJ right now."

.  
 _ ***BOOOM!***_ Clem and Ellie averted their attention to the explosion near the other end of Kaan.

"Whoa! What the f-"

"Everyone leave immediately! We have no chance! We lost a vehicle! Go go go!" The yelling statement of a KG surprised the both of them.

"Wait! They're going to leave us Clem!" Ellie responded in fear.

 _ **The two saw a vehicle in flames, near behind it was a herd of clickers frantically moving forward into the village.**_

"It.. It's all gone.. so fast and... I.. I thought I was sitting near a shop just a minute ago...what the hell happened?.. why?... God?..." The girl with the curly brown hair and a cap on her head frowned. She was sad that this escalated so quickly. It's unreal. She couldn't believe it. Now that she has her chance of getting her answers... She doesn't do anything... She didn't care about the village being destroyed... The clickers slowly coming in... The girl in front of her with a gun aimed...

"Clem we have to-"

 _ ***Pow!***_

 _It was a like playing a dream with the wrong save file.. Too unreal to keep up the thought process.._

Clementine knew what she heard. She didn't immediately looked next to her. She rolled her eyes towards the loud sound. Her eyes felt like a burning furnace without coal... _'No more intention to feel.' She thought._

She thought.

There it was. Ellie standing there. Clem took a good glance at her.

"W-Why did you shoot?"

"Oh please! Calm down Clemmy! Look at her legs."

 _ ***Pow!***_ Another shot. Clem saw two bullet wounds on each of Ellie's thighs. Ellie was barely even standing. Shaking like she was extremely nervous about something.

"Th-This f*cking hurts! Clem! F*cking kill herrr..." Finishing her words she collapsed on the ground. The rain seemed like it never ends. The blood started bleeding out from her legs.

.

 _ **Pain.**_

.

"ELLIE! DAMMIT BELLA!" Clem rushed down to the ground.

 _'This is weird.. She got shot in the legs, how she get unconscious over that?'_

"Look, I'd like to continue this.. but I'm afraid I'm running out of time anyways! Well you can call me when you want to talk later, Alright, take care! I'm out."

Bella didn't care about the two on the ground. She turned around and left walking like nothing happened at all.

 _'That scumy little girl..AJ?... Ryonna?... Where are you when I need you?...'_

 _ ***EEEEEEAAASSHHH!* A loud shriek from a clicker.**_

"F*ck!" With Ellie passed out on the ground. Clem had no choice but to carry Ellie and find a shelter.

"Don't forget to clean up the rest of those walkers Clem!" There was a white truck ready to leave at any moment. Bella hopped on the back of the truck and waived at Clem and Ellie as the vehicle left the premises.

 _ **Confusion.**_

"Damn you.." Clementine didn't want to be clicker food, she slinged her heavy rifle and Ellie's backpack on her shoulders. She carried Ellie like a baby and ran out of the village. She didn't know where to go. Nor know where Joel or Shelly went. Not even Bella. They're all... Just gone. Just like that.

"Damnit! F*ck! The pain.. it hurts.. especially in my chest.."

 _Clementine didn't know what was next. Nor know what was the outcome of Ellie's wounded self. It was all a blur. The pain was the same... Leaving it behind was the hard part.._

 _ **Hope.**_

She kept running towards the endless forest. Or at least that was what she thought it was..

 _Soon enough, the Clickers overruned the village of Kaan._

"This pain.. It's the same like every bad situation.. But why haven't I learned my lesson?.. damnit, I'm not going to do this every time I meet new people.. not anymore.. these problems.. Shelly is related to some people in the fireflies.. Bella and Ellie is immune.. Joel seems crazier than ever.. AJ and Ryonna are potentially dead.. Clickers, Walkers, infected... They're all the same.. And here I'm just running towards a forest without a solution to my problems, carrying a unconscious girl that's bleeding out... I just.. I just need to learn how to deal with it all and find a probable solution.. yeah..yeah! that's it! Damn.."

 _ **Fear.**_

Clementine kept moving forward, whether the outcome is fatal or not, she doesn't have a choice.. It's killed.. or be killed.. At least that's what she's been through.. Wondering what happened to her friends..

 _ **Hatred.**_

"People have a choice in this world, and I... I just want to leave my pain behind... Bella... I'm coming for you.. and I won't forget to return the favor next time.."

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **BEHIND PAIN.**_

.

.


	6. hiatus

Hey y'all. I'mma make this short and say...

I've been on a Hiatus. I know this is kind of late and improper to be saying this after a year and such lol

But It's because of life. Forreal.

I've been on a Hiatus because of life.

You know what I mean? It's life.

It be like that sometimes.

So, don't fret, and don't you worry, me being gone doesn't mean I've stopped working on content for my fanfictions.

This summer. The starting of June 2019. Or even May.

I'mma start back working on Chapter 6 of Behind Pain.

Then after that,

Chapter 3 of Outlast 3: Murkoff's End. (Which is another fanfiction I write, check it out, it's dope)

My goal for the summer is complete these two chapters. Hopefully lol.

So yeah. I hope this clears any confusion that y'all probably were worried about. So hopefully y'all can further your patience even more, because greatness.. awaits.

I will leave this hiatus chapter open until I release the next chapter. Thanks for reading my stories so far. And y'all take care.

(bytheway if you wanna know what I do other than write stories checkoutmy YouTube channel joshcraft1500 ) jk.


End file.
